Until You Wake
by wolverine99
Summary: Elena is attacked and in a coma with a supernatural cause. Damon fights to save her. Can she be brought back from the confines of her mind and saved from the evil that always seem to lurk near her? Rated M for language, violence, and mature content COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first time writing a story using first person point of view. Please let me know if you think it works. If not, I can easily switch to third person perspective. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries show or characters. **

Chapter 1

**Elena's POV**

How is it that I am going to die on my front porch? I survived being sacrificed on an altar of blood, the tomb vampires, all the doppelganger hijinks with Katherine, and an original vampire that made me a human blood bag. Now I am being beaten to death and will probably be drained in front of my own house feet from the safety of my front door.

I am fighting but he is too strong, he is staring into my eyes and saying words I can't understand as the pain is making the world around me spin. He is biting me now, I can feel myself slipping away as the blood leaves my body.

**Damon's POV**

I need another drink. Sitting, wallowing in my thoughts and thinking about the past year is doing me no good. It's all very Stefan of me. Speaking of Stefan….little brother has been back for 3 months from his Klaus induced ripper rampage and has been integrated back into society for the past month. Elena seems to be at his side every time I turn around. During all those months of searching she and I were practically inseparable. I knew what we were doing was operation 'save Stefan', but she seemed to grow closer and closer to me as time went on. Mr. Bad-ass vampire misses the company of a human teenager.

When Klaus sent Stefan back as Elena's protector in full ripper mode and then screwed up our plan to kill Klaus at Homecoming, I thought Elena may finally open up and admit she had feelings for me. We stood in front of the fire in this very room and she told me 'we had to let him go.' I could feel a connection flaring so hot I thought it would burn me, but then fucking Katherine called and the moment was gone. After Klaus practically hunted us all down because of Stefan stealing his family and kidnapped Elena, Stefan helped us release Klaus's family. The family was an effective bargaining chip to get Elena back. We just forgot to tell Klaus he would get them back awake instead of snug in their coffins. With the white oak stake gone in the mighty inferno that Michael became on Homecoming night, there was no weapon to kill him. Since we had no weapon or means to kill him ourselves we reluctantly agreed to let Elijah and his siblings deal with Klaus. They found a way to bind him for eternity essentially freeing us all from the Original hybrid asshole. I should be grateful, but I don't do grateful very well.

With Klaus gone, I let Elena put Stefan into vampire rehab again and we worked side by side nursing him back to health. Of course, it turns out that Stefan only screwed up our original plan to kill Klaus to save me. How do I go after the girl he loves when he saved me twice, _twice_, from certain death? I'm an asshole, but he's still my brother and I won't force Elena into a Katherine style situation. I backed off trying to push Elena to admit her feelings and have tried my best to stay in the friend zone even though my dick often seems to have other ideas. Being with her would be a betrayal of my brother, right? We weaned Stefan off of human blood and we convinced him to flip the switch on his emotions. There was much crying and brooding and Elena has been the shoulder Stefan turned to through it all. Uhg.

Whiskey or bourbon, I ponder looking from bottle to bottle trying to decide on which poison would help me forget the pain in my heart of yet again not winning the girl. Yet again, Saint Stefan is the better man. Just as I was about to pick up the bourbon bottle, my phone rings. I pull it out of my pocket and see it is Alaric.

"What's up Ricky?" I smirk knowing he hates the nickname.

"It's Elena. Get to the hospital. Now" Then the line goes dead. I blur to the Camaro and peal into the Mystic Falls hospital parking lot 5 minutes later. I run inside and immediately see Alaric. His face is strained and he is pacing. I have never seen him so unraveled and it stops me dead in my tracks.

Alaric looks up and sees me. "Follow me" He turns heading down the hall.

"What the hell is going on? Is she okay?" My voice is demanding but I don't care.

"No" he states simply as he walks into a waiting room where I see Jeremy and Bonnie. I feel a breeze turning I see Caroline at my shoulder.

"I got here as fast as I could. Is Elena okay?"

"We don't know" Bonnie leans her head on Jeremy's shoulder.

"Is someone going to explain what happened? Why is Elena in here in the first place?" My patience is growing thin with the lack of answers.

"Bonnie and I arrived at our house after grabbing dinner. We saw Elena sitting on the porch swing. We called to her but she didn't answer. I thought maybe she had fallen asleep reading or writing, but as we approach we knew something was wrong. She was bleeding and her shirt was covered in blood. She was breathing but we couldn't wake her. We called an ambulance not knowing how extensive her injuries were." Jeremy's voice is shaking as he recounts the details. I can tell the kid was desperately trying to keep it together.

"I arrived just as they were loading her into the ambulance. The doctors haven't really told us much. All we know is that she's barely alive and they rushed her into surgery." Alaric sits down heavily in a chair running his hand over his face.

"Vampire or deranged human?" Caroline looks around at all of us. I am amazed she got the question out before I did. Vampire Barbie is getting smart in her not so old age.

"She defiantly had a bite mark" Bonnie just stared at the floor.

"Stefan left last night for a few days. Did anyone call him?"

"Jeremy tried him just before Alaric called you" Bonnie sat back up straight. "It went straight to voicemail."

Sure, call the vampire that abandoned Elena first and call the vampire that promised to never leave her second. I pull out my phone and dial.

"I haven't even been gone 24 hours and you're checking in already? I'm fine, mom. Rebekah is here now keeping an eye on me like you asked while I'm hunting down Bambi and Thumper." Stefan sighs into the phone.

"Get back to Mystic Falls now. Its Elena. She's in the hospital and its bad." I had a bad feeling when Stefan suggested a few days ago that he wanted to leave to go hunting outside of Mystic Falls. He said he wanted to stretch his legs a bit and get rid of the claustrophobic feeling of everyone constantly watching him. I asked Rebekah to keep an eye on him to make sure he wasn't tempted to fall off the wagon. I just didn't know my bad feeling would extend beyond him.

Damnit. Why did Rebekah just get there? Doesn't matter now.

"Wh-what happened?"

"There must be another vampire in town. Get back here now." I order before hanging up.

It seems like we have been sitting in this waiting room for hours. Jeremy, Alaric and I take turns pacing the floor. At one point Liz showed up to take official statements and get the story straight to cover up the fact that it was a vampire attack. She left to see if there was any evidence that could put us on the vampire's trail. The longer we wait the more my anger grows as I know that means how hurt she really is.

We had been waiting there so long that at one point Caroline disappeared and returned handing me a thermos. "Thanks" I tell her when I realize it is filled with blood.

"Hungry _and _angry equals bad things for Damon" she smiles at me and I smirk back.

Finally after our sixth hour camped out in the waiting room, the doctor walks out still her in scrubs. She pulls the mask off from around her neck looking tired. Her eyes seem to dart around the room nervously and I take in a breath waiting for the bad news to be delivered. "I am looking for the family of Elena Gilbert."

**A/N: Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for all those that are following this story. I appreciate the support and will try to update every few days.**

**The first chapter had both Elena and Damon's point of view. The story will be from Damon's point of view going forward unless otherwise noted.**

Chapter 2

"I'm her brother" Jeremy slowly stands. I can hear the kid's heart race in fear.

"No other family?"

"We're the rest of her family. I'm Jeremy and Elena's guardian" Alaric lies. He is acting like their guardian but had no legal standing over the Gilberts. I prepare myself to compel the doctor if she pushed the issue. Luckily it seems she believed Ric without question.

"Elena survived the surgery." At the doctor's words, I exhale the breath I had been holding. She's alive.

"She had internal bleeding and we had to remove her spleen and repair some damage to her liver. She has a couple of broken ribs one of which punctured her lung. Her knee was dislocated and she has a broken hand. The thing that has us the most concerned is the extreme loss of blood. The blood loss is severe enough that she was lucky to make it to the hospital. She is in recovery now and will be moved to the ICU within the next hour or so. Someone really wanted to hurt her. The next 48 hours will be critical. Only immediate family will be allowed to see her."

I start to protest when Bonnie touches my arm shaking her head. "We'll deal with it when she is actually in the ICU" she whispers. I hate it when witchy is right. No point in compelling the doctor when the nurses really run the show on the floor. It's one of them we will have to compel to think we are all family and let us in to see Elena.

We stay in the waiting room until one of the nurses comes over an hour later to collect Jeremy and Alaric. I let Caroline do the compelling honors and the misfit family that we have become follows the nurse up to Elena's room.

Alaric walks in first with Jeremy right behind him. Jeremy froze at seeing his sister. You could tell by the look on his face he didn't know if he should run to her side or bolt for the door. Being a vampire you're used to seeing people die around you, but I still knew the pain of losing my entire family except for my brother. Stefan and I have been through enough tight spots over the years when I thought I might lose Stefan too, so I know firsthand the pain Jeremy is experiencing. Fear for his sister and fear that he soon could be alone. I place a hand on his shoulder and guide him into a chair next to her bed.

"There wasn't some stupid plan where she was sacrificing herself for the greater good. This is Elena we're talking about. She's too stubborn to die this way." I give my patented smirk hoping it would reassure him somewhat.

He sits numbly in the chair just staring at Elena. Alaric had moved to the other side of the bed his hands on the bed rail slowly exhaling.

"How did this happen? She survived all of the stuff with Klaus and a random vampire…." He let his thoughts hang in the air.

"Can you give her your blood?" Bonnie gives me a hopeful look as I lean against the wall studying Elena's damaged body. She has a black eye and a split lip. They had bandaged her neck where the bite occurred. I can see bruising at her throat where she must have been choked. Her knee is in traction and there is a temporary splint on her broken right hand. She is hooked to all sorts of monitors and has multiple IVs, one of which is a blood transfusion.

I close my eyes and hear that her heart beat is erratic most likely from the extreme blood loss. "My blood would heal the injuries but won't solve the problem of the blood loss. She could still go into shock and die." I take a deep breath recalling when I fed her my blood before the sacrifice with Klaus. She was almost lost to me forever after that selfish stunt.

"I forced my blood on her once before. I know she doesn't want to be a vampire. I can't take that choice from her again." A pang of guilt racked my body and I know everyone in that room, with the exception of Caroline, will blame me if she dies. But I have always been the one to make the tough decisions when it came to Elena, even if it means me being the bad guy, and this time is no different.

I move to the bed, fighting my urge to force my blood into her, fighting the urge to gather her in my arms and hold her until she wakes up. Squeezing her uninjured hand, I lean over near her. "We're here Elena. I'm here. You always tell me to be the better man, but if you die I may not be able to do that so you better wake up and yell at me to behave."

I move back to my previous position leaning against the wall to allow Alaric to sit with her. Sensing someone at my shoulder I turn to see Stefan just staring at Elena. After staring at her for a moment, I see his face start to change. I grab him by the arm and blur us to the main lobby.

"Leave" I order.

"It's Elena." Stefan says softly.

"She was nearly drained today, Stefan, and will be needing blood for the next couple of days probably. If you can't handle being in that room while that is going on without going all grrr arg, then stay away until she's out of danger." I'm growling out the words.

Stefan drops his head, nods and is gone. I head back to Elena's room.

As I walk down the hall, I see Ric standing in the hallway just outside her room, his head against the wall. "Why did I think I could be a guardian to these kids? Elena and Jeremy have been in constant danger. Klaus tried to kill Jeremy a couple of months ago. Now Elena is on the verge of death. I should have left when Jenna died." Ric lifts his head and lets it fall making a thud sound as it hits the wall.

"But then I wouldn't have had a drinking buddy and your little eternity ring makes for a good stress reliever when I have the urge to kill someone out of frustration." I cross my arms and lean against the wall next to him.

"Damon" he admonishes shaking his head.

"Ric, your part of the reason the Gilbert name still exists in Mystic Falls. Keep up the good work and we'll all start calling you 'dad.'" I slap him on the shoulder.

"Where did Stefan go?" Alaric looks around briefly.

"Baby bro may be on the mend, but a blood bag hanging in his face was a little too tempting for him. I sent him packing until Elena's a little more stable. I'm sure he is back at the Boarding House journaling or wallowing." Alaric looks at me for a second then chuckles. At least someone doesn't mind me hanging around.

"She's not waking up anytime soon. It's after 3 in the morning, why don't you and Jeremy head out and grab a few hours sleep. Take witchy with you. You humans are useless when you're tired."

"You'll stay with her?" Alaric asks his face finally giving way to the exhaustion his body must have felt.

"Do you really need to ask that question Ric?" Alaric shakes his head no.

Walking back into the room, I place my hand on Jeremy's shoulder. "She's not waking up anytime soon and she will need you at full strength when she does wake up. You're leaving with Alaric. Same goes for you Sabrina."

Jeremy opens his mouth to protest. "Tell your sister you will see her in the morning and leave with Alaric or I will throw you over my shoulder and carry you out like a petulant child. You're call Gilbert."

If looks could kill, I would have a stake through my heart, but the kid needed sleep and a break from the hospital. Being in this place can't hold any good memories for him.

"I'll see you tomorrow. I love you." Jeremy kisses Elena's forehead, gives me a glare and walks out with Bonnie following. Alaric gives me a nod shrugging his shoulders at the obviously pissed off Jeremy.

I made my way next to Elena's bed near her uninjured hand. "You can leave too, Blondie. I'll keep watch."

"I'll go check in with my mom and come back in a few hours with some more blood for you." She started to walk out the door and she turns back to look at me. "For what it's worth, she feels safe when you look out for her." Then she made a dramatic quick exit. Being a vampire seemed to suite Caroline. I'm glad I didn't stake her.

I turn my attention back to Elena. I reach out and gingerly take her hand staring at her beautiful face.

"How could I have let someone do this to you? Why did I leave you alone? We never should have thought there was no danger since Klaus is out of the picture. "

I tuck her hair behind her ear and kiss her forehead. Staring at her fragile body, I caress her cheek for a moment reminding myself how I had done this very gesture not long after returning to Mystic Falls. Out of all my years as a human and vampire I have never seen anything as beautiful as Elena. She and Katherine may be doppelgangers but Elena has an inner beauty that makes her so much more than Katherine. How could I ever have thought what I felt for Katherine was love? It was infatuation and obsession. Katherine protects herself. Elena protects everyone but herself. Katherine plays games with the intent to hurt and manipulate. Elena puts the needs of everyone else before her own needs and wants.

"You better wake up Gilbert. We didn't fight all those battles to save this town and keep you alive to have some random low-life vampire take you out." I lay my head on the side of her bed and tuck our joined hands under my chin. "I can't live without you arguing with me. You and Ric are my only real friends. What kind of friend would you be if you left this little old vampire alone with only Ric as company? I see way too many empty liqueur bottles in our future if you're gone."

I sit there my head resting next to her stroking her hand with my thumb willing her to wake up and am met only with silence.

"Please Elena, I love you and can't lose you. Wake up. I know you won't ever love me, but I still need you in my life. Come back to us. Stefan loves you and deserves his happy ending with you."

The silence continued. How long I sat there I don't know, but I felt a hand on my shoulder and turn to see Caroline blood bag in hand.

"I take it no change." No response is necessary as our eyes travel to the bed. The only sounds are the beeping of monitors and slurping of blood from my blood bag.

"What time is it?" I hand the empty blood bag back to Caroline who drops into her purse.

"Its after 7. The rest of the gang should be here by 8 when visiting hours start. Did anyone hassle you about being here all night since you're not immediate family?" Caroline pulls a chair next to me and sits down.

"No, one of the nurses knew Grayson and I used a little Salvatore charm so we shouldn't have any more problems allowing non family visitors in here." I wiggle my eyebrows at her and she just sighs.

A short while later Alaric, Jeremy, and Bonnie arrive with Matt in tow. Caroline and I back off to the corner to allow them to sit with her.

"Can you go check on Stefan?" I ask Caroline.

"I'll stay and keep an eye on her, if you want to get out of here for a bit."

"Nope" I respond popping the p sound. "Not leaving. Just check on my brother for me, make sure only the forest animals need to quake in their boots."

"Sure" she answers squeezing my arm. I look at her with a confused look as she walks out the door. Over the next few hours, I sat and watched the coming and goings of nurses and doctors as they checked vitals, drew blood, checked her incisions. It was a good thing I sent Stefan packing. I am barely able to keep the bloodlust at bay, if Stefan had stayed we would have had a ripper meltdown.

The first 48 hours were a blur. The Scooby gang sat vigil by her bed during the day, me in the corner while doctors and nurses streamed in and out of the room with me sitting at her bedside night. I didn't want her to be alone. Plus I figured she needed protection in case someone decides to try and finish her off.

During the long hours of the night, I just talk to her. I at times have questioned why I am sitting here when I know everyone thinks I am bad news for Elena. But I know I sit here because I promised I would never leave even though she is not mine. I sit here full of fear that she will be gone from my life forever. Scared I will never get to see those gorgeous brown eyes stare at me again even in hate. Scared that I will never see her put her hands on her hips and give me that glare that says 'what were you thinking.' Hell, I am even scared to never see her happy with my brother again for that would mean she is truly gone.

I'm Damon fucking Salvatore. Why does this human girl have me sitting in a hospital praying, actually praying, for her to be okay knowing I will never to get to kiss those lips, never know what it is like to be inside her, to never have her look at me like I am the only thing that matters to her in the world? I desperately don't want to love her. I don't want to risk my heart being broken again. Katherine knowingly crushed me. I know Elena would never intentionally hurt me like that but the pain will be there none the less as I watch her ride off into the sunset with Stefan. I want to leave, run away and never look back, but I look at Elena's beautiful face and I know I'm lost. Until her last breath I can never leave her.

We are sitting in the room two days after her attack when the doctor walks in. She surveys the room and all the people sitting with Elena.

"I said immediate family only" the doctor chastises.

"Sorry, immediate family is a bit on short supply these days. This is her family now." Alaric stares her down. The fatherly instinct is strong in that one.

"I knew Grayson and I know he would appreciate his daughter having this much support at a time like this. Can I have the room cleared so I can talk to her brother and guardian?"

Alaric nods and Bonnie, Matt, Caroline and I file into the hallway. Bonnie and Matt give me a look. "I'm listening, don't get your panties in a bunch."

Closing my eyes, the doctor's words filter through the din of hospital noise. "She is very strong and seems to have stabilized. Her incisions are healing well and we can stop the blood transfusions. We will move her out of ICU later today."

"When will she wake up?" Alaric asks.

"That is the part that is baffling us. She should have woken up by now. For an unknown reason she has slipped into a coma. We will be running some tests over the next few days to try and determine the cause of the coma."

"Thanks" Jeremy says quietly.

I had just finished relaying the conversation to the others when the doctor emerged. "You can all go back in" she nods with a sad smile.

We walk back in and Jeremy and Alaric look devastated. "I assume you heard" Alaric just stares at Elena as Jeremy sits tears rimming his eyes.

"Elena is the strongest person I know. She'll pull out of this coma. She's going to be fine." Caroline gives Jeremy a hug.

As I stare at Elena, the room starts closing in. "You guys okay here for a bit? I'm going to check in with Liz on the investigation."

"Yeah, we're good. Can you let Stefan know she is being moved out of ICU? He might want to see her." Jeremy says.

Of course, Saint fucking Stefan as always. "Sure."

Before I can leave, Caroline grabs my arm. "Grab more blood. The blood supply at the Boarding House is getting low." I nod my head only half listening. I speed all the way to the Boarding House. Once home, the bottle of bourbon calls my name and I see a note from Stefan.

"Went hunting. Call if there is any change with Elena."

Grabbing the bottle of bourbon my feet carry me to the fireplace of their own volition. I'm seething. Damnit, he's supposed to be the dependable one. At least he could be out looking for the fucking vampire that did this to her since he can't sit in the hospital with her. I take a swig from the bottle. Maybe I should have given her my blood. No, maybe, I don't know. If those tests don't show anything, maybe we need to revisit the giving blood option.

Something needs to die by my hands maybe that will get rid of all this pain and fear bubbling inside. The bourbon ends up in the fire out of sheet frustration. Maybe Liz will have some news. Rushing through a shower and changing clothes, I blur out of the house to the car speeding to the Sheriff's office.

I walk up to Liz's office and she is sitting behind her desk.

"Hi Damon. How's Elena?" She points to the chair in front of her desk.

"No change. The doctors don't know when she'll wake up." I sit down and lean back in the chair. "What do we know?"

"From the bite, it was obviously a vampire. From the wounds Elena sustained, she fought back. Her broken hand and dislocated knee are consistent with her getting a few good shots in herself. Plus the blood on her shirt was not all hers. Probably explains her extensive injuries. I'm guessing the vampire didn't expect her to fight back. I assume she has you to thank for giving her a fighting chance." Liz leans forward and puts her arms on the desk.

"Alaric and I were taking turns working with her. She's been training since Stefan went off the rails. I just wish it would have helped her more." I run my hands through my hair in frustration.

"She's alive where most other vampire attacks result in a dead body. That says something about how you guys helped prepare her." Liz gave me a smile.

"Are there any leads?"

"There has been one additional attack since Elena's. A young girl, brunette. Completely drained." Liz hands me a file with a crime scene photographs and I study the pictures.

"Similar look to Elena. Either this guy has a type or this girl was at the wrong place at the wrong time and was mistaken for Elena."

"How's your brother holding up with this? Must be hard for him to see Elena like that." Liz looks at me with a concerned expression.

Everyone is worried about Stefan. Worried baby bro will go on a bender at seeing the love of his life hurt. "He's hanging in there. We're keeping an eye on him." I toss the file back on the desk and stand to leave and head back to the hospital.

We fell into a new routine once Elena was out of the ICU. During the day, Caroline and I would search for the vampire that hurt Elena while the humans took shifts sitting with Elena so she was never alone. At night I sit with her. Stefan would sit with me for an hour or two at night, but he said he isn't strong enough to be in a hospital near so much blood to stay longer. It's mostly just me and Elena all night. I just sit and talk to her. She's probably sick of my voice. I have told about Mystic Falls in 1864, how everyone is really doing, and some of my infamous exploits through the decades.

On the tenth day after Elena's attack, she still hasn't woken up. The doctors have exhausted every test. We are all gathered in the room as the doctor delivers the news that there is no medical reason for Elena's coma. We just need to wait for her to wake up, we're told.

"Maybe we need to revisit the blood idea" Caroline offers after the doctor leaves the room.

With a sigh I acknowledge her comment as I had been thinking the same thing. "I think we may have to try." Caroline, Stefan and I all just stare at each other trying to determine who should do it knowing that if something happens and she turns she may very well resent who ever gave her the blood.

"I'll do it. She's been on the verge of hating me for eternity before, what's one more time." I quip. Like always, I'm stuck making the tough decisions regarding Elena and forced to be the bad guy in her eyes.

Stepping forward to the bed while biting my wrist, I close my eyes. Please don't hate me for this. I open her mouth and place my wrist to her lips. I gently massage her throat to encourage the blood to go down. Once she's had enough, I pull my wrist back and wipe my blood from her lips. Retreating to my designated corner, my head falls in my hands as we wait.

Minutes tick by that feel like hours. "Her hand already looks better." Alaric comments.

"Wake up Elena. Please. You can't leave me alone." Jeremy pleads. God, this is killing the kid.

"Come on Elena. You need to wake up and yell at Damon for giving you his blood without your permission again." Caroline pleads.

"Thank for throwing me under the bus Blondie" I snark from my corner seat.

"I'll drive the bus over you if it means she wakes up" Caroline smirks. Elena comes first. Good girl.

"Elena, come back to us." Stefan says quietly.

We all sat and watched her for an hour and there was no change. "If it was going to work, should it have worked by now?" Matt asks.

"Yes" Stefan answers hanging his head.

This was a vampire attack and a thought hit me like a ton of bricks. "What if she was under compulsion to fall into a coma? Whoever attacked her hurt her but let her live." I stand and cross my arms looking around the room.

"Shit" Alaric mutters. "It's too late for vervain. Can you use compulsion to reverse it and make her wake up?" Alaric asks. Caroline looks from me to Stefan shrugging her shoulders. Caroline has taken to being a vampire so naturally that it's hard to remember that she's a newbie and still has a lot to learn.

"We can try." Stefan steps forward. I watch Stefan pull an eyelid open. "Elena, you have to wake up. Elena . Wake. Up. Now." I drop my head knowing it won't work. Stefan steps back shaking his head.

"If this vampire went through the trouble of compelling her into a coma, then they probably did it so only they could wake her up." I inform them.

"Can you get in her head like you do with dreams?" Jeremy looks up hopefully. "Ask her who did this and make it easier to track the vampire down?"

"She's not sleeping. Being unconscious is different. We won't be able to get in." I offer as Stefan starts to pace his arms crossed.

"What about a spell?" Caroline asks looking at Bonnie. "Is there anything that would help us get in her head and figure out who did this or lift the compulsion?"

"I'll go through the grimoires and see if I can find anything. Matt, can you help me look?" Matt nods and the two of them head out.

"What about your dad, Caroline? He can resist compulsion. If we can get in her head we may need his expertise to break the compulsion if we can't find the vampire. Do you think he would help since its Elena?" Alaric asks.

"Just don't mention that I'm around. Since I tried to kill him, I'm probably not on his Christmas card list" I wink at Caroline.

"I'll go talk to my mom. Maybe if we tag team him, we can get him to help." Caroline blurs from the room. Damn that girl likes the dramatic exit.

The next day Bill Forbes walks into Elena's room. "Oh, Elena" he says heading to the bed and grasping her hand.

"Caroline said you think she is compelled into the coma?" Bill asks looking at Alaric sitting on the other side of Elena's bed.

"Yeah. Bonnie is looking for a spell to allow us to get in her head. We're hoping we can figure out who the vampire is that did this and make them reverse it. If we can't get it reversed, is there a way to break the compulsion?" Stefan and I purposely hang back in the corner and let Alaric do all the talking in hopes that it would ensure Bill's help. As I said to Caroline, I'm not high on Bill's favorite list of people.

"You'll have to appeal to her subconscious, convincing it that the instruction is a lie and reject it allowing her conscious mind to wake up. That won't be easy as the instruction is engrained as truth just like the sky is blue and the sun rises in the east and sets in the west. Was compulsion used to make her forget as well?"

"We don't know" Jeremy answers.

"If the vampire tried to make her forget so it couldn't be identified, that will be easier to break into. The memory is repressed but it's still there, just walled off separate from the rest of her memories making it inaccessible." Bill explained.

I didn't let the fact that Bill said 'it' when referring to the vampire not he or she escape me. This guy has a real hate on for vampires. It must be killing him that his daughter is one. Serves him right, self righteous son of a bitch.

"I'll be in town for a while. Call me if you need help." Bill left glaring at me. I just flashed him my biggest smile and gave him a half wave.

The next day Bonnie showed up Matt in tow when visiting hours started a very old book in her hand. Both of them have bags under their eyes and slump in the chairs along the wall in Elena's room. I move to my usual spot in the corner.

"I take it from the book you found something witchy." I lean my head against the wall.

"Yeah. I couldn't find anything that would lift the compulsion, but I found a spell that will allow one of us to enter her mind and comb through her memories." Bonnie seemed hesitant as she spoke.

"Why do I sense a 'but' buried in this good news?" I eye her suspiciously. She should be happier at finding this spell.

"Who ever goes in will experience Elena's memories first hand. The inner dialogue, the emotions, everything. They'll have to experience memories, fantasies and" she shifts the book in her lap uncomfortably "fears."

"Doesn't sound so bad." Jeremy shrugs.

"You'll have to hear things about Elena that you weren't supposed to hear or feel. I can only imagine that the emotions would be overwhelming."

I notice that Bonnie is still fidgeting with the book and not meeting anyone's eyes. "Spit it out Bonnie. What aren't you telling us?"

"Elena's mind will fight the intrusion. Her subconscious and her fears will attack as if an intruder. Elena has lived in the supernatural world for almost two years. She's handled ghosts, werewolves, and vampires without a backward glance. I can't even imagine what her fears are. They are likely to be nasty and put up a fight." Bonnie explains.

"It's my sister, I'll do it." Jeremy volunteers.

"No, Jeremy. You don't get it. We don't know what Elena's subconscious could throw at you. You're ring won't protect you in there. If you die in there, you die out here."

"But" Jeremy starts to protest but Alaric puts his hand on Jeremy's shoulder. "You're sister is already in bad shape. I'm not risking you too. No arguments." Alaric stares him into submission. I had to repress a chuckle at the look on Jeremy's face. Damn, nice job Ric. Elena would never forgive any of us if anything happens to Jeremy especially because of something she conjured up in her mind.

"It shouldn't be a human. They probably won't be strong enough to go against whatever may be in there. I would go, but I have to stay outside to run the spell." Bonnie's gaze moves from Stefan to Caroline to me.

"I think it should be Damon" Bonnie says.

Stefan stands up. "I'll do it. It doesn't have to be Damon."

"No Stefan, I really think Damon should go because, because" her eyes focus on her shoes.

All eyes turn towards me. It's a suicide mission from what Bonnie is describing and I am the expendable one in the room. Can't be the vampire best friend or vampire boyfriend, just the vampire third wheel. I looked at Elena's fragile unmoving body. If there was ever a reason to die, it's lying right there in that hospital bed.

**A/N: If there are any particular scenes from the show you would like to see as memories please let me know. Please leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Yeah. I couldn't find anything that would lift the compulsion, but I found a spell that will allow one of us to enter her mind and comb through her memories." Bonnie seemed hesitant as she spoke._

"_It shouldn't be a human. They probably won't be strong enough to go against whatever may be in there. I would go, but I have to stay outside to run the spell." Bonnie's gaze moves from Stefan to Caroline to me._

"_I think it should be Damon" Bonnie says._

_Stefan stands up. "I'll do it. It doesn't have to be Damon."_

"_No Stefan, I really think Damon should go because, because" her eyes focus on her shoes._

_All eyes turn towards me. It's a suicide mission from what Bonnie is describing and I am the expendable one in the room. Can't be the vampire best friend or vampire boyfriend, just the vampire third wheel. I looked at Elena's fragile unmoving body. If there was ever a reason to die, it's lying right there in that hospital bed._

Chapter 3

"No need to justify, judgey. I'll do it." I say standing up.

Stefan grabs my arm. "You don't have to do this, brother."

"Yeah, I do. If anything happens, you know" I don't know how to do the whole brotherly bonding thing.

"I know." Stefan nods with a half smile. Looks like doesn't do brotherly bonding either.

"What do I need to do, Bonnie?" I move to the side of Elena's bed.

"Put this on." Bonnie hands me a square piece of silver with three diagonal etched lines hanging from a chain. Witches and their talismans, always some mystical crap.

"What does it do?" I put it over my head and hold it in front of me.

"It's your way out. When you need to come back to reality, grasp it and call my name and I will read the spell to pull you out."

"So how does this work?"

"I'll read the spell and you'll basically go unconscious and enter Elena's mind. Your consciousness will meld with hers. There is no waking you up without the spell. You'll encounter memories, fantasies, fears. I don't fully know what you'll see and experience. I imagine you'll be a bystander of her memories but you'll hear Elena's thoughts and feel her emotions as the memory plays out. Remember, you die there, its true death out here" Bonnie warns.

"So… are we talking a Nightmare on Elm Street or Inception style experience?"

"I have no idea. I don't know if you'll have any control over what you see or experience." Bonnie admits.

I love heading into the unknown. Witches always seem to have _none_ of the answers. "You said her subconscious and her fears will fight. If I fight back, can I hurt her?" I look at Elena. I'm actually scared that in trying to protect her I could do more damage.

"I don't know" Bonnie responds. "You'll just have to tread lightly until we know more. Are you ready?"

No, I'm not fucking ready to live memories and feel emotions of the girl I am desperately in love with to wake her up and throw her back into the arms of my brother. All the while risking my life…again.

"Danger is my middle name, of course I'm ready" I smirk sitting down.

"I thought your middle name was 'dick'" Matt quips.

"Touché."

Bonnie rolls her eyes. "Take her hand and just relax." Bonnie opens the book in her lap and starts chanting. I reach out and take Elena's hand rubbing the top of her hand with my thumb. I feel my eyes start to get heavy and then everything goes black.

Blinking my eyes, there is just blackness. Did it work? I look around and am surrounded by blackness. Interesting. What I did I expect to see, rainbows and unicorns? Not with all Elena has seen and experienced, but the Goth like mind doesn't suite her either. Luckily my vampire senses let me see in the dark. I continue to look around I realize I am standing on a hill and I look down seeing a hallway full of doors. Deciding the hallway is the best place to start, I direct my feet and head in that direction.

After a few steps, something races in front of me. What was that? A rustling comes from behind me and I turn around. Nothing. Cautiously I resume my path through the darkness when I am tackled to the ground. A face is inches from mine.

"Elena?"

"You don't belong here. Leave!" She screams at me her face contorted in anger.

Elena stands above me and grabs me by the labels of my button down shirt and I feel myself flying through the air landing on my back and sliding a few feet. Blinking away the pain, I sit up and Elena is gone. This is _not_ going to be fun. Returning to my feet I walk through the dark, my senses on high alert.

Reaching the hallway, I see each door has a different kind of lock on it. Before I can try any of the doors, everything around me changes. I'm in Elena's bedroom and I see myself sitting on her bed. A sound from behind causes me to turn around and Elena emerge from the bathroom. I wave my hand in front of Elena's face. No response. An attempt to touch her results in me passing right through her as if a ghost. Looks I only get to enjoy the show, not participate in it. I move to the corner to watch.

"Oh god, you scared me." Elena says her hand on her heart.

"I'm just doing my part for the neighborhood watch." The memory version of me responds to her. I was obviously drunk.

Wait, I remember this night. Oh god. Not this memory. Why do I have to start here?

"No, all we've been doing here means something. You are the liar Elena. There is something going on between the two of us and you know it. And you're lying to me, you're lying to Stefan and most of all you're lying to yourself. I can prove it."

I forgot that I was practically yelling at her when this happened. I close my eyes knowing what I am about to hear.

"No, no Damon. I care about you. Listen to me, I care about you. I do but...I love Stefan, it's always going to be Stefan."

The story of my life. It's always Stefan. Suddenly my heart feels like its being squeezed and I feel a sense of fear and panic like I have never felt before, but the feelings are not mine. The air is forced out me. I'm hyperventilating, desperate to pull air into my lungs and I don't even need to breathe. I force my eyes open and the memory version of me is choking Jeremy.

"You want to turn off the pain? It's the easiest thing in the world. The part of you that cares just goes away, all you have to do is flip the switch." The memory version of me is still gripping Jeremy's neck and I brace myself for what I know happens next.

I hear the snap of Jeremy's neck and pain, anguish and hatred wash over me forcing me to my knees. I cry out as does Elena.

"_NO!"_

Elena's voice is inside my head screaming. _I hate him_ over and over. I did that to her. My chest is crushing in on me and I fall flat on my back. Let me out! I'm drowning. Oh, God, the pain is unbearable. How did she survive this pain? I try and get up to run but the pain weighs on me so heavily that it has pinned me to the ground. Her hatred is squeezing the life from me.

My shaky hand moves to my throat and grasps the talisman. "Bonnie" I whisper as I don't have enough air to get out anything louder and the world around me starts to go black.

I am thrown back into my chair in Elena's room so hard that I actually tip over backwards. A hand is on my shoulder and I immediately jump up and pin the person to the wall. Jeremy's face crosses my line of vision.

"She hates me. She h-hates me. I-I shouldn't have done it. I never meant to hurt her or, or you." I whisper so only Jeremy can hear. I drop Jeremy and I slide to the floor my head in my hands as I try to breathe, still feeling a crushing weight. Jeremy slides down to floor next to me.

"What the hell, Damon" Caroline yells.

"Leave him, Caroline. I'm guessing he just had to relive the night he killed Jeremy. He experienced firsthand the pain he can cause." Stefan says from the corner of the room his arms crossed. I can feel him judging me.

"You know we both forgave you, right?" Jeremy says quietly next to me. "In some ways it was a blessing. It made me appreciate life more. Elena and I started talking and got over the lies we had been telling each other that had strained our relationship."

Elena doesn't hate easily and I could feel her hatred. I wanted to run. I hurt her and I never want to do that again. But let's face it, it's me, I'm going to hurt her. Hurting people is the only thing I am good at in life.

"You feel it don't, you. Her pain and hatred from that moment? Maybe that's a good thing. Means you haven't shut it all off which is the one thing she would never want you to do." Jeremy looks me dead in the eye.

I actually laugh at the audacity and balls this kid had. "When did you get so wise baby Gilbert?"

"The second you snapped my neck." Jeremy got up, righting the chair I knocked over sitting down to hold Elena's hand.

It takes me a few minutes to compose myself and then I stand up. It was killing me that everyone was staring at me and I can only guess they were uncertain what to do at seeing me express anything other than anger or sarcasm. Hell, I didn't know what to do with me being emotional.

"I'll give you your Dr. Phil moment. Sorry Jeremy, sorry Ric for snapping your necks. It was not an effective form of anger management. Dr. Phil moment done." I lean against the wall with my arms crossed, glaring around the room daring anyone to say anything.

"Moving on then. What did you learn? You weren't in there very long." Caroline complains.

"It wasn't all peaches and sunshine in their as you can imagine" I bite back.

I see Bill standing off to the side of the room. "There was a hallway full of doors each with a different kind of lock. Mean anything?"

"Those are compelled memories. Break in and you release the memory." He makes it sound so easy. I turn back to Bonnie.

"I wasn't able to control what I saw. I just kind of had to go along for the ride. Are you up for sending me back in Sabrina?" I didn't want to go back in right away, but I knew this was the only way to wake her up and I didn't want to waste time because of my own fears. I caused most of the pain that is in that head of hers so it's best I step up and face it.

"Take her hand again and I can send you back." Bonnie closes her eyes in concentration as Jeremy relinquishes his seat back to me.

Stealing my nerves the blackness envelopes me again. As I open my eyes I feel less disorientated than my first foray earlier into Elena's mind. As before, I start walking and the scene around me builds of its own accord. As I stop at the scene I find myself in, I glance around and I quickly realize it is Stefan's bedroom.

A low moan comes further in the room drawing my attention. My mouth drops open in shock at what I am seeing. My brother's naked torso above an equally naked Elena. Stefan and Elena having sex. I look over my shoulder and see the bedroom door. I open it and run out finding myself right back in the room. Every time I try to leave I am forced right back into Stefan's room like an endless loop.

Thank God the sheet was covering his bare ass. Elena's head is turned to the side, eyes closed and lips partially open. I clamped my hands over my eyes like a five year old. Now, I am debauched vampire and have indulged in every sexual whim save a few, but I am not such a perve as to want to see my brother having sex. It was bad enough I had heard them from time to time when they were dating before the sacrifice but it was another thing entirely to have to see it. The only disappointing part is I didn't get to see anything good from Elena before I covered my eyes. Even the idea of a naked Elena was not worth seeing her doing the deed with my pansy ass brother.

Seeing the sex becomes the least of my problems as the smell of sex in the air hits my nostrils and I could not only smell Elena's arousal but feel it as well. I heard her moan my brother's name, begging him not to stop. Gross.

"Please don't stop, I'm so close this time. Please let go Stefan, I can take it." Elena moans.

"Elena, you have to look at me please" Stefan pleads softly.

Then her inner monologue floods my mind. _"Stupid Elena. You exposed your throat to him again."_

My eyes stayed clamped shut and I brought my hands to my ears. My brother's grunts indicate he is nearing his climax and I don't want to hear anymore. When will this memory end?

"_Shit! So close. Again."_ Elena's words echo in my mind.

A sense of frustration descends on me which causes me to cautiously remove my hands from my ears and I pop one eye open. Stefan is lying next to Elena, his arm across her stomach his eyes closed nearly asleep. Elena had pulled the sheet over herself. Damnit, I still didn't get to see any of that beautiful body. She's just staring at the ceiling. Hmmm…no orgasm for the lady. File that away for future reference. Stupid Stefan, since he's never learned to control the monster in him, he controls every other aspect of his existence. Looks like he is even controlled, or boring, in bed.

The room is fading away. Finally this stupid memory is over. I continue walking in the blackness waiting for the next thing to assault me. As I walk I am enveloped in steam. Now what. I stop and the steam seems to dissipate a bit and I realize I am in my bathroom at the Boarding House and the shower is running. That explains the steam. Wait, when did Elena ever use my shower? The only time she was ever in my bathroom that I know of was when we made the wolfsbane grenades during the Homecoming fiasco. Definitely no showering going on that day.

The steam fades even more and I can finally see that is was Elena in my shower. A very naked Elena in my shower. Did Elena and Stefan get it on in my shower? I may have to throw up. Now I have no respect for boundaries and would stoop to having freaky sex in Stefan's shower but that is not usually a Stefan move. I move closer to the shower to at least sneak a peek at Elena before I am scarred for my undead life when my brother comes and reenacts the birds and the bees with the girl that I would give up immortality to be with.

The sound of a zipper being drawn echoes and I groan stepping away from the shower to put as much distance between myself and what is about to happen. Holy Fuck! The reflection in the mirror of the man approaching the shower is not Stefan, but my handsome ass. Fantasy. Bonnie said I might encounter fantasies as well as memories. Well, well, well Ms. Gilbert. You fantasize about me. Damn, I hope I'm good. I wonder if Caroline told her any stories about me. My prowess in the bedroom is legendary if I do say so myself.

I lean against the wall thinking finally an experience in here that I can enjoy. The naked fantasy version of me enters the shower wrapping his arms around Elena.

"Tell me you want me."

"I want you Damon. Make me feel things I have never felt before." Elena sighs her head falling back on the shoulder of the fantasy version of me. She at least seems to have the proportions more or less right. I guess parading around her half naked helped her fantasy world. I can't help but smirk.

This is a totally weird experience to see myself doing things to Elena that I have fantasized about. Knowing she has been fantasizing the same things is highly erotic and humbling in a weird way. I'm watching myself run my hands across her breasts squeezing her nipples and they pebble under my touch. My pants are getting tight as I watch the fantasy version me of slip one finger then a second into her core pumping in and out as Elena lets out breathy moans.

"I need you inside me now Damon" Elena pleads in the sexiest voice I have ever heard.

"Put your hands on the tile." The fantasy version of me orders her. She likes me bossy. Kinky.

I really hope the hard on I have in this unconscious world doesn't translate to the waking world. There may be a lot of explaining I need to do when I come out of this stroll down Elena's memory lane. Oh crap, she's moaning my name. That is even sexier than her begging me to enter her.

"Harder Damon, I can take it." The fantasy version of me quickly complies. Take that little brother.

Movements are getting more frantic. I watch as I reach around to Elena's clitoris and Elena's hand intertwines in my hair. She groans my name and shudders her release and I see myself follow swiftly after.

The fantasy me turns Elena around pressing her against the tiled wall of the shower kissing her passionately. "That. Was. Phenomenal." Elena utters chest heaving.

This is going to fuel my fantasy life for a long time. Thinking I am about to witness round two, the environment changes and I am back in the hallway with the locked doors. In front of one of the doors is a man on all fours hovering over a body. This can't be good. I approach slowly and see that the man has yellow eyes and a mouth full of teeth. I'm guessing hybrid. There is blood dripping from his mouth as he knaws at the body. Fear. I am encountering one of Elena's fears. Makes sense that she is scared of hybrids. I look closer at the body and the sight stops me dead in my tracks.

**A/N: I have a few scenes from the show that I plan to use as memories to keep the story moving, but if you have any favorite scenes that you would like to Damon to experience drop me a request. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you for everyone that has been following and favoriting this story! I appreciate the reviews-they keep me motivated to keep writing. 

Chapter 4

Black boots, dark jeans, black button up shirt, leather jacket, hands gray and veined. Dead vampire. Look at the face. You need to see the face. I take a deep breath and let my gaze go all the up. Black hair, blue eyes staring unfocused straight up. Yep, that's little old me, dead at the hands of a hybrid.

If I'd had time to think I would have been touched at her being scared of me being killed, but the hybrid suddenly looks up eyeing me. This is really not good. He leaps over the body and charges me. His outstretched claws swipe at me catching my shoulder scraping down to my chest, blood gushing from the wound. I manage to knock him to the side before he can bite at my throat. As he tries to get back on his feet I dive at him and pin him to the ground, my forearm over this throat, his jaws snapping at me. Before either of us can blink I plunge my hand into his chest and pull out his heart. His eyes lose focus and his limbs go limp. I slump back kicking the body away from me, throwing the heart as hard as I can.

I'm breathing heavy and my hand is covered in blood. Wiping my hand on my pants I stand up, wincing at the pain in my shoulder and move to the door the hybrid was in front of. The body, my body is gone. I reach for the door assuming it will be locked. Shocked when the doorknob turns easily, the door swings open and I am again in Elena's bedroom.

I see myself sitting on Elena's window seat with what looks like a necklace entwined in my fingers. Shit! No wonder the door opened so easily. It was my compulsion that locked this memory away.

"Cute PJs."

"I'm tired Damon" Elena says.

"I just have to say something."

"Why do you have to say it with my necklace?" Elena asks suspiciously.

"Well, because what I'm about to say is… probably the most selfish thing I have ever said in my life."

"Damon, don't go there" Elena's breathe hitches as she steps back.

Elena's thoughts flood my mind. _Please don't say what I think you are going to say. Its bad enough Isabel said it out loud, but I can't hear it from your lips. I can't be Katherine. Don't say those three words out loud. If you don't say them, I can keep pretending there is only friendship between us and pretend the connection I feel with you is a figment of my imagination._

"No, I just have to say it once. You just need to hear it. I love you, Elena and it's because I love you that… I can't be selfish with you and why you can't know this. I don't deserve you but my brother does."

_Oh God, he said it. Why does he love me? I'm just some teenage girl. Wait, he doesn't deserve me? He can be a jack-ass at times but he deserves to be loved. But, but I'm with Stefan. I love Stefan. What does it say about me to develop feelings for his brother? He's going to get hurt because of me which is the last thing I ever want to do. Katherine tried to be with them both and it nearly destroyed them. I won't do that to them. _

"God, I wish you didn't have to forget this but you do." I watch myself as my confession is compelled away. Cat's out of the bag now.

Laugh or cry. Not sure which I should do at this moment. The knowledge that there are feelings buried in her is common knowledge to both of us. Even Stefan when he was in full ripper mode saw it, but my heart just took a beating as Katherine, yet again, makes me second best. Elena has always been scared of being like my psycho ex. She met and chose Stefan first and her fear of being like Katherine will lock her into that decision. Damnit all to hell.

As my own private version of inception plays out, Elena's bedroom falls away. Green grass is beneath my feet and there a lots of people milling about. As I look around, I recognize the town square. I can see Caroline and Jeremy sitting a little distance away on a blanket. As I continue turning in a circle to take everything in, Stefan and Elena stand before me.

"You're breaking the rules, you know. Movie night's supposed to be a distraction. Tomorrow we can return to our regularly scheduled drama" Elena sighs.

"I know. I wish this could wait, but it can't. Listen, um, the other night when Damon was helping Tyler, something happened. Tyler was starting to transform, and Damon was bitten" Stefan looks at Elena with a pained expression.

"What? Is it... is he gonna..." panic is rising in Elena's voice. I start to fidget and twitch involuntarily as panic washes over me like a tidal wave. This isn't my panic I have to remind myself. It's what Elena felt at that moment.

"Yeah" Stefan admits.

Stupid Lockwood kid. I still can't believe after everything he ended up biting me and almost killing me.

"Oh, my God. And he came to the house this morning and... and tried to apologize. I practically slammed the door in his face" Elena says.

Elena's guilt replaces the panic as I hear her thoughts. _He was so vulnerable and desperate when he came to the house and I acted like a callous bitch. Damon has feelings, too, and yet again I threw them aside. I should have known something was wrong. How could I have been so cruel to him after everything he has done to try and protect me?_

I can only shake my head at her thoughts. She felt bad about hurting me. This girl's heart is way too big. All I've done is hurt her.

"He told me not to tell you, but I figured if you wanted to talk to him, I... I wouldn't wait" Stefan says sadly.

"Stefan"

"It's not over. There might be a cure, but I have to find Klaus to get it."

"No, he's going to kill you" Elena shakes her head.

"No, he had the chance to kill me, but he didn't. Whatever Damon's done, whatever has led him here, I'm the one that made him become a vampire in the first place, so if there's a chance for a cure, I owe it to him to find it." Stefan pulls Elena into a hug.

My head is spinning as Elena's emotions are all over the place, a mixture of sadness, fear, guilt, grief intermingle with her thoughts. _I'm going to lose them both. Jenna, John, Isabel, my parents. Now Damon and Stefan. It's too much. How much loss can one person take? Everyone needs to walk away from me. People's lives are just destroyed because of me._

Elena is been a strong person, but I now know how she is the strongest person I have ever met. She carries so much pain. It hangs on her threatening to drag her into the abyss. I have to struggle against its burden myself so as to not curl up into the fetal position in defeat, and I have only felt it for a few moments. Yet she was there for me while we thought I was dying. She has been there for all of us all the while silently suffering with the pain and guilt of her losses. She forced Alaric back to life and gave him a family. She stood up to Stefan in all his bad boy douchieness as well stood up to Klaus who literally killed her. I think I just fell in love a little more if that is even possible

Then there's my brother, the martyr. Some day, I need him to not save me. I'm the big brother. Isn't it my job to protect him? Yet, I'm such an asshole that I do stupid things, like getting myself bit by a werewolf, endanger everybody and force Stefan to sacrifice his entire life. Good job Damon. Way to protect your family. Maybe everyone is right, I really am bad and there is nothing redeemable about me. I need a drink.

Of, crap another memory. Suddenly I am in a car. Alaric is in the driver's seat and Elena is sitting in the passenger seat. I can feel fear and apprehension in her and she keeps looking around out the window. This is when we were in Tennessee running from a hybrid and looking for Stefan.

"Stefan's out there somewhere and now Damon and we're just sitting in this car?" Elena asks her voice thick with frustration.

"Let the vampires fight the hybrid zombie mountain man. I'll take care of keeping the humans safe" Alaric sighs.

"I thought you were checked out of taking care of people." Elena turns in her seat to look at Alaric.

"I know what you're doing. Don't. There doesn't need to be a lesson here" Alaric says quietly.

"You're better at it than you think, you know?" Elena says.

"Oh, boy, are you a sucker for a lost cause or what?" Alaric shakes his head.

"You're not a lost cause, Ric. You're just lost. But so is Jeremy, and so am I. Our family is gone. We don't have anybody. I'm sorry, but you don't have anybody either, so... We're kind of right for each other."

"I'm keeping the ring, then" Alaric holds his hand up looking in her the eye.

I can feel Elena's relief but the fear and apprehension are a still an underlying current in her emotional stream. _Thank God. We need a family even if it's not blood. It's dysfunctional, but can we be there to help each other survive all of this. Now Damon where the hell are you?_

This is too much emotional baggage. Now I really need a drink.

"Bonnie" I call grasping the talisman.

Opening my eyes, Elena's warm hand is pressed against my cheek. I sit up and yet again all eyes are on me. Stefan catches my eye and I can't match his gaze. Stupid emotions, I don't do guilt, yet there it is.

"Well" Jeremy asks impatiently.

"Just random memories. I can't control what I see. I did find out Elena's subconscious is really strong." I stretch my aching back that was sore from when she threw me.

"Damon, your bleeding" Caroline gasps.

Looking down I see my shirt is shredded from my shoulder to the middle of my chest and my shirt is covered in blood.

"Surprise, surprise. Elena has a bit of a fear of hybrids." I shrug my shoulders.

"I should go get cleaned up before someone gets suspicious. I'll be back before visiting hours are over." Picking my leather jacket off the chair in the corner, I pull it on zipping it up to cover up my shirt and blood. I put my head down and walk out of the room quickly before anyone can ask more questions.

After a quick shower and change of clothes, I feel restless and claustrophobic at the Boarding House and I head to the Grille for a drink.

"Bourbon?" The bartender asks. Being a regular has its perks. I just nod my head as I sit at the bar. A glass is set down before me a minute later and I down its contents enjoying the burn down my throat. I signal for a refill. Someone settles on the stool next to me. "Scotch, neat."

"Hello, Ricky."

"Damon." Alaric turns to face me.

"Spill. What did you see?"

"The mind of a teenage girl. It's all very complicated. Sex, drugs and Rock 'N Roll. Very fascinating to watch" I respond sarcastically waving my hands in the air.

"Damon, we are only going to get through this together. Tell me what you saw. If you're drowning in booze instead of in that room, you saw something."

"Kids these days. They think of the darndest things." I need more alcohol, lots more alcohol. The bartender walks by and I compel him for the bottle.

"Deflection. Now spill, unless you want me to vervain you and use you for target practice." Alaric leans in a bit.

"Back off, dad." I don't even try to hide the anger in my voice. "I unlocked a memory." My eyes are suddenly glued to my glass.

"That's good news, but this is not what happiness looks like." He taps his glass against mine.

"It may have been a memory I made her forget" I answer hesitantly.

"What did you do to her? I told you to take a beat with her." Alaric is on his feet in my face. I push him back down on the stool and look around the bar.

"I didn't do anything to her. This all happened after the whole Rose kidnapping incident. Settle down jack-ass." I hiss at him.

"Well, then why would you compel her?"

"In a moment of weakness I told her something very personal and I needed her to forget it." I pour more bourbon into my glass.

"What would be so bad that she had to forget…..you didn't recite some sonnet and use the 'L' word did you?" Alaric says sarcastically draining his drink.

This is why I don't have friends. These emotional talks are very draining. "I may have uttered that word."

"Holy shit, Damon Salvatore expressed true emotions for someone else." Alaric chuckled. "We all know you have a thing for her, but I didn't know you had actually told her."

"Hence, the compelling. I may also have told her that she belongs with my brother and that I didn't deserve her. Call it a moment of insanity." I finally look at him raising an eyebrow.

He looks me with a look of shock on his face. "Do you really believe that?"

"Believe what?"

"That your brother deserves her more than you do?" Alaric asks.

"Have you met me? I am a first rate asshole that hurts everyone that comes near me. I killed you for fucks sake because I got pissed off." I just roll my eyes at him.

"I'm going to be honest. I think Elena should run for the hills and leave you and your brother's undead asses in the dust. She's eighteen and should live a normal life."

"Thanks, your words are so supportive Ric." I raise my glass at him.

He just glares at me and continues as if I never interrupted. "I also know that being a doppelganger means that having a normal life probably isn't possible for her."

No one can argue with that, supernatural trouble seems to follow that girl wherever she goes.

"Yeah, well its baby bro that has won the girl. Even if I thought I was good enough for her, I see the writing on the wall. She loves Stefan. Stefan loves her. Elena cares for me, there's sexual attraction for sure, because, well, it's me. She has feelings for me, but it's not me she loves. Anyways, between that and the martyr complex my brother has for saving me, how could I make a move on his girl? I lost my brother once because we both loved the same girl and I couldn't let her go. History will not repeat. After everything Stefan has done for me I can't let someone come between us and I know Elena would never want to be the person that tore us apart. It's my lot in life to pine after what I can't have." God, this depressing, why am I pouring my heart out?

"You repeat any of this; you know I will have to kill you, right?" I fill Alaric's glass with bourbon.

Alaric laughs. "I figured."

Alaric face looks serious. "I'm a guy so as most guys go I am oblivious to what's really going on, but I don't think Elena trusts Stefan. Not like she trusts you."

I look at Alaric with a confused expression. "They have been practically inseparable the last month since we sprung him from the basement."

"Inseparable, but not really together. I've never seen her kiss him and when he tries she only lets him kiss her on the cheek. She hasn't let him upstairs at the house. Now, granted that could be for my benefit."

I start racking my brain for all the times I have seen them together at the Boarding House. Not wanting to experience the glow that is Stefan and Elena, I usually focus on Stefan if I am in the same room to make sure Stefan doesn't have a ripper relapse and go for Elena's jugular.

"Now that I think about it, she hasn't been upstairs at the Boarding House except to pop into my room to talk to me."

"Something to think about." Alaric knocks back another drink.

"Don't give me false hope, Ric. Even _IF_ she had true feelings to be more than my friend, even _IF_ she acted on those feelings, even _IF_ we both could get over the fact we were betraying Stefan, would any of you actually let her be with me. You barely tolerate me. Witchy would have blown my brain up ages ago if not for Elena. Jeremy and Matt would stake me where I stood if I made a move on her. Caroline, well she's a diehard romantic so she may approve. Yet again, after the way I treated her when we were together, probably not." I chuckle slightly at the reactions of everyone would have if Elena and I were ever together. The reactions would be quite comical actually.

"Like, I said. She's eighteen and should go to college, party, marry some doctor or lawyer and have 2.5 kids. But she fell in love with one vampire already then there is you and Elena, you two have this weird connection that none of us understand. I've seen your true nature as well as your brother's. Which one of you actually tried to eat her?" Alaric raises an eyebrow at me.

"I did bite her once." I figure all the card should be on the table at this point.

"Yeah, when you were sick and hallucinating, but as soon as you realized it was Elena you stopped. Stefan only stopped because Klaus ordered him too. If she has to be with one of you…let's just say, don't throw in the towel just yet." Alaric knocks back the drink I just poured for him.

"Thanks for the sentiment, Ric, but Elena once told me its 'Stefan, it will alllwaaaaays be Stefan.'" A surge of pain wells inside of me.

"Sorry, I didn't know that." Alaric slaps me on the shoulder.

"Since, we're sharing. Elena really appreciates you sticking around and being there for her and Jeremy." I figure I need to throw the guy a bone of support.

"Thanks." Alaric stares into his glass.

After drinking in silence for a while, I realize Alaric is wasted. "Let's go Ric. Time to go home and sleep it off. I'll send Jeremy home when I get to the hospital."

Alaric may need to get some new coping skills. He's too heavy for me to keep hauling his drunk ass home. Of course, I wouldn't be dropping his drunk ass in bed if I hadn't started the drinking and wallowing party. Once back at the hospital, I send everyone home since visiting hours are just about over. I can't handle being around anyone at the moment anyway.

Assuming my usual spot at Elena's bedside, I just stare at her for a long time.

"I'm sorry I compelled you. Just add it to the long list of horrible things I have done to you."

I drop my head on her bed. "I just couldn't hold it in anymore at that point. Stefan still does deserve you, I meant every word. Even though he is the better man, it will never change that fact that I love you and will always love you. I hope that knowledge is enough for you to forgive me for compelling you. I know it was a breach of our trust and for that I'm sorry."

The rest of the night passed in silence as I laid my head on her bed holding her hand and just listened to her heart beat and her steady breathing.

**A/N: Please send me suggestions if there are particular scenes from any of the 3 seasons that you would like Damon to experience as a memory. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you to all those that have set alerts or favorited this story. It really helps motivate me to keep the story going. Thank for you all of the reviews and suggestions for memories. I promise I will get to all of the suggestions in upcoming chapters. Sorry this chapter took me a little longer to post than usual. This chapter fought me for some reason. Just to make sure there is no confusion text in italics represents Elena's thoughts that Damon hears. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Three days have passed since we last tried going into Elena's mind. Bonnie and Caroline had to go back to school and Ric had to return to his little teaching gig. Jeremy refuses to go back to school and for now we aren't pushing the issue. Rebekah and Stefan are helping with searching during the day for the vampire that will die a slow gruesome death and I am staying at the hospital more so Jeremy isn't alone with Elena all day. Stefan has slowly been increasing the amount of time he could spend at the hospital but he still has to leave after a few hours. He usually stays the first few hours after visiting hours are over and I am on my own the rest of the night.

"Let's get the show going, Bonnie." As usual, my patience is thin.

"These spells take time, Damon. Settle down." She closes her eyes and takes a few deep breathes while I drum my fingers on my thigh waiting. "Okay, take her hand."

Grasping Elena's hand the blackness envelopes me. Opening my eyes, I am immediately knocked to the ground with a stake aimed over my heart. Instinctually, I grab a hold of the stake pushing it away from me and look up at who is holding it.

"Elena" I yell. Her subconscious is freakishly strong.

We wrestle against each other, each trying to take control of the stake. It's sort of a metaphor for our relationship, if I thought hard enough about it. I feel the stake start to piece my skin and I howl in pain. Rolling my hips against her, I manage to flip us over and I pin her to the ground beneath me holding her hands above her head.

"Elena…Elena, its Damon" I try to use soothing tones, but it's very difficult with her trying to kill me and all.

"You don't belong here" Elena screams.

I must have let my guard down slightly as she managed to get her knees underneath me. Before I can repin her in place she bucks me off and slams me to the ground. Elena is nose to nose to with me and manages to regain a grip on the stake.

"Elena, I'm here to help you. You need to wake up."

"Leave!" She yells but less loudly then before.

"Elena, please. Wake up, come back to us." I say softly. Elena jabs the stake in my shoulder and disappears.

Note to self, Elena's subconscious is getting more aggressive. Wincing, I pull the stake out of my shoulder and sit up. Convincing her subconscious to allow her to wake up may not be a viable option. Tracking down the vampire that did this to her is now vital and we need to figure out to how force him to compel her awake. I get back to my feet and stumble into the darkness.

Only a few steps in and the parlor of the Boarding House looms around me. Elena is sitting on the couch and watches as the memory version of me strides into the room.

"You were supposed to leave."

Elena stands up and hands me a glass of scotch. "I did but then I came back to make sure that you're okay."

"I appreciate the gesture. I'm just glad it's over." Oh, this the day Rose died or, more accurately, the day I killed her. No wonder I'm snarky and pissed off.

"You know I don't believe that." The warmth of Elena's concern and desire to console seeps through me wrapping around me like a blanket.

"Go home, Elena. Get some rest. It's a whole new day tomorrow." The exasperation is dripping off of every word that comes out of my mouth.

"Damon, I'm your friend" She is trying so hard to comfort me and I am just glaring daggers at her.

"I'm well aware of that."

"And a friend usually knows when her friend is hurting." She steps closer.

"What do you want to hear? That I cared about Rose? That I'm upset? Well I didn't and I'm not." The memory version of me walks away gesticulating to the door angrily for Elena to leave.

"There you go, pretending to turn it off, pretending not to feel. Damon, you're so close, don't give up." I can feel Elena's frustration mingling with the desire to console me.

I see myself turn back to face her. "I feel Elena, okay? And it sucks! What sucks even more is that it was supposed to be me. Jules was coming after me." She came to comfort and I threw it back in her face. That's me. First class dick.

"You feel guilty." She seems surprised in that moment. Fuck yea, I felt guilt. I pushed Jules and Rose paid the price. Rose didn't deserve that.

"That would be human of me, wouldn't it Elena? And I'm not human. You want to talk about giving up? All you've done is give up! Go home. There's been enough doom, gloom and personnel growth for one night." Ahhh deflection. My classic response.

A look of disappointment spreads across Elena's face. "Okay, I will."

Elena pulls the memory version of me into a hug. The warmth inside me grows as Elena's sense of compassion and desire to comfort in that moment grows. _I wish he wouldn't hide behind his walls. I know he's not human, but he's not the monster he thinks he is either. He's just alone. He makes everyone thinks he is a jack-ass and a monster so he can stay behind his walls and not get hurt again. I wish he would let me support and comfort him so he knows that he is not alone and is cared for._

"Good night Damon."

That girl always could see through my bullshit. Why would she want to comfort me after the horrible things I have done, not just to her, but to others she cares about? Elena had no ulterior motive, just an honest desire to help and support. Ric was right when he said to her she was a sucker for lost causes. She was so desperate to believe I could be more, that the vampire didn't define who I was or could be. I want to believe Elena, I want to prove her faith in me is justified, but my history begs to differ.

The combination of Elena's compassion and my bitterness from the memory causes my head to spin a bit. I close my eyes to steady myself. I open them and see I am in the library at the Boarding House. Elena stepping towards the memory version of me.

"I'm not going to say that I'm sorry we got the grimoire without you last night, because I'm not, really." She looks cute standing there all determined.

"Well, at least you're honest."

"I was protecting the people I love, Damon. But so were you, in your own way twisted way. And as hard as it is to figure, we're all on the same side, after the same thing." _I know he just wants the woman he loves back and I can admire that. What would I do to protect the people I love if pushed?_

"Not interested." I say dismissively.

"Yes, you are, because you were willing to work with us yesterday." She's glaring right back at me. _Don't back down Elena. He's just someone that has been hurt in the past and you did nothing to help him to trust you adding to the pain he has already experienced._

"Fool me once, shame on you." I glare at her.

"Ok, when we were in Atlanta, why didn't you use your compulsion on me?" She crosses her arms and gives me that look just daring me to lie to her.

"Who's to say I didn't?" The smug look on the face of the memory version of me is actually pretty disgusting.

"You didn't. I know you didn't, but you could have. You and I...we have something. An understanding. And I know that my betrayal hurt you, different from how it is with you and Stefan, but I'm promising you this now. I'll help you get Katherine back."

"I wish I could believe you."

Elena takes her necklace, setting it on the side table and steps closer. "Ask me if I'm lying now."

I see myself reach down and pick up her necklace putting it back on for her. "I didn't compel you in Atlanta because we were having fun. I wanted it to be real. I'm trusting you. Don't make me regret it."

_Deep down, there is a man that is loyal and passionate. Being hurt so often and by so many people causes him to lash out and hurt others. Maybe if I can show him what a friend can really be, he can be the man I saw in Atlanta, not the monster he thinks he needs to show everyone else._

This girl never ceases to surprise me. This memory is from before we opened the tomb, before I started to fall in love with her. I was still fully on the Katherine diabolical roller coaster of obsession. She knew even then my true motivations and could see the cracks in my walls. She's the only one that bothers to acknowledge that I'm more than a psychotic asshole. Even in our little band of misfit toys, I'm the outcast except with Elena.

Before I can ponder her thoughts any further, the two figures in the room fade away but I am still in my bedroom. Please be something less angsty. I hesitantly step further into the room looking around waiting for some new baddie to jump me. I see Elena kneeling on my bed in little boy shorts and a white button down shirt half unbuttoned facing what must be a fantasy version of me, because only in my dreams has Elena been on bed looking like that. She's also staring at me and is that a lustful look?

I watch her slowly undoing the buttons on my shirt. Woo hoo, it really is a fantasy. I know these are Elena's private fantasies and I should feel bad for violating her thoughts by seeing this, but after getting my ass kicked by her subconscious this is a welcome change.

Elena made quick work of my shirt and slowly kisses up the chest of fantasy me, suckling at my neck. If I close my eyes I can almost feel the burn on my skin where she kissed. Fantasy me caresses her face and pulls Elena into a kiss. Elena tangles one hand in my hair deepening the kiss while she undoes my belt and pants. The remaining clothes are quickly discarded and two very naked bodies are on the bed kissing and groping at every inch of each other.

I wish at this very moment, more than I have wished for anything in my life, that the fantasy version of me that I am watching would be the real me as I watch Elena straddle and lower herself on my oh so impressive girth. Damn, this is hot. She sets a languid pace her head thrown back and eyes closed her hand resting on my chest.

"Elena, you're beautiful." I watch as I push myself into a sitting position and Elena's legs wrap around my waist. The fantasy version of me and Elena are staring into each other's eyes lips ghosting each other whispering each other's names. Not that this scene isn't incredibly hot to watch, but I take a look around the room. The slow pace of the sex, staring into each other's eyes, candles lit all around the room and there is soft music playing. It's all…very…intimate.

I know women fantasize about me all of the time. It's not ego, well maybe its ego, but I know women and I know the effect I have on them. I can sense Elena's arousal around me often. Hell, even Bonnie has been aroused by the sight of me a time or two and she hates me. Most women that sleep with me want the wam, bam that their significant other's can't provide to them. Its sex. I fuck them and we all move on, no strings attached.

What I am seeing is different. This isn't fucking. This is making love. All of this stuff is really messing with my head.

"Damon, bite me. Please." Elena moans and quickens the pace, moving her hair to the side.

"Elena." Her name seems to hover in the air as I see myself suckle on her pulse point before my fangs decent and piece her delicate skin. How is she tapping into all of my own fantasies? I have imagined biting Elena in the throes of sex. I can only imagine how sweet her blood would taste as she spirals toward orgasm.

Elena is moaning my name even louder and her back arches her body shuddering. Then she is suddenly on her back. The fantasy me retracts from her neck and starts to drive quicker.

"Oh, God, Damon. Please don't stop." I see Elena's second organism already building. Damn I'm good.

"I'll never leave you" I whisper as my tongue circles Elena's breast.

"I'll never let anyone hurt you." I whisper kissing along Elena's collar bone.

"I will always choose you" I whisper kissing along her neck.

I see myself reaching between our writhing bodies to find her please point while angling her hips up. From the moan, I must have hit her g-spot. It only takes a few more strokes for her to come undone again and the fantasy version of me quickly follows.

"Wow" Elena whispers. As I start to roll over Elena pulls me back. "Don't, I want you to stay inside me."

I am seriously screwed. That was as intimate of a fantasy as I could ever imagine. Fuck…me. What does it mean that this in her head? I can't focus on this right now. Need to focus on waking Elena up.

My chest is actually heaving I am breathing so hard from having watched the scene play out and it took me a moment to realize the Boarding House was fading away. Finally, back to the hallway. I walk down examining the doors and various locks. One door has an old fashioned lock coated in rust. Raising my foot and giving a swift kick the door opens easily. Weak compulsion. I barely had to use any strength.

Elena suddenly runs by me. I stand there dumb-founded for a moment as I look around and recognize the tree lined streets not far from the Gilbert house. As I see her disappearing in the distance I take off after her. Elena stops for a minute and turns around jogging in place. I look behind me as I slow down to stop next to her and see Ric about a block away.

"Can't keep up Ric?" Elena laughs and starts running again.

As she rounds the corner she runs directly into someone that knocks her down. Elena looks up in a panic scrambling back on all fours against a fence next to the sidewalk.

"I'm sorry, I should look where I'm going." A guy reaches his hand down to Elena to help her up. She hesitates for a second then reaches out her hand. I look at her outstretched hand. Her vervain filled bracelet is missing. I take a closer look at the guy helping Elena to her feet trying to memorize his features. Blonde hair, green eyes, over 6 feet, slim build. He looks to be around Elena's age and is wearing running gear.

"Its okay, I should be more careful." Elena takes a step to the side. I can't quite pinpoint her feelings. It doesn't feel like fear, but there is an uneasiness growing. _Stay or run, decide quick Elena._

The blonde smiles at Elena. "You must be Elena. I've heard a lot about you." He grabs Elena by the arms and she starts to struggle. I shiver as her fear slams into me. Do we have a winner for the vampire asshole that hurt Elena?

"Hybrid?" Elena asks as she struggles. Her comment has me take a second look at him. No jewelry to allow him to walk in the sun. Elena's right, he's a hybrid.

Suddenly the blonde haired vampire looks up. "Shit!"

He stares into Elena's eyes. "You will forget that I am a hybrid. You will think I am new in town and will be attending high school with you once my family is settled. My name is Griffin." Elena's feelings immediately shift and she feels relaxed and calm.

Just as the vampire finishes the compulsion, Ric comes around the corner and stops dead in his tracks seeing the blonde and Elena together on the sideway.

"Everything okay?" Ric asks hesitantly.

"Yeah, fine Ric. This is Griffin. We had a klutzy moment and ran into each other. He's new and will be starting at school." Elena turns to Griffin. "This is our history teacher, Mr. Saltzman."

"Good to meet you Griffin. Elena, we should finish our run. I have papers to grade."

Instantly I am back in the hallway. There is another door with an old fashioned rusty lock similar to the one I just broke down. Yet again, one swift kick and the door flies open. Newbies, such weak compulsion.

Elena is standing outside the Grille, tapping her foot. Elena glances at her watch. _Where's Bonnie? She's ten minutes late. Come on Bonnie. _It's sort of cute sensing and hearing her impatience. Usually I am the impatient one and she seems to have the patience of a saint.

The hairs on the back of my neck suddenly stand-up. Elena must be scared. _Why is that guy staring at me?_

I look across the street and see a guy standing on the sidewalk. He is definitely staring at her. A second later, he is in front of her. Crap. This guy is not the same one as in the last memory. What the hell is going on? Elena steps back hitting the brick wall of the Grille. She pulls out a vervain dart and tries to jab it in his shoulder, but he blocks her forcing her am against the wall.

"You must be Elena. Katherine would be stronger" he whispers in her ear. I study him. This guy is blonde but mid-twenties, stocky build and only a couple of inches taller than Elena. Wait no ring or other jewelry that I can see. He is not burning in the sun, he must also be a hybrid. He quickly pulls off Elena's bracelet and the necklace she had worn that day.

"Don't want any vervain between us now do we?"

"What do you want?" Elena knees him in the groin and she wiggles free but he catches the back of her jacket and pulls her back against the wall.

Male blondie drags Elena into the alley. "We need a little donation." Elena manages to get a stake out of her pocket and wedges it in his stomach and takes off at a dead sprint out of the alley. That's my girl. As I watch her run, I see the little Griffin newbie from the last memory step into the end of the alley and I can only watch as Elena runs straight into him while looking over her shoulder to make sure the first guy is still down.

"Where are you running off to Elena?" Griffin asks. God, I will enjoy killing this one. I hate feeling the intensity of Elena's fear. Since I can't touch anything, there is nothing I can break or kill so all I can do is pace back and force and watch.

"You will be quiet and hold still." Griffin compels her. Elena immediately drops her he arms and she stops struggling. Griffin turns Elena around and leads her back to male blondie. What the hell are they up to?

"How did you let a human stake you? What a pansy-ass?" Griffin laughs pushing Elena against the wall.

"Hurry and let's get this over with so we can get this stupid experiment done and over with. She's got two vampires and a witch always near her. I prefer not to get dead because of some teenage girl." Blondie looks further into the alley and a woman comes near. Why does she look familiar?

"Get it done." The two hybrids step back.

The woman steps forward and rolls up Elena's sleeve. _Please stop, whatever you're doing, please stop. Just let me go._

God, this is killing me. I hate her being scared and in danger. Where the hell was I when this happened? Why wasn't I protecting her? Damn you witchy for being late.

The women pulls out a needle. What is she doing? Is she drawing blood? Yes, that is exactly what she is doing. I have no clue what is going on. The woman finishes and steps back.

Griffin steps forward and turns Elena towards him. "You will forget that you saw us, you will forget that we did anything to you." Elena blinks and she is alone in the alley.

These memories aren't making any sense. I need back in that hallway. There is a lot more I need to unlock to figure out what happened to her. The Grille fades away and I prepare myself for what happens next. Blackness. Come on, give me another memory, the hallway, something. I can't call it quits for today yet. Wait, what was that? I hear grunting. If this is another Stefan and Elena sex memory, I may have to kill something when I get out of here. Walking towards the sound, I definitely see Stefan, but he is not having sex. He is currently choking me. Well, not me but a memory version of me. Stefan and I fight a lot, she probably has a lot of memories of us at each other's throats. This is weird, it's just us fighting in the dark so this can't be a memory. I see myself slam a fist into Stefan's jaw and he stumbles back.

"I love her, she will never be yours. She'll never love you or respect you." Stefan screams.

"What's the matter, brother, worried she may love me and not you?" I am guessing this a fear version of me. I don't see Elena anywhere and I still seem to fighting Stefan in the dark. Curses and snide remarks are flying back and forth as I watch myself and Stefan circle each other. Each of us pulls out a stake and charge at each other. A scream erupts from the darkness and I turn to see Elena, tears streaming down her face.

"Stop it both of you. You're brothers, family. You can't fight each other, especially not over me." She yells moving to break us up, but it's too late. Simultaneously stakes piece chests and we both drop to the ground.

"Noooooo!" Elena screams running and kneeling between the bodies. The stakes have pieced the heart but our bodies are still moving, hands reaching desperately for Elena as if she is our lifeline to survive. She reaches over and pulls the stakes from both our bodies. I watch as Elena's jeans and converse tennis shoes morph into black leather pants and knee high boots. Her henly shirt is replaced with a tight purple corset and her normally straight hair suddenly is curly.

"My boys, always fighting over me. I'm Katherine's doppelganger, the same… in… every…way." She whispers kissing us each on the cheek. "I let you love me, giving you both hope that I would be yours in the end. Katherine destroyed you in 1864, and now I guess it's my turn" Elena says with a smile.

Elena reaches into the chests of each body and pulls out our hearts. She stands hands dripping with blood. "Such a same, both so beautiful. You think you would have learned from history and figured out a way to get along and not fight over little old me." She walks backs from the bodies with languid strides.

This is the embodiment of Elena's fear of being Katherine. She literally has transformed herself into Katherine. Years of hatred and torment have existed between me and my brother all at the hands of Katherine. Her desire to have us both drove a wedge between us. The fact that Katherine really only wanted Stefan didn't help me wanting to play nice with Stefan.

Elena turns, upon seeing me she drops the hearts and lunges and pins me to the ground. "Hello, Daaamoooon." She purrs.

"Elena." Great, her subconscious is back for round two.

"How long before I destroy you and Stefan like Katherine? She said it was okay to love you both like she did." She caresses my cheek with her bloody hands and brings her face close to me. "You think me innocent and sweet, but I let two brothers fall in love with me. I let you risk your lives. I let you into my life knowing I held your hearts in my hand and had the power to rip them out at any moment." She whispers in my ear.

"Elena, you are not Katherine. Your heart is pure. You never asked me to love you." I reach out to cup her face. "Katherine is a psychotic bitch that never loved me and used me to get to Stefan. All you've even done is be my friend and care about me when no one else would. You've never strung me along or pretended to love me."

"You don't belong here. Please leave." Elena whispers he voice cracking as a tear rolls down her cheek.

I wipe it away with the pad of my thumb. "You need to wake up, Elena. Let me help you wake up."

"Leave" she utters before disappearing. I look down at myself. No wounds, I must be making progress.

Not wanting to push my luck at the moment I reach for the talisman. "Bonnie" I call and I am deposited back into Elena's room.

I look around at everyone. "We have big problems." I relay what I say in the two unlocked memories.

"Bonnie do you remember what day you were supposed to meet Elena at the grille and you were late?" Alaric asks.

"Two weeks before Elena's attack I think." Bonnie answers.

"Caroline, go see your mom and see if you can pull any surveillance footage from around the Grille for two weeks before her attach give or take a couple of days. Let's see if we can get pictures of these two hybrids." I order.

"The woman, I saw looked really familiar. I just don't know where I know her from." I rack my brains but come up blank.

"What were the hybrids up to?" Jeremy asks.

"I have no idea, and that's what worries me the most." I admit. I turn to Stefan. "From all of your dealings with Klaus and the hybrids, were there any additional evil schemes that were never fully played out."

"Not that I am aware of." Stefan shakes his head.

"Since they took her blood, do you think they are trying to make their own hybrids?" Jeremy asks.

"God, I hope not." Alaric runs his hands through her hair. "Maybe it's time we visit Tyler."

"I'll go." Stefan stands. I open my mouth to protest when he puts his hand up to interrupt. "Diplomacy is not you're strong suite. We don't want to scare Tyler off if there is some other big evil scheme brewing in this town." This from the guy that was decapitating hybrids in Mystic Falls not so long ago.

"Maybe you should go help Caroline and Liz with the surveillance footage and get out of here for a bit. You need to get cleaned up anywhere. There are still a few hours before visiting hours are over." Alaric motions at my shoulder. Oh, right. I forgot Elena had stake me plus I've hardly been out of this room for days. Maybe some fresh air will help me place where I know that woman from.

Nodding my head, I take one last look at Elena and walk out of the room. I head to the Boarding House to grab a quick shower. As I stand in the warm spray of the shower the face of the woman haunts me. I know I have seen her somewhere before. I turn off the shower and wrap a towel around my waist. I walk over to my dresser and pull out a black t-shirt and as I pull on my jeans it hits me.

I blur to my phone and hit two on the speed dial. Yes, Elena is number one and the irony that a vampire hunter is number two does not escape me. "Alaric!" I hear sounds in the background. "Where are you?"

"I'm on my home to grab a shower. I left Matt and Jeremy at the hospital with Elena."

"Get back there now. I know who the woman is from Elena's memory and she may be in danger."

I blur to the camaro excited I may finally get to kill someone that hurt Elena.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chapter has very dark violent themes. Just wanted to give a warning before you read any further. I did include a lighter memory that many of you requested.**

**Thanks again for all of the alerts and reviews.**

Chapter 6

I squeal into the parking lot and jump out seeing Alaric already entering the hospital. I blur next to him.

"Damn it, I hate it when you do that." Alaric growls. "So who are you looking to kill?" Ric is getting to know me too well.

"It's one of the fucking nurses. She's been in Elena's room every few days since she was admitted. She's been there under our fucking noses the whole time. A room full of supernaturals and we all missed it."

"Which one?"

"The red head that usually draws her blood for all of tests."

"Shit! So she's a hybrid?" Alaric looks at me with wide eyes.

"I don't know, but she's somehow involved in what happened to Elena. Once she gives us information on who did this and why it happened she's dead." We arrive at the room to see Jeremy and Matt sitting peacefully with Elena.

"Alaric, stay here. Any hospital personal come in here, call me and don't let them leave. I'm going to search the hospital."

After searching for an hour I head to back to the room. "Nothing." I drop into a chair extremely frustrated.

"I talked to a couple of the nurses while you were searching. Turns out she's new. Surprise, surprise she started the day after Elena was admitted. Her next shift isn't for a couple of days. I managed to get an address for her and I had Liz check it out. It's a fake. I also got a look at Elena's medical chart. The doctors haven't ordered any new blood tests since they couldn't find a find reason for the coma. That's well over a week ago."

"So she's been doing something with all the blood she's been drawing then. So we basically have to wait for her to come back to work to find her?" I can't hide the frustration from my voice. Did I mention that patience is not my strong suite?

"Looks like it." Alaric admits.

"If we have a couple of days before we get to talk to naughty nurse, then make sure Bonnie is here first thing in the morning and send me back in. We need as much information we can get from Elena's memories." I run my hands through my hair.

"I'll talk to her tonight." Jeremy volunteers.

"Let's go Matt, Jer. Visiting hours are just about over and you guys need to eat something since you have been here all day." Alaric turns to look at me. "Do you want me to stay as back-up?"

"Nope, Stefan will probably be by at some point." I respond.

"See you tomorrow, Damon." Alaric ushers Jeremy and Matt out the door. I pull a chair up next to Elena's bed.

"What have you gotten pulled into now Elena?" I stroke her cheek. "I'll figure it out, Elena. I'll figure out how to fix whatever is going on. I promise."

I lean back in my chair holding Elena's hand with my feet propped up on the bed facing the door. I close my eyes briefly listening to the steady rhythm of Elena's breathing and heartbeat. Sounds that make me feel comforted and keep the hope alive that she will come back to us.

I hear footsteps outside the room. "Hello, brother" I say slowly opening my eyes.

"Brother" Stefan replies pulling a chair up to the other side of the bed.

Everyone has been obsessing how Stefan is holding up while Elena has been in the hospital. I don't want to join the throngs of Stefan's fans ensuring he doesn't brood too much; but I also don't have the time for him to fall off the wagon. "You're not a child, so I won't belittle you by asking if you're okay, but we can't afford a ripper meltdown. You need to come to me if you feel things getting out of control. We need to be here for Elena" I warn.

"I got it Damon. I have it under control" Stefan replies with an acerbic tone.

"You and Elena seem to have gotten….closer" Stefan says hesitantly.

"Well, I may lack the hero hair, but I decided to try being the good guy for a while. I'm happy to turn the reins back over to you, brother." I smirk at him.

"I appreciate everything you're doing to help Elena and bring her back." Stefan stares at me, his body tense.

"Why do I sense a 'but' in there somewhere?" I drop my feet to the floor and lean forward staring at him across the bed.

"I know you love her" Stefan starts.

He is not pulling the jealous boyfriend card on me now is he? "I have no ulterior motive Stefan and I have no grand illusions of me riding off into the sunset with her" I interrupt beyond pissed.

Standing up and walking to the door I pause. "This is not 1864 and Elena is _not_ Katherine. For once wouldn't it be nice for the girl to bring us together instead of tearing us apart? Don't we owe it to Elena to act like brothers for once? I'll leave you so you can have some time alone time with her." I blur outside to go for a walk.

The next morning Bonnie arrives with Alaric, Jeremy and Matt. "Caroline and Stefan are supposed to be here in a little while. Are we ready to do this?"

"Ready as ever" I give a smirk.

"You know the drill, Damon." Bonnie opens the grimoire and closes her eyes while I grasp Elena's hand.

Opening my eyes I am in my bedroom at the Boarding House. The memory version of me emerges from the bathroom drink in hand while Elena leans against the doorway to my room.

"Ugh. Look. Klaus had to think she was dead. Your reaction had to be real." Ah, the night we pretended that Bonnie died.

"I understand why you did what you did. Klaus was fooled, and Bonnie's alive." Elena walks into the room.

"Here's to duplicity." I see myself mockingly raise my drink.

"But let's get one thing straight, Damon. Bonnie will not die for me, I will not let that happen." Elena is a real spitfire. She stands up to me, ignoring the fact that I could snap her like a twig. That girl oozes passion and stubbornness.

"We need to kill Klaus, Elena. Real Klaus. Who will probably be coming to pay you a visit soon now that he knows that Bonnie is dead. She's the only one who can do it." At least I make attempts to give as good as I get with her.

"We'll find another way." Elena's determination to protect and save her friends and family is palpable. You can't help but be drawn to it and want to help no matter what her cause. It's what makes all of us so fiercely want to protect her as she would do anything to protect us.

"I hope so."

"Look, I shouldn't have hit you." Elena's says quietly and there is an air of regret coming at me. _Give him a real apology Elena. He doesn't even like Bonnie yet he put that aside to help her. _

"Apology accepted. Let me be clear about something. If it comes down to you and the witch again, I will gladly let Bonnie die. I will always choose you."

_How do I respond to that? Why, why would he choose me? I'm his brother's girlfriend. Damon never ceases to surprise me. No one gives him credit for his loyalty. He could easily have walked away from me, from Stefan, from all of us, but he has stayed. We won't survive this without him. He makes things so confusing. I should hate him for all he has done, but I just can't. It's actually really humbling to know he cares so much for me._

"Good night, Damon."

"Good night."

At least I know I get to her on some level.

The scene quickly changes and the Lockwood mansion appears. Looking around, there is a crowd of people all dressed up. I can see myself in the crowd in a suit.

"Miss Elena Gilbert, escorted by Mister Stefan Salvatore" a man announces. I see myself moving through the crowd as Elena descends the stairs in a blue dress in the Lockwood foyer. Elena is searching the crowd and her eyes land on the memory version of me with a confused look on her face. I reach out my hand and she accepts it with a small smile.

"Where is Stefan?" She whispers. I can feel the worry and confusion bubbling inside of her.

"I don't know" I admit as I lead her outside to join the other Miss Mystic Falls candidates and their escorts.

I can hear whispers from the crowd as we emerge out into the courtyard. "What is she doing with Damon?" Jenna ponders.

"I have no idea" Alaric answers in confusion.

Elena steps forward and curtsies while I bow at her. "What are we going to do?"

"Right now we just have to get through this" I answer before each of us steps back to start the dance.

_I hope he knows all the steps. Wait, he was alive when the dance was probably invented. Of course he knows the steps. Wow, he is actually really good at this._

It's interesting to see us dance together. As we come together as a couple I can hear comments from the crowd about how nice we look together. Elena is excited and surprised during the dance.

_He's a great dancer. Why does it feel so good and comforting being in his arms? His eyes are really blue and as cliché as it is, for some reason I can't stop staring at them. It's like I'm seeing him for the first time. He seemed so concerned for Stefan, the brother he is supposed to torment for eternity, when we were upstairs a little while ago. I'm not always nice to him and he just rescued me from total humiliation since Stefan's bloodlust is more important than me at the moment._

I don't have long to relish in a touching memory between the two of us before I am thrust back into the darkness. Looking ahead I see Elena. She is standing perfectly still, he back to me. Vicki, Caroline, Anna, Jenna, John, Isobel, Jeremy, Alaric, Bonnie, Stefan and I form a semi-circle around her. All of us are staring blankly at her. Behind her are two bodies, they look like a middle age couple. I'm about one hundred yards behind her unsure what I am looking at.

"So many lives destroyed because of me." Elena says. She motions to the bodies behind her. "First my parents."

"Then Vicki, Caroline, and Anna." Her hand is full of stakes and she throws a stake at her girl's heart and Vicki, Caroline, and Anna collapse to the ground skin grey and veined.

"Then Isobel." She pulls a lighter from the front pocket of her jeans, igniting it and throws it at Isobel's feet. Isobel goes up in flames the ashes falling quickly to the ground.

I take off running to her. "Elena. Stop!"

"Then Jenna and John." A sword materializes in her hand. Elena lifts the sword and slits each throat in quick succession. They each drop to their knees before falling face forward on the ground.

I skid to a stop behind her just as Jenna and John hit the ground. "Elena!" I grab her arm and spin her around to look at me.

"How long before I take the rest?" Elena aims the sword at everyone still standing. She wiggles free and pulls something from her back pocket. In rapid succession she throws a dagger at Jeremy and Alaric. "Each of them has died and only magic has kept them alive. How much longer will magic protect them being that they are involved with the doppelganger?" Elena hisses.

"Elena, look at me." I look in her eyes and see grief and guilt. "You didn't kill any of them."

"I kill or destroy everyone that loves me." Elena whispers dropping to knees.

"Elena, your parents dying was an accident. I killed Vicki and Caroline is still with us. The rest was Klaus. You can't help you were born the doppelganger. You have tried to sacrifice yourself more than once to try and save all of us."

The cold feel of steel is pressed against my throat. "I already destroyed Stefan. Leave me before I kill you too." Elena pleads.

"Not going to happen. I promised I would never leave you and I intend to keep that promise." I wrap my hand around the sword pushing it to the ground. "You did not destroy Stefan. Klaus tried to destroy him but because of you he has his life back. You've saved all of us. We've all become better, stronger people just by living in your shadow trying to live up to the example that you set."

Elena stands stepping back a few steps.

"Come back to us Elena. You need to wake up."

"It's better this way." She continues to walk backwards raising the sword to try and keep me away from her. "You don't belong here. Please leave." Elena lingers looking into my eyes. She scans the bodies of her fallen loved ones and disappears.

I know Elena is fiercely loyal and desperate to protect those she cares about. We have had many arguments over my desire to protect her verses her desire to protect everyone else. But I didn't know how responsible she felt for all of the recent deaths. The rest of us all blame Klaus for the pain and misery we have been put through, but she doesn't see that. She thinks it's her fault that all of this happened. When she wakes we need to help her get over this fear. Besides half of those deaths are somehow linked to me either directly or by me making some rash decision that resulted in someone dying. Damnit, how do I continue to hurt her?

The Gilbert House develops into view and I am standing on the sidewalk in front of the house. I approach the house and see Jeremy and Elena sitting on the porch swing.

"What did you want to talk about?" Jeremy looks sideways at Elena.

"How would you feel if I left town for a bit?" Elena asks hesitantly staring at her shoes.

What? She was thinking of leaving?

I can sense Elena's feelings of disappointment and apprehension as she continues, "Not for long, Jer. Maybe just for a few months or until the fall" she says quickly.

"Oh, why?" Jeremy settles down.

"Klaus is gone, you are all safe, Stefan's back on animal blood. We have been living in constant fear and danger for well over a year. I just need to be away for a while and let Stefan stand on his own two feet. I also need to figure out the rest of my life."

_For so long I never thought I would have a future to plan for, now I need to figure out what to do with the rest of my life. Figure out what I want and what I want my future to be._

"Obviously you're not going with Stefan. Are you going to take Caroline or Damon?"

_Damon is always fun on a road trip, but no, stay strong Elena. He can't go with you. You need to do this on your own._

"I need to do this on my own. For once no protection detail, I need time away from the supernatural so I can figure out what I want and where my life goes from here. Plus Damon needs to stay and be here for Stefan."

_Having Damon with me won't let me focus on sorting through all my feelings, issues and baggage._

What does that mean? What does she need to sort through?

"I'll miss you, but I understand why you need to do it. Just don't stay away too long and don't get dead." Jeremy pulls Elena into a hug.

"Don't say anything yet. I want to break the news to everyone. I better start with Damon. He's probably going to freak out and talk me out of it or try and convince me to let him come." Elena laughs.

There is a rustling in the bushes near the porch.

"Did you hear something?" Elena asks.

"No" Jeremy answers looking around. Elena shrugs.

Well, I think I know why she was attacked. Someone was trying to keep her from leaving town. The thing we still need to figure out is why hybrids were stalking her and taking her blood and why she needed to stay in Mystic Falls.

The hallway comes into view ahead of me as I am pondering the last memory. I move forward to the first door. Locked. No surprise. I kick and then slam my shoulder into the door. It won't budge. I slam my shoulder into the door over and over. Nothing. I feel like giving up when something clangs at my feet. A crowbar? I must be making some progress with her subconscious. I wedge the crowbar into the door and manage to get the lock loosened. I slam my shoulder into the door again and it finally gives way. I fall inside barely keeping my feet.

Fresh air, the smell of grass after a rain hits my nostrils. I walk forward seeing rows of headstones. Elena must be at the cemetery visiting her family. I walk the familiar path and see Elena sitting in front of her parent's graves. I recognize the jacket she is wearing. She just brought it a few weeks ago on a shopping trip with Caroline. Whatever was compelled away happened recently.

I watch Elena talk to her parents telling them about Homecoming, the struggles to get Stefan on the straight and narrow. The loss of her parents is still fresh for her and it brought up reminders of losing my mother. Perching on a headstone near her, I am shocked when Elena is suddenly tackled and pinned to the ground. I jump to knock the person away but pass right through. All I can do is watch whatever is about to happen unfold.

I circle them trying to see who this person is, but they are entirely enshrouded in shadow, not a single detail is visible. My heart again feels like it is being crushed, the weight of Elena's fear drowning me as her hatred did before. I can't bail this time. I have to see this through so I can help her.

He let go of one of her hands to run his hands down to the hem of her shirt. Elena took advantage punching him in the throat, drawing her knees up and managed to buck him off. The adrenaline is coursing through her as she takes off running but he catches her from behind. He pins her arms behind her with one hand while the other maneuvers her belt off using it bind her hands behind her back.

My breaths are coming in rasps and I am pacing back and forth desperate to help her but powerless to do anything.

"Please don't do this. It doesn't have to be this way. Please let me go." Somehow Elena manages to keep herself outwardly calm but her thoughts are panicked and unfocused as she tries to think of an escape, to talk herself out the situation, retreat to a place where she could pretend none of this was real.

He had her on her back again one hand holds her down while the other moves to the button on her jeans. He slowly undoes them while she continues to plead with him. He slides her pants down then just hovers above her and he leans in and whispers in her ear.

"Thank you so much for your previous donation, love. It has started us on a wonderful journey. Now I need another taste. A taste straight from the source to tide me over." The voice sounds so familiar. No accent . I rack my brain, but I can't place the voice.

He gropes his way down as she continues to struggle against him. He runs a finger lightly across the top of her lace panties and she whimpers. I drop to my knees fighting to breathe as her fear increases ten-fold.

A horn beeps in the distance . "We'll save this for another time when there are no interruptions and you're mine" he says running a hand down the length of her body. Elena struggles harder then he bites into her inner thigh. She screams in pain. He drinks for a few minutes and pulls out.

"You do taste divine" he chuckles before sinking into a new spot. Elena struggles less, and I can only assume it's from the blood loss. With lighting speed she was fully dressed and back on her feet.

"You will forget this encounter. You will forget who did this to you." Then Elena is left alone. She looks around confused for a moment before leaving the cemetery staggering a bit.

I am on my hands and knees trying to control my breathing, control the anger that threatens to make me shut my emotions off so I won't feel my anger, my feeling of helplessness, her fear, but this is about Elena. I have to feel these things for her. Share with her what she experienced. He didn't rape her, but he violated her nonetheless. She is beautiful and pure. No one should ever be able to touch her and hurt her. I wish that memory could have stayed locked away forever. Whoever did this will die slowly and painfully.

The idea pops into my head that maybe this was a fear and it didn't really happen. I'm ignoring the part of my brain that reminds me that since what I say was behind a locked door it guarantees it was a memory. I desperately want this to be just a fear, but I know better than most that wishing things to be true usually doesn't equate to reality. I grip the talisman tightly and growl Bonnie's name and find myself chest heaving next to Elena's bed.

All eyes are on me, looking hopeful waiting for answers. I have to know. I have to know if what I just saw was a real memory or one of her fears. The anger is so close to the surface.

"Alaric, Jeremy, Matt get out." I know Elena would never want them to see what had happened to her.

"Damon, no. What did you see?" Jeremy asks.

"Caroline, get them out now. Carry them, compel them. I don't care. Get them out into that hall then get your ass back in here."

Caroline for once didn't fight me but jumps up grabbing Alaric and Jeremy's hands and drags them out as they protest but she is too strong for them. Matt follows obediently, with a confused expression on his face. She shoves them into the hallway and closes the door standing in front of it so they can't get back in.

"Okay, Damon I did what you asked. Now are you going to tell me what the hell happened in there and why did you kick them out of the room?" Caroline demands. Don't snap her neck becomes my mantra as the anger is threatening to boil over and her bossy tone is grating on me.

"Where the fuck is my brother?" I finally notice he isn't in the room but he was supposed to be there for protection while I was under.

"You were in Elena's mind for hours. He said he needed to feed and to call him if we made any breakthroughs or ran into problems otherwise he would stop by later." Bonnie answers. "Damon, what did you see?"

My hands are shaking, but I had to know. Taking a breath, I reach out pulling down the blanket that is covering Elena from the waist down.

"Damon, what are you doing?" Caroline hisses.

Grasping the bottom of Elena's hospital gown, I pause. Get it together Salvatore. Bonnie reaches out and grabs my hand. "Damon, stop. What are you doing?" Bonnie tries slapping my hands away but I just glare at her. Suddenly my head feels like its going to explode. Damnit with the witchy migraines. I fight the pain.

"Bonnie, stop it!" Caroline yells.

Rotating her leg out slightly, Bonnie and Caroline gasp confirming my own fear that what I saw in the cemetery was a memory. Two sets of scars are evident on her inner thigh from where she had been fed on. They must have been mostly healed before I gave her my blood since the scars are still there. The pain in my head stops.

"I'm sorry Damon. I didn't know what you were doing."

"So you just assumed the worst, right?" At least she looks a little bad for exploding aneurysms in my brain.

"Did he, was she" Bonnie looks up at me tears in her eyes.

"Not in the memory I saw, but he promised he would save it for another time. I don't know if there is another memory locked away where she was or if she was spared that hell. The pain of this memory will be bad enough." I sit back down and put my head on the edge of the bed.

"What do we tell the guys?" Caroline asks.

" We need to tell Stefan." Bonnie looks from me to Caroline and I watch with sadness as she places the hospital gown back in place and pulls the blanket to cover her again.

"We can just tell them I stumbled into a memory of the three of you. You were pillowing fighting and kissing each other in your underwear. I don't care what you say." Normally I would give a sexy eye roll with this comment but I still can't even lift my head from the side of the bed.

"I'll let them in." Caroline opens the door. I sit up and I see three very pissed men walk in the room.

"Damon, what the hell is up with kicking us out of the room." Jeremy glares at me.

"Damon, you owe us an explanation." Alaric demands blocking the door.

"Caroline and Bonnie can fill you in. Move."

If I stay in this room, someone will die.

**A/N: Please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews and alerts. I apologize for the delay in posting this chapter. Real life seemed reared its head this week causing some writers block and little time for sitting in front of the computer. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, characters or story lines.**

Chapter 7

My feet move with no real destination in mind and after walking for a while I find myself in the basement of the hospital parking garage. The anger boiling inside of me after seeing someone touch Elena may eat me alive. Before I know it, there is a huge hole in the cement wall of the garage. The pain in my now broken hand is a welcome distraction from the mental pain consuming me from the inside out. I start to pummel the wall as if it was the perpetrator that hurt Elena. Both hands are broken and bleeding but I continue to pound away as my hands heal and brake over and over.

The urge to go on a killing spree like the good old days is right there, but Elena's voice is in my head reminding me to be the better man. After all she has been through I can't make her hate me for giving into the monster she so desperately wants me to turn my back on. How did I let this happen to her? Elena is the only thing allowing me to keep a hold on my humanity and I let someone hurt her.

"Are you done with your temper tantrum?" Using my vampire speed I blur to the angry voice and find I've pinned Stefan to the wall.

"This isn't the time to push me, brother." I want to snap his neck, but I know it's wrong. So I decide to throw him against a pillar instead. I'm trying to be the better man, not a saint.

"Stefan don't be an asshat by provoking Damon. Now is not the time for some sibling rivalry bullshit." Alaric turns to me. "Damon, taking whatever you saw out on Stefan isn't going to help either." At least he reprimanded Stefan first.

"Tell us what really happened. The story the girls told about a slumber party gone awry is a lie. If you saw a memory like that you would be smirking for days."

All I can do is shake my head not looking either of them in the eye. How do I tell them what I saw? Suddenly Stefan pins me to the wall. "You saw something you did to her. This is the same reaction you had with the memory about Jeremy. What did you do to her? How many more times can you hurt her?" Stefan growls in my face.

"STEFAN. BACK. OFF. Do you think this is easy for Damon? Look at him. This isn't guilt. This is anger and pain." Alaric pushes Stefan back and Stefan puts his hands in the air in surrender. I just slide to the ground my head in my hands.

"He hurt her, Ric. She was petrified. He threatened to….he wanted to…he didn't…but he still touched her. He fed off of her in the fucking cemetery near her parents graves." I say through clenched teeth.

"Oh, God." Alaric's heart rate speeds up and I hear him take a few quick breaths. "Focus Damon. You need to look past the pain, look past Elena's fear. What did you see and hear? He compelled her to forget for a reason." Alaric squatted next to me.

I took a few deep breathes. I need to flip the switch. These emotions are weighing me down threatening to make me not able to function. I can turn them back on when I am able to better handle this and no one is around to kill. NO! I can't. Elena felt this pain, and I need to feel it with her. "The compulsion was stronger. I could see what was happening but the person was entirely enshrouded in shadow. Somehow he locked away what he looked like separate from the memory itself. It takes someone older and more skilled than those hybrids I saw in the other memories to do that."

"So the hybrids are working for someone else." Stefan offers shoving his hands in his pockets.

"What else?" Alaric encourages.

"There was a car horn in the distance. He wanted to, ya know with her, but said he would wait until there were no distractions. He also said he wanted to wait until she was _his_" I remember the words from the thing that I despise more than anything else in this world.

"Great, some other bad-ass vamp is in league with hybrids and is after Elena. Seriously, does she wear a supernatural danger magnet?" Alaric sighs in frustration.

"Let's get back up there before Caroline sends out a search party." Alaric says offering me a hand to help me to my feet.

"You two going to be okay?" Alaric asks looking at each of us.

Stefan looks at me a bit sheepishly and I just shrug my shoulders at him. "Damon…."

"Don't worry about it little brother. I'm a dick. It was the right conclusion to draw." I know he is just stressed over Elena and lashing out at each is how we as brothers deal with life's ups and downs. Brotherly moment over.

After walking for a few minutes, Alaric pipes up, "Caroline will deal with Matt and Jeremy. They don't need to know what happened unless Elena decides to tell them."

Once back in Elena's room I wash the blood off my hands and recall the memory of Elena and Jeremy on the porch. Emerging from the bathroom I decide to break the news. "I know why Elena was attacked and put in the coma." All eyes turn towards me.

My gaze falls to Jeremy. "When did you and Elena discuss her leaving Mystic Falls?" I ask.

"What?" Caroline exclaims jumping up.

"She wanted to leave?" Bonnie asks eyes wide.

"Everyone settle down" Alaric motions with his hands for everyone to settle and be quiet. He turns to Jeremy. "Well?"

"Shit. It was the day before the attack." Jeremy groans and runs his hands through his hair. "She wasn't going away for good, just until the summer or fall at the latest. She just wanted to leave for a while and travel. Clear her head and figure out her future. She planned to talk to everyone about it and say good-bye." He looks at Elena with sadness in his eyes. "She just never got the chance."

"So whoever is behind all of this needs Elena for something. They need her in Mystic Falls and whatever they need her for must be time sensitive if they couldn't wait a few months for her to come back." Stefan reasons.

"But we still don't know who wants her and for what purpose" Bonnie says. "I'll look through the grimoires and Isobel's research to see what I can find on doppelgangers to see what else she could be used for."

"Great, can't we have peace for five minutes" Caroline says in exasperation.

Something has been bothering me since we realized Elena had been compelled. I blur next to Jeremy putting my hands on either side of his chair pinning him in place. Before he can protest I stare into his eyes.

"You will throw a single punch at me" I say as I compel him.

Jeremy immediately stands and takes a swing at me which I easily dodge. He then looks around the room and blinks his eyes.

"Did you just compel him?" Bonnie gasps.

"Yes, but the real question is, why aren't the Gilberts drinking vervain like obedient children" I cross my arms and glare at Jeremy.

"I am drinking vervain. Elena has been on my ass to make sure I drink it daily since the thing with Klaus and the SUV even after I got back from Denver. She puts it in our coffee every morning. I have been putting it in the coffee that I get here at the hospital." He pulls out a vial of clear liquid from his pocket shaking it in the air. "Everyone happy."

"Toss me that Jeremy." Jeremy tosses the vial to Stefan who removes the cap and sticks a finger in. He barely flinches at touching the liquid that should scald him.

"It's been diluted." Stefan says tossing the vial to me.

Stefan and I still drink vervain regularly to keep our tolerance up. I catch the vial and take a sip; I barely feel it going down. "That wouldn't last more than an hour. We now have to assume someone got in the house and tampered with the vervain. Barbie, call Barbie number two and see if she will watch the house. Rebekah can help make sure no one else ends up in the hospital." Caroline nods and heads out into the hall to call Rebekah.

"Now we just need to wait for our red head nurse frenemy and see if we can get some more answers before I kill her" I smirk.

Caroline reenters the room. "Oh, I almost forgot." Caroline reaches into her purse and pulls out two pieces of paper. "Are these the hybrids from Elena's memory?"

I take the offered papers and study them. "Yep" I pop the p sound. "This is Griffin" I hold up the first picture. "This is the yet to be named dead hybrid." I point at the second picture. The pictures make the rounds so everyone can study the images and be on the lookout for them.

We sat in silence the rest of the afternoon and evening. Eventually Alaric pulled Bonnie and Jeremy out of their chairs to take them home. Matt had to go to work and Stefan had left earlier to give him a ride before going hunting.

Caroline pulls a chair up across the bed from me. "You don't have to stay Caroline. You're mom probably misses you."

"You've been by yourself most nights for the three weeks she's been here, Damon. I thought you could use some company" she smiles. "So….have you encountered any fun memories while you're traipsing around in that big brain of hers."

"I don't traipse Caroline. I'm a guy."

"Right, anyway, any fun drunken nights or fun moments." She leans back in her chair.

"Nope, I mostly get to witness the first class dick that is Damon Salvatore." I wiggle my eyebrows at her.

Caroline laughs. "Well, you can be a real douche at times. We all know that. But Elena sees more. I've seen glimpses of it a time or two myself. You defended me to my mom. Even your misguided attempt with my father was partially due to him wanting to hurt me. It was actually kind of sweet."

"Watch out Barbie, I may actually think you care." My half smirk is aimed at her and she smiles in return. "Don't go spreading rumors that I'm a nice guy. Bad ass evil brother, remember?" I wink at her.

"Girls always do fall for the bad boy." She giggles.

"But they stay with the good guy for life after a tumble in the hay with the bad boy that breaks their heart." I kick my feet up resting them on the side of the bed and slide down in my chair avoiding Caroline's gaze.

"Well, I'll support team bad boy any day." She winks at me.

My head whips in her direction in surprise but I try to hide it with a sneer. "Remind me why I wanted to stake you at one point?"

"Because you couldn't handle having a vampire around that is even more awesome than you." Caroline crosses her arms across her chest.

"You can't compete with the eternal stud blondie." I snicker and we sit the rest of the night in a comfortable silence.

A few days pass with no sign of our little nurse friend. Slouched in the corner I close my eyes to catch a few minutes of sleep when my phone starts vibrating in my pocket. I pull it out and check the caller ID seeing its Liz. "To what do I owe the please Sheriff?"

"Damon, I'm sorry but we found her. The red head you were looking for. We found her body drained in the woods this morning."

"Shit! She was our only lead." I stand up kicking my chair.

"There's more."

I groan. "What?"

"There is a trail of bodies from Mystic Falls to California over the past few weeks. All females, late teens to early twenties, with brown hair and brown eyes. The trail now seems to be heading back east."

"Whoever is behind this is coming back for her" I growl. "Thanks Liz." I hang up and kick the chair again.

"I take it mom didn't have good news" Caroline quips.

"Our little red-headed nurse is dead and the evil baddie seems to have gone on a road trip to California and now seems to heading back this way. She's been in a coma for over three weeks. We need to get her awake as soon as possible before whatever is coming gets here. Hoping the vampire that did this will reverse the compulsion is no longer an option. He gets nowhere near her."

I turn to Bonnie. "Let's go witchy, get your ju-ju going and send me back in." I stride to Elena's bedside.

"Okay" she answers scrambling to get the grimoire from her bag. Once I see her settle in with the book open in her lap I grab Elena's hand and close my eyes. Come on Elena, you need to listen to me and wake up. You're life now really depends on it.

I open my eyes to find myself in the parlor of the Boarding House. I'm not sure if this is good or bad that I am dumped directly into a memory instead of starting in the usual blackness. Looking around I see myself walking toward Elena drink in hand. Elena is curled up in an armchair a blanket around her shoulders.

"Here, have some bourbon. It'll help you forget" the memory version of me hands Elena the glass and sits down in front of her. She takes a swallow and makes a face.

I can't feel any emotions form her and from the look on her face she must be in shock.

"Yeah, it's strong. You know I can help you forget, too. At least the memories you don't want to keep."

"No. No compulsion. I need to remember. All of it." _I have to remember what I saw. Remember what Klaus did to Stefan. Remember that what attacked me was a creation of Klaus and not the real Stefan. _

The memory version of me holds up the necklace that Stefan had given to Elena. "I stole it back for you." I set it on the table next to Elena.

Her sadness slams into me. "He's really gone this time. I watched it happen. After everything that we went through to get... to help him. Now he's just... Gone."

Disappointment mixes in with the sadness stabbing at me like hot needles. "Where were you, Damon?" _I was alone. I was scared. I shouldn't have said the things I did to drive him away. I know he's not Stefan and I shouldn't have expected him to act like Stefan. Stefan left me and I can't have Damon leave me too. Somewhere along the way he's become my best friend and he's the only one I feel safe with. I need him. I need Damon to be Damon and I need him more than I should. _

The memory version of me puts a hand on Elena's knee. "I shouldn't have left. I promise you... I will never leave you again."

I was so stupid to leave with Katherine that night. Between Ric bugging me to back off Elena so as not to confuse her feelings and Elena bugging me about my impulse control I was beyond pissed. But that is what I do. I get mad and do stupid things and someone gets hurt.

Relief descends around me. I see Elena open her mouth to respond to my promise, but we are interrupted by Stefan who wanders into the room. "Well, isn't this cozy?" The warmth of Elena's relief is immediately replaced by a cold wave of fear. Stupid ripper Stefan.

"What are you doing here, brother?" I see myself ask the douchebag version of Stefan.

"Last I checked, I lived here. Klaus is gone, but he's asked me to keep watch on you until he returns. From now on, you're under my protection." _No, no, no! What does that mean, 'under his protection?' I can't be around him like this every day._

That night was a nightmare. Finding Elena in the hospital minutes away from Klaus taking her on his hybrid world tour was the second worst night of my life behind the night Klaus killed Elena in the sacrifice. Knowing she feels safe with me makes my guilt even worse for leaving her that night and making her suffer with Klaus and Stefan alone. Elena's my best friend too. If someone would have told me two years ago that my best friend would be a human teenage girl that I also happened to love and my next best friend would be a vampire hunter, I would have killed them on the spot. It's been a long time since I have been able to say I have a friend, friends even. I just want Elena to be safe and happy. I can only hope I have been there for her like she needs. God, I really am whipped!

The Boarding House fades away and Elena's bedroom forms around me. I see myself lounging on the bed as Elena emerges from the bathroom.

"Ugh, Damon! Seriously?" _Not that I mind being around Damon, but I'm exhausted and seeing him in my bed does not help with the confusion in my head for the Salvatore brothers._

"We got Mikael." I had a very smug look on my face.

"What? How?" Elena walks over to the bed.

"No idea. I guess Katherine came through. Plan's in motion! See, I told you I had it." I wiggle my eyebrows at her.

"Go ahead! Kick, yell, scream. I'm sure you have been planning your rant all day." I give her a small smirk. Elena shifts her weight and gives me an incensed glare that quickly softens.

_I should be mad but I'm not getting through to Stefan my way. Maybe we need to do things Damon's way for once._

"I'm not going to yell at you." She says softly. Looking at her now, I didn't realize how tired she looked at the time. Stefan and I coming into her life really fucked up her whole existence.

"Why not? I went behind you back. Freed Stefan. And you know what….it backfired. He's an even bigger dick than ever. Just now he's a dick that's on our side." Elena is desperately trying to get me to move so she can pull the covers down. Her frustration is pretty funny to watch.

"I'm not mad. I'm tired. I just want to go to bed" she continues her tug of war with the covers.

"You know, I think Mikael's weapon is a stake, 'cause he mentioned something about it." I see myself staring up at the ceiling.

"Well, they must have carved it from the white oak tree before they burned it down."

"So I was right." I say, my ego dripping off of each word. Elena final gives up getting me to move and just throws the covers on top of me so she can crawl into bed.

"After aaaall that, the wall lead us to Mikael." I muse.

"Led us to more than just that. I think we got Rebekah on our side, too." Elena climbs into bed and pulls the covers up around her.

"Really? What'd you learn from her?" I remember being shocked that Elena had managed to get through to Rebecca.

"I learned that she's just a girl. That she lost her mom too young and she loves blindly and recklessly, even if it consumes her." Elena turned to look at the memory version of me_. It's scary how much I have in common with a 1,000 year old original vampire._ _Why does love have to be so hard and confusing? Why can't my feelings be clear? Stop thinking about your feelings Gilbert before you hurt them both. Focus. Free Stefan, give Damon back his brother. Kill Klaus and protect your family and friends._

I hate that Elena hasn't had a normal teenage experience. First the death of her parents then all of this supernatural doppelganger shit. She shouldn't be worried about saving a blood-aholic boyfriend so said boyfriend's psychotic brother doesn't lose the only family he has; all the while worried that the definition of evil may slaughter everyone she knows and cares about.

Elena rolls to her side to face me. "And when it's all said and done there's nothing more important than the bond of family."

I see myself roll my eyes at her. "Well, you should tell that to my brother!" I was so pissed at him after he almost let Mikael rip my heart out at the bar. Mikael ruined a perfectly good shirt.

We're now side by side facing each other. There is a bit of sadness coming to the top of her emotions that are all over the place making them hard to decipher. "I'm not mad at you for letting him out, Damon." Elena reaches over and turns off her bedside lamp. "I think that you're going to be the one to save him from himself. It won't be because he loves me, it'll be because he loves you." _Damon needs his brother. Damon deserves his family back after the turmoil that Katherine caused. Getting Stefan back for us to be together may never be possible, but if I can help save him for Damon then all of the pain and struggle will be worth it._

Damn, Elena has a big heart. She never lost faith that there was a chance to save Stefan. I'm his big brother and I doubted he could be saved but never her. Elena could have just said screw you Stefan. She could have relegated him to ex-boyfriend status and never looked back seeking out a normal guy. Not Elena. She stuck it out for Stefan, for me. To save the brother I promised to torment for eternity.

"Can I tell you the rest tomorrow?" Elena says quietly snuggling deeper in the covers closing her eyes. _Wow, Damon smells really good. Why does it not seem weird to be falling asleep next to him?_

"Sure" I quietly answer.

I seem to recall that I watched her for a while after she fell asleep that night. I had been shocked she didn't kick me out before she fell asleep. I almost stayed the night, but I left not wanting to jeopardize the step forward in the intimacy we had made. Of course I made us take ten steps back when I kissed her a month later and she got very weird about it.

The room falls away and the blackness that is starting to become too familiar surrounds me. Looking around there's nothing. No subconscious Elena trying to kill me. No hallway. No memory. Unsure what else to do I just start walking my senses on high alert.

After walking through the blackness for a while I can suddenly sense Elena. I stop waiting for the attack. Something flashes in front of me, but I hold my ground. As I hear a rustle behind me I sidestep and manage to grab Elena by the arm as she tries to tackle me pulling her flush against my body her back against my chest wrapping my arms tightly around her.

"Elena, its Damon" I whisper in her ear as she struggles to free herself. "Wake up Elena." Somehow she hooks her leg around mine knocking me off balance and we go tumbling to the ground, but I manage to keep her beneath me. I roll her over so we are face to face.

"Leave. This is where I belong. Alone in the dark where I can't hurt anyone else." She says with conviction.

"You're not along Elena. We're all waiting for you to wake up. Jeremy needs you. Alaric needs you. _Stefan_ needs you."

"Let me stay in the darkness. Leave. Leave me." Elena starts thrashing her head side to side.

"Elena" I shout and she stops thrashing to look at me. "It's not safe for you stay like this. You need to wake up."

"Leave or I will make it so there is no one left to save" Elena growls.

"Elena, we're trying to help you. Please wake up."

Elena closes her eyes and a ring of fire erupts around us. "I don't scare that easily Elena. Try again."

She opens her eyes and just stares at me. The fire burns higher and higher but I don't budge from my position and keep her pinned to the ground. The heat intensifies and I feel beads of sweat form on my face. We just stare at each other neither one of us conceding defeat by looking away.

A voice seems to descend from the blackness. "Damon" the voice floats through the air. I listen closer never taking my eyes off Elena. "Damon get out." The voice sounds like Stefan. Why am I hearing Stefan's voice? Is another memory starting? Breaking eye contact I search through the flames and see only blackness.

"Leave me to the blackness. No one else dies for me if I'm already dead." Elena whispers.

"Damon out now." Her words mixed with Stefan's voice have me in a panic. I reach up and grab the talisman. "BONNIE!" I shout.

Landing back in my chair I see Elena's body arching up in a seizure. Seconds later a team of doctors and nurses charge into the room. Stefan puts his hand on my shoulder pulling me away from the bed. We are all ushered into the hall.

"What the hell happened?" I demand as we all stand around as the medical team stabilizes Elena.

"Her heart rate started to get eradicate then she started to have a seizure. The spell to pull you out didn't work as you didn't request to come out. Stefan started calling your name in hopes you might hear us and want out." Bonnie answered shoving her grimoire into her bag.

We all waited in the hall for what seemed like an eternity when the doctor finally emerged. "How is she?" Alaric asked.

"She seems to have spiked a very fever which is what caused the seizures. We gave her medicine to counteract the seizures and have started her on antibiotics for an infection. We'll need to keep a closer eye on her for the next few days but assuming we can keep the fever under control she should make it through this speed bump."

"Thanks doctor." Alaric says sadly and reenters Elena's room and the rest of us follow him. Everyone settles back into their seats.

"Elena caused the fever" I blurt out.

**A/N: Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you for all of your reviews and support for this story**! 

Chapter 8

"What do you mean she caused her fever?" Alaric asks slowly.

"I was trying to get through to her and she started making threats about dying and no else would die for her. She said if I didn't let her go then she would make sure there was nothing left to save. There was a ring of fire, it was all very dramatic" I snark.

Jeremy rolls his eyes at me. "Even in a coma, she's trying to sacrifice herself?" Jeremy groans.

"Elena's kamikaze missions know no limitations" I sigh.

"She's too weak right now. Damon can't go back in until the infection and fever are gone." Stefan interjects.

"Can we afford to wait?" Caroline asks. "The psychopath that hurt her is probably on his way back and we have no clue who he is, when he will take her and what he needs her for."

"Arg! But if I go back in now she might off herself or the strain could kill her." I growl. This is a no win situation.

"We can't risk going in yet. We need to wait for the fever and infection to go away. High fever and seizures could cause brain damage. We can't risk it" Bonnie states.

Stefan and I look at each other and nod. "We wait." This wait is going to kill me.

Later that night, I sat with her. Part of me wanted to yell at her, part of me wanted to crawl into the bed with her and just hold her. "You don't get to give up on me Gilbert. You don't get to give up on your friends and family. We don't know what's coming. For all we know you being dead could be signing everyone's death warrant. Is that what you want? Jeremy dead? Alaric dead? Stefan dead? We're all willing to go to war to protect you but you have to fight. You're scared of everyone dying because of you. Well, we're all scared of _you_ dying and leaving the rest of us alone. You're cornerstone that keeps this dysfunctional supernatural family together."

I reach out and take her hand pulling it to my chest. "You once told me we would survive, we always survive. Staying like this isn't surviving Elena. Its hiding. Elena Gilbert doesn't hide. Elena Gilbert is the strongest person I know and fights with every ounce of her being. I won't let you stay this way. I won't stop until you wake and are back with us, even if it kills me."

We had to wait almost a week for the infection that Elena had developed to resolve and the fever to be completely gone. Luckily there were no more seizures after that first day.

"Time to try again. Bonnie" I glance in her direction as I move to Elena's bedside.

"Damon, are you sure? Maybe we should wait to make sure she is strong enough for this." Bonnie answers.

"Maybe Bonnie's right. We don't want a repeat of her trying to make herself sick" Stefan agrees.

"So you all want her in a coma, vulnerable for whatever new doom and gloom that is coming. They want her in this coma so the coma is the one thing we should be focused on reversing."

"What if she dies while you try and wake her up?" A sound of panic in Jeremy's voice.

"I won't let her." I am slowly losing patience with everyone's wimpy attitude all of a sudden.

"You can't guarantee that Damon." Bonnie warns.

"I'll make you a deal judgey. Something happens to Elena, you can kill me like you've wanted to do since you met me." Bonnie is the key to sending me in and I know she can't pass up a possible chance to off me.

"I'll hold you to that deal."

"Never thought any different" I smirk at her. Please let it work this time. I'm okay dying to save Elena but I won't be able to live with myself if I cause her to die. I send a silent prayer up to anyone that will listen that I don't kill Elena as I descent into the blackness.

Opening my eyes I see I am in the high school gym. Looking around at the crowd everyone is dressed up. It looks like the 1960's. Ugh, the decade dance. I meander through the throngs of high school students and see the memory version of myself scanning the gym while Stefan and Elena dance.

"Caroline's here. They don't know what's going on. We have to tell her" Elena nods in the direction of the main entrance of the gym where Caroline enters with Matt on her arm. I can feel Elena's apprehension and fear. If I recall correctly we were on Klaus watch that night and it all turned to shit because Klaus had taken over Alaric's body.

"I'm on it." Stefan gives the memory version of me a nod, spins Elena away from him and then walks over to Caroline who is on the dance floor with Matt.

I watch myself grab Elena's hand at the end of Stefan's spin and pull her into my arms. _How is it that Damon and I always end up as dance partners?_

"How are you doing?" I ask Elena.

"Um, freaking out a bit. You?" Elena glances nervously around the gym.

"Cool as a cucumber. Come on, remember the last decade dance? The vampires were all, "ahh!" And you were all, "aahh!"" I throw my hands up in the air in mock fear, making faces at Elena.

"Right. And we won." Elena covers her face for a second then removes her hands flashing a triumphant smile. _Not only did we win, but __**I**__ fought back. For a few minutes I wasn't some weakling that needed her boyfriend to protect her. I was actually proud of myself that night._

"Yes! We did." I grab her hands and pull her close to the memory version of me. I spin Elena and pull her against me.

"You're good at this." Elena smiles_. I forgot what a good dancer he is and how fun it is to dance with him. He seems to have a knack for making me laugh even when our world is crumbling around us. He reminds me that I used to be fun._

"I've got moves you've never seen" I do my eye thing at her and Elena laughs. I can feel her fear and apprehension lesson a bit. I spin her again and she continues to laugh. _I bet he does have moves I've never seen. He's probably fantastic in the bedroom. Okay, not an appropriate thought for my boyfriend's brother._

At least I can give her a few moments of forgetting about the hell she has been thrust into. I'm sure hanging out with Stefan is safe and comforting but sometimes you just have to let go and lose yourself a little. Not exactly Stefan's forte. Her thoughts about me in the bedroom are a nice little ego boost, not that my overinflated ego needs it. I'm so whipped I would give anything to show her what I can do for in my bed. I need to stop thinking like this.

The gym fades away and Alaric's apartment replaces it. Elena is doing bench presses as the memory version of me enters the apartment.

"What? Are you going to bench press a vampire?" The memory version of me quips.

"Do you actually know what's happening right now? Stefan called me a human blood bag. He's a completely different person." Wow, even if I couldn't feel her anger her body language screams how pissed she is. The look she is wearing is usually reserved for me when she is mad at me. It's a little refreshing to see it directed at my saintly brother.

Great, now I'm being a douche and pushing the weight down as she tries to push it up.

"Umm! What are you doing?" Elena cries. The anger is ebbing a bit and frustration fills the void.

"Helping you out." I smirk.

"Damon!" She grunts trying to push the weight back up.

"Come on, Buffy!" I mock.

"Stop it!" _Why do I put up with his crap? Oh, right because the bad-ass vampire somehow became my best friend and is the only reason I haven't gone completely insane with the whole Klaus and Stefan ripper fiasco._

Elena lets go of the weight and I catch it placing it on the rack.

"Like one obnoxious Salvatore isn't bad enough." _I know he is just trying to lighten the mood, but I don't think I can handle our usual banter today._

Elena slowly pushes herself into a sitting position and I wander over playing with the weapons on the table across from her.

"You called. I'm here. What's your plan, oh warrior princess?" I pretend to prepare to stake someone.

"I want to lock Stefan up, at least until this Mikael guy comes, kills Klaus, and the compulsion breaks." Elena explains.

"Compulsion or not, Stefan's high on human blood, Ok? A lot of it." The smile leaves my face and I become serious.

"You've gotten him off of it before" she pleads pulling her hair out of her pony tail.

"This is different. It's not a stint in rehab, Elena. His humanity's gone. Lights out. No one's home."

"Then do it for me, Damon. Every single time I look at him, I feel like I'm going to break. And I'm not going to give him that satisfaction." Elena stands and steps towards me. A weight pulls on me. It's the weight of her despair. _I'm being horrible to him by asking him to do this, but_ _I can't live like this. I feel trapped, seeing the man I thought I loved as a soulless shell of himself._

Elena looks down and starts to turn away and I grab her hand placing it on my chest. "What are you doing?"

"Feel that? It's a sternum. Solid plate of bone." The memory version of me explains.

I whip her around pressing her back against my chest and move my hand below her ribcage. "Right here, just below the ribcage, next to the spine, that's your way to a vampire's heart." I say softly into her ear. _Breathe Elena. I can't think when he's this close. I feel like my skin is on fire, damn this stupid whatever it is between us. _

I remove my hand from Elena's back. "I'll do whatever it is you need me to do, Elena." _He is always there for me. Supporting me and being my rock, my friend and asking nothing in return._

Elena turns to face me. "No one is going to hurt you. Especially not my brother." Her eyes shift from my mouth to my eyes. It _would be so easy to kiss him right now. Stop it. Damon deserves better than loving me. Loving the doppelganger ends up in heartbreak or death. Look at what's happened to Stefan. Stupid feelings. I wish I had the vampire switch and could shut them off. It's all too confusing._

What does she mean I deserve better? She is the best of us. Always has been and always will be. Hearing all of these internal thoughts from her is killing me. I don't know how I am going to be able to handle seeing her with my brother knowing that her feelings for me were strong enough to leave her confused. I need her to wake up so I can get out of her head before my undead heart gets crushed even more.

Alaric's apartment dissipates and I find myself back in the blackness again. Searching in the distance there is a small shaft of light and I see Elena with a hybrid pinning her to the ground.

"You're too weak to protect them. You're human and fragile. Everyone else dies to save and protect you because you can't take of yourself." The hybrid growls in her face. Another fear.

Elena shakes her head tears streaming down her face. "I am weak. I want to protect them, but I just put them in harms way leading them to slaughter."

I run in their direction closing the distance quickly, tackling the hybrid off of Elena. The two of us wrestle and out of nowhere he is wielding a stake. He manages to jams into my shoulder. He quickly pulls the stake out and imbeds it into my stomach causing me to grunt in pain. The hybrid pulls the stake out and aims for my heart. I lock hands around the stake pushing it away from my body trying to wrestle the stake out of his grasp. I manage to knock the stake to the side and the hybrid suddenly jumps up running after Elena who is still on the ground a short distance away. I tackle him before he reaches Elena, we roll over and over and somehow he manages to pin me to the ground. This hybrid is much stronger than the last one. His eyes turn amber and his canines descend. I have one hand clamped on his throat and the other is pinned at my side. He pushes his head toward me snapping his jaw. It's taking all of my strength to keep him from biting me.

"Rip out his heart Elena." I yell at her. She has gotten to her feet watching us struggle just shaking her head.

"I'm too weak." She says softly. The hybrids jaws are now inches from me.

"Come on Buffy. You've been training for months to kick some supernatural ass. It's time to use it before this guy kills me. I can't hold him off much longer, Elena. RIP. OUT. HIS. HEART." I yell at her.

Before I can blink she moves behind the hybrid and plunges her hand in the hybrids back. She pulls back heart in hand blood dripping down her arm. The hybrid's body collapses against me. I push the body off of me and just lay on the ground panting for a minute. I sit up and a groan is forced out of my mouth as the pain from my shoulder and stomach hit me. Glancing up my eyes lock on Elena's.

"Elena, please. Wake up and come back to us." I plead.

She shakes her head and disappears. After a few minutes I push myself to my feet putting pressure on the wound in my stomach to get the bleeding to stop. Looking into the distance I see the hallway and walk until I reach it. I study the doors. There are two locked doors remaining, one on either side of the hallway. Testing the doors, the locks are sound.

"A little help?" I call into the blackness. I'm met with silence. Great, you help a girl kill a hybrid or two conjured from her deepest darkest fears and she leaves you hanging. Sighing, I look between the two remaining doors; I chose the one on the left. I ram my unstaked shoulder into the door over and over until I feel my shoulder dislocate. Grimacing, I stop and force my shoulder back into place with a loud 'pop.' To give my shoulder a break I start kicking at the lock. After kicking the shit out of the door for what seems like forever the door finally gives way. Taking a few deep breathes I move through the door.

I find myself back in the cemetery. I am immediately hit head on by confusion and fear forcing me to bend over and I place my hands on my knees to catch my breath. Elena is pinned to the ground as before but now the shadows are gone and I can clearly see who attacked Elena in the cemetery. I see blonde hair; I circle around so I can see his face. Fucking, son of a bitch. Griffin, the hybrid that cornered Elena when she was running with Alaric. He was going to die anyway, but now the asshole dies slowly and painfully. He pulls Elena to her feet redressing her and blurs away. He's a newbie, nowhere near strong enough to pull off this strong of compulsion. How did he do it?

I am thrown back into the hallway. I walk over to the final door. Knowing that this is the attack that nearly killed Elena, I hesitate. I take a large breathe and ram my shoulder into the door and it dislocates immediately. Shit! I'm not healing as I have been in here so long. I ram the door with my other shoulder wincing as the wound from the stake starts to bleed again. I'm about to make another go at the door when I hear a thud behind me. I turn around and see a sledgehammer.

"Thanks!" I call into the blackness. I seem to have made a little more progress with her subconscious.

Lining up the sledgehammer with the lock, I start swinging. The compulsion is strong. I thought it would only take one or two swings to break the lock, but I lost count after the twentieth stroke. The lock finally gives way when I feel like my arms are about to fall off. Dropping the sledgehammer, I stand in the doorway, close my eyes and step through.

Opening my eyes I find myself on the sidewalk in front of the Gilbert's house. I look up and see Elena on the porch her back to the house and a man with dark hair standing in front of her. I know this is the attack that led to the coma and I will have to watch Elena be beaten to within an inch of her life unable to change the outcome. I can already feel Elena's confusion and her growing fear. I walk slowly to the house.

"I hear you've been a naughty girl. Tsk. Tsk. Thinking of leaving Mystic Falls. That won't do Elena." He says softly.

"We all need a vacation, don't you think." Elena nervously laughs. _Why is he staring at me like that? Why are my senses telling me to run?_

"You still need to serve a purpose and then I will take you away from all of this." He blurs to Elena gripping her by the throat and pinning her against the house.

"What are you doing?" Elena asks struggling to break free.

He grabs her chin, lifting it so he can stare into her eyes. I step onto the porch and move next to Elena steadying myself to learn the face of her attacker. I turn to face him.

"It's finally payback time, you little son of a bitch" I growl.

**A/N: Sorry for the cliff hanger! Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I apologize for the cliffhanger from the last chapter, but it encouraged me to write faster and get this posted. Thanks again for all the reviews/alerts/favorites. They help keeps me motivated keep the story going**

Chapter 9

Tyler… fucking… Lockwood. That stupid bastard almost killed me and now it looks like he nearly killed Elena. I'll enjoy killing him even more than that little punk Griffin.

Tyler is staring into Elena's eyes looking like he is going to compel her. I can feel Elena's panic and confusion. Elena must realize he wants to compel her as she looks down quickly and lets a right hook fly across his jaw knocking his head back.

"What are you doing? Let me go Tyler." She yells at him.

Tyler starts shaking his head and let's go of Elena's throat. Tyler's hands fly to his head and he drops to his knees. "Run Elena. I can't….run." He croaks.

_What? Don't question, just move. _Elena's adrenaline kicks in reducing her panic slightly, but her fear and confusion continue to escalate.

Elena starts running but Tyler regains his senses reaching out he hooks her foot causing Elena to sprawl across the porch. Elena scrambles to her feet but Tyler blurs in front of her blocking the porch stairs.

"Tyler, its Elena. You don't have to do this. I'll stay, I won't leave Mystic Falls, I promise." _Why is Tyler doing this?_

"It's too late love" Tyler says with a half smile. My anger is growing as Elena is petrified but there is a veil of determination to survive over top of all of her emotions.

Elena connects another punch and I can hear a crunching sound which explains the broken hand. Not missing a beat, she throws a roundhouse kick causing Tyler to stumble down the steps. I need to remember not to piss Elena off. She's gotten some good shots in against a hybrid. Elena makes a break for the front door to the house, but Tyler manages to get a hold of her arm pulling Elena close to him chest to chest.

"Tyler, we've known each other our entire lives. Please let me go." Elena says softly. Her heightened fear is crashing into me now like a tidal wave. Breathe, Salvatore, this already happened. There is nothing you can do to change it.

"Ahhhh, very touching. You and Tyler are friends." Tyler tilts his head to the side with a smirk. _Why is Tyler talking about himself in the third person? Is this really Tyler?_

Elena knees him in the groan and Tyler's face turns angry.

"I'm done with the games." He throws Elena against the house so hard it leaves an indentation in the siding and she slides down to the porch. Elena is wheezing and crawling to get to the front door. Tyler grabs her leg, pulling her towards him and gives it a slight twist. There is a popping sound causing Elena to scream in pain. Tears are streaming down her face as her knee dislocates. I feel like something is ripping out my heart, spine and limbs all at the same time and white dots briefly cloud my vision at the intensity of the pain Elena is experiencing.

"Tyler, its Elena. You're friend, _**Elena**_." Elena's breathes are coming in gasps. Her lung must have collapsed by this point. Tyler kicks Elena in the stomach forcing her to slide across the porch into the house landing with sick thud. I start pacing unsure how much more of this I can watch. She is in so much pain and she is fighting for every breath she draws.

"I'm sorry." Tyler whispers a tear rolling down his cheek. "Get out, get out" Tyler screams grabbing his head.

Elena scratches at the porch pulling herself towards the front door.

Tyler shakes his head and focuses on Elena again. "Both of you, so feisty. I can solve his feisty nature. A little drink should do the trick. You on the other hand, need more extreme measures. This isn't how I wanted this to go, but you have left me little choice."

Tyler strides over and picks Elena up by her shirt and slams her against the house and he presses against her. Her head falls onto Tyler's shoulder and it looks like she is barely conscious. Tyler slaps her across the face breaking open her lip.

"No passing out on me, love." Tyler laughs.

He lifts Elena's chin and locks eyes with her. "You will forget who attacked you. You will retreat inside yourself, comatose, to heal until I come from you. You cannot protect anyone awake, stay in the dark and all your friends and family will be safe. The darkness is where you belong until I come for you."

The veins emerge across Tyler's face and he sinks his fangs into Elena's neck. She struggles against him for a minute and then I find myself back in the blackness.

Tyler dies. I will kill him slowly, and painfully, making him suffer for ever coming near Elena. My every instinct is screaming at me call Bonnie to get me out of here to take out Tyler now, but Elena needs to wake up. She needs to wake up now so we can get her to safety. I am stumped as what I should do next. All of the memories are unlocked, but I can't control anything in here to figure out how to get back to Elena to convince her to wake up.

The blackness dissipates and I am standing in an old barn. Great, another memory. Stefan is on the ground writhing in pain and Elena is on her knees next to him.

"Get it out Elena, please" Stefan growls. Oh, that's right. Stefan got shot when Elena and Bonnie went to meet Mrs. Witchy. I was left out of the road trip to find Bonnie's long lost mother.

Elena sighs in frustration. "Keep squirming and maybe I'll feel sorry for you." She grips a piece of wood in Stefan's chest and yanks it free.

_Maybe I should have left the wood chips in for a while and let him suffer after what he did to me on Wickory Bridge. No, that would be stooping to his level. I refuse to out villain the villain._

Elena wipes the blood from her hands. "You've changed" Stefan says staring up at her. "Something's different about you. You're stronger, tougher."

Elena sighs and looks at the ground. "You're not the only one that changed. We all had to."

_He always thought of me as being fragile, I know it was because he wanted to protect me. I had to prove to myself that I wasn't. It's about time he saw me as more than a porcelain doll._

Stefan chuckles. "It's good to know."

Elena is apprehensive all of a sudden. "There's something I have to tell you. And it's not because I feel guilty that it happened. It's because I feel guilty you don't know." Elena pulls out another piece of wood from Stefan's chest. She takes a breath. "I kissed Damon."

Wait, she said she kissed me? I totally kissed her. She kissed me back, but I still initiated it. Interesting.

They each just stare at the ground awkwardly for a minute before Elena pats Stefan's stomach. "You're all done."

Stefan slowly gets to his feet and walks away without saying a word.

_Wait, I tell him I kissed his brother and he has no response?_

Elena remains on the ground as he walks away. She just shakes her head and I can feel her frustration. Elena eventually gets up and walks to the car finding Stefan standing with his back to her.

"Stefan, say something. Please."

"I shouldn't have kidnapped you." Stefan turns around to face Elena. "The car, the bridge. It was too far."

"Thank you" Elena answers quietly. I feel a sense of relief flicker inside of her.

"But you shouldn't have lied to me today. You can't go off and do things like that Elena. Not while Klaus is still alive." Stefan shoves his hands in his pockets. My brother, always so broody.

Elena crosses her arms. "I know, I wanted to give Bonnie a moment with her mother without everything else getting in the way."

"Without me getting in the way." Stefan responds.

_Not just him, anything supernatural. This should have been a monumental moment for Bonnie._

Elena looks down at the ground and then back at Stefan. "I didn't plan on kissing him." A sense of confusion descends over me as she stares at Stefan and I feel guilty as _**I**_ put her in this awkward situation. I deserved the punch in the face Stefan gave me later that night.

"You're better than him Elena. You're better than both of us." Stefan climbs into his car. Elena just watches him pull away.

_What does that even mean? I know Stefan never liked me associating with Damon on any level especially as friends. Damon has changed for the better. Sometimes I think I'm the only one that sees that. I never wanted to feel anything for Damon and part of me hates myself for letting it happen as if I am betraying Stefan, but nevertheless I feel something for Damon. I still feel something for Stefan. Does he even feel anything for me? I'm so confused. What does he mean I'm better than both of them? I've told so many lies and done horrible things to keep myself and my friends alive. I'm definitely not better than anyone. Damon and Stefan have sacrificed everything for each other and for me. I don't deserve either of them._

Damn my brother. Yet again the martyr. Always trying to be the bigger man while his big brother kisses his girl in a selfish and impulsive act. There is a reason I'm always second best and never get the girl. I am an utter and complete asshole.

The memory fades away and my bedroom forms around me and I see the memory version of myself on my bed. Oh shit. This is not a night I want to relive. I get to see in gory detail, the night I almost died. Immediately I feel the piercing cold of Elena's fear and grief causing me to shiver.

"Elena" I croak out.

"It's ok, Damon. I'm right here" Elena says soothingly.

"Elena, get out of here. I could hurt you." I see myself try and push her away. I remember I was petrified I would kill her like Rose almost did. It was bad enough I bit her.

"No. You won't. I'm here until the very end. I'm not leaving you." _No one should die alone. He's done so much for me. Always putting himself in harms way to save me, even to safe Stefan like with the tomb vampires. He's never asked anything in return. I won't leave him when he needs me the most._

"Get out of here." I start coughing and Elena crawls into the bed to hold me.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey. Hang on. Shh. It's ok. It's ok. It's ok_" Please, he can't die. He wiggled his way into my life and I'm not about to let him go now. I've lost too many people I care about already. _

"It's not ok. It's not ok. All those years, I've blamed Stefan. No one forced me to love her. It was my own choice."

"Shh" _There are few people in this world I hate, and Katherine is one of them. She tore Damon and Stefan apart for no other reason than sport._

"I made the wrong choice. You tell Stefan I'm sorry. Ok?" Elena nods gripping me tighter. Her grief keeps escalating.

"This is even more pitiful than I thought." It really was a pitiful sight to look at me. All pasty and sweaty. Not one of my better looks.

"There's still hope" Elena says.

"I've made a lot of choices that have gotten me here. I deserve this. I deserve to die." Knowing everything that has happened to Stefan and Elena since that night, I wish I had died. Stefan wouldn't have suffered at the hands of Klaus. He would have kept Elena safe and happy and Klaus would never have known she was alive to use as a human blood bag.

"No. You don't." Elena shifts to lie next to me on the bed. _He's worked so hard to be a better person. Worked to be a better brother to Stefan and a friend to me. He doesn't deserve this especially since he was doing all of this to try and save me._

"I do, Elena. It's ok. 'Cause if I'd have chosen differently, I wouldn't have met you. I'm so sorry. Done so many things to hurt you."

"It's ok. I forgive you." Elena gives me a comforting smile. _Most of what he has done has been out of misguided love or to protect me. I've done my share of crazy things to protect the people I love._

"I know you love Stefan. And it will always be Stefan." Elena snuggles next to me, her head on my chest stroking my hand.

"But I love you. You should know that" Elena starts to cry and nods her head. _I know he loves me. I feel something for him. I don't know what. I know I shouldn't feel anything, but I do. I felt something the first moment we met, the moment he touched my hand there just this, I don't even know what it was. Some kind of connection. Why else would I keep him around? Why would I so desperately want, no need, for him to live?_

"I do" She answers as tears fall onto my shirt.

I smile into her hair. "You should have met me in 1864. You would have liked me."

Elena raises her head to look at me. "I like you now. Just the way you are." _This is the real him. The bad-ass vampire that could care less about anyone is the front he uses to protect himself. Protect his heart that has been smashed and betrayed by Stefan, Katherine, his father, me. His entire life he has been second to someone, usually his brother. I would be lying to myself if I didn't admit there was a part of me that wonders what it would be like to be with Damon. To feel the passion and living life on the edge that is entirely Damon. But I'm with Stefan. I won't play with their hearts like Katherine did._

I'm see myself fighting to stay conscious and Elena's eyes move from my eyes to my mouth.

_I have to kiss him. I have to know what it's like to feel his lips on mine just once. _

Then she leans in and gives me a gentle kiss.

"Thank you." I manage to get out.

"You're welcome" Elena says with a small smile, tears still staining her face.

I am dumped back into the blackness. As much I have enjoyed reliving all of Elena's memories, especially my almost death, this is getting me nowhere. Getting to hear yet again that Elena feels _**something**_ for me, but in the end, as usual it's Stefan, always Stefan, the better brother, that prevents her from ever wanting to explore what may have been something fantastic between us. All of her memories are unlocked, but I haven't even come close to waking her up yet. Elena has fought me at every attempt to get through to her.

"Come on Elena" I growl. "I know what Tyler said to you. Staying in here isn't protecting anyone. Its only allowing him to win and making you an easy target" I yell into the blackness.

Elena steps out of the blackness towards me. "This is where I belong. In the dark, alone."

Elena and I stand and stare at each other. I hear noises from all around me. Elena looks down her eyes full of fear and sorrow. My senses are going off and I turn in a slow circle to see what is coming at us now.

As I turn I see people coming at me. Vicki, Anna, Pearl, Caroline, Stefan, Frederick, Rose, Trevor. They circle around me and start closing in. Trevor is the first to attack. He lunges for me and I catch him by the shirt and throw him to the ground snapping his neck. As I stand up Vicki shoves a stake in my back just missing my heart. I reach back and catch her wrist flipping her over my shoulder. I slam her to the ground with a thud plunging my hand into her chest. I stand back up her heart in my hand. Frederick charges me next and I plunge my hand into his chest before he can lay a hand on me ripping out his heart. Before I could do anything else the rest of the group jump me simultaneously dragging me to the ground.

I shouldn't be surprised that Elena has a fear of the vampires, both past and present, going berserk and attacking. I just didn't think I would be on the receiving end of it like this. Rose and Anna pin my arms down. I am kicking as hard as I can to keep the others away from me. Pearl stakes my legs to the ground. I lift my head and see Stefan making his way over to Elena.

"Elena, this isn't real. Stefan and Caroline would never hurt you." Elena just stands in place and tilts her head to the side exposing her neck as Stefan approaches her. Her face looks resigned to her fate as if this outcome was inevitable.

Caroline straddles me as I struggle to get up. Rose and Anna have now staked my arms so I am completely immobilized. Caroline leans over me and roughly pushes my head to the side. Knowing what is about to happen I struggle harder feeling the pain in my limbs from the stakes holding me down. Caroline slowly descends her head, the veins prominent on her face baring her fangs. She pierces my neck. Rose, Anna and Pearl are sinking their fangs into any flesh they can find. Legs, stomach, chest. One would think this would be some kind of vampire fantasy to have four women feeding from them, but no. This fucking hurts. I may have a whole new respect for my victims after this.

I buck my body to try and get Caroline off before she drains me. She squeezes her thighs tight so I can't knock her off. A surge of adrenaline courses through me and I start pulling at my arms grimacing as the stakes pull through the flesh. Once my arms are free I grab Caroline by the neck flinging her to the side as she tears the skin from my neck and I manage to knock Rose back with Caroline's body as she flies through the air. I reach down and snap Pearl's neck causing Anna to stop feeding from me. She backs off to regroup with Caroline and Rose. I quickly pull the stakes from my legs leaving gaping holes in each and push myself to my feet.

I look up and see Stefan is drinking from Elena and she starts to go limp in his arms. Suddenly Stefan stops drinking his head snapping up. He let's go of Elena and starts to back away as does Caroline, Rose, and Anna. All of them disappear into the blackness.

Elena and I are left staring at each other again, each of us breathing heavy. Blood is dripping from her neck and blood is pooling on the ground at my feet from all of my stake wounds and bites.

"Elena please. It's time to wake up. Tyler was wrong. This isn't where you belong. You belong out there, in the light with your friends. With the people you love and who love you. We'll fight side by side to protect everyone like we always do and we'll survive. If we are all going to survive this, you need to be out there with us."

"Leave before I kill you to." Elena starts to run away but an arm emerges from the darkness and stops her. Elena struggles to free herself and the rest of the body emerges into view. Klaus. He is holding Elena firmly against him. As I have weathered many fears from Elena, I am actually surprised I haven't encountered Satan Klaus before now. He's caused so much pain and terror in all of our lives, he will probably haunt Elena for the rest of her life.

Klaus spins Elena around grabbing her by the throat and pushing her to the ground. He hovers above her. I run after them and tackle him off of Elena. We roll across the ground and Klaus winds up on top. No surprise he is stronger than anything I have ever encountered. Klaus stands up hauling to my feet by the lapels of my shirt capturing the talisman in his grip. I struggle to free myself but his grip doesn't budge.

"If there was a time to wake up, now would be it, Elena" I say sarcastically.

Klaus tilts his head and smirks at me releasing one of his hands and plunges it into my chest. "Fuck!" I scream. The pain is excruciating.

"Leave! Now!" Elena screams. Even if I wanted to leave I can't as Klaus still has the talisman tangled in the hand gripping my shirt.

"I'm not leaving until you wake up Elena. There are people waiting out there that need you. If you won't wake up for yourself, then do it for Jeremy and Alaric. You are the only family they have. Wake up for Stefan. He loves you and needs you." I plead.

"LEAVE!"

Klaus squeezes my heart. "Ahhhh. My heart is about to get ripped out Elena. Is that what you want? To finally be rid of me. WAKE. UP."

"Get out! Please." Tears are streaming down her face.

Klaus squeezes harder and I'm not able to break his hold. I've often wondered how I would ultimately die. So this is it. I die at the hand of an imaginary original vampire hybrid conjured up in the mind of an eighteen year old human girl. Only my dumbass self goes out in this non blaze of glory.

I lock eyes with Elena. "Please Elena. I need you. I won't lose you. I'll stay here and die if it means you wake up." I whisper.

Elena closes her eyes. Klaus starts to laugh. I drop my head and stop struggling. I failed. She isn't going to wake up. Tyler or whatever baddie is coming will take her and I won't be around to stop them. I open my eyes to take one last look at her before my heart is ripped out. Shock is the only emotion I can register before Elena hits me full force around the waist hard enough to knock me free of Klaus's hold.

I grab her hand and wrap it around the talisman with mine as we fly through the air. "Bonnie" I yell.

I feel myself land in my chair next to the Elena's hospital bed tipping over sideways and skidding across the floor slamming into the wall. Fighting to pick my head up, I see Elena bolt up in bed gasping for air. She's awake. Her heart rate and breathing are very rapid, too rapid.

I hear everyone talking at once calling Elena's name and shouts of joy.

"Shit, Damon" I hear Matt mutter. "Caroline, get over here now."

Caroline appears in my line of vision. "Is she okay? Is Elena okay?" I croak.

"He's covered in blood, Caroline. You have to get him out of here. Someone will be here any second to check on Elena."

My eyes close and I can feel myself start to lose conscious, but I fight it as I need to know if Elena is okay. I feel someone picking me up and I pry open my eyes again looking to Elena. Stefan is sitting on the side of the bed with his arms wrapped around her. Her eyes are only half open, but she seems to tilt her head in my direction slightly and I see her mouth 'thank you' before letting her head fall, burying her face against Stefan's shoulder. I breathe a sigh of relief and I let me eyes close again.

"Damon, I'm really sorry about this." Caroline whispers in my ear and then I feel like I'm falling before intense pain radiates throughout my body on top of the pain from the wounds I already had as my body comes to an abrupt stop.

I hear a thud next to my head. "Elena is awake. I'll get more information once I get you home." Caroline says as picks me up.

"Did you just throw me out the window?" I groan the realization hitting me of why I felt like I was falling. As Caroline moves me I can feel my back is broken.

"I had to get you out of the room as fast as possible and dragging you through the hospital covered in blood didn't seem like the best option." I feel Caroline set me in a car.

"Take me to the Lockwoods. Don't take me home." I say as I continue to fight to stay awake. Tyler needs to die and he needs to die as soon as possible.

"Why?" Caroline asks starting the car.

"Because I have to rip Tyler Lockwood apart for hurting Elena." I lose my battle to stay conscious.

**A/N: Woo hoo, Elena is awake. I know some of you wanted Stefan to be the bad guy. I contemplated having it be him, but I just couldn't to do so it fell to Tyler. There is still more to the story now that Elena is awake so please keep reviewing!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: The support through reviews/alerts/favorites has been fantastic. Thank you all so much! **

Chapter 10

Pain. Pain racks every inch of my body. I must have died and gone to hell as I have never experienced pain like this. The smell of blood hits my senses and then I feel the taste of blood on my tongue and I start to drink greedily hoping the blood will be my lifeline to ending the pain.

"Finally. That's it, Damon. Drink. Keep Drinking." Caroline encourages. Why is Caroline talking to me in hell? Am I still stuck in Elena's fear? The bones in my back start to pop back into place and heal. I manage to get my eyes open and see Caroline straddling me squeezing the last of the blood from a blood bag into my mouth. Momentarily panicked at Caroline's position I try to knock her to the side, but my limbs aren't fully cooperating and I only manage to knock the blood bag out of her hand.

"Settle down Damon. Stop struggling. You need to keep drinking. DAMON." Caroline yells shoving another blood bag in my mouth.

Swiveling my head around I see I am sitting shirtless on the tiled floor of my glassed in shower in a pool of what looks my own blood around me.

"Elena. Is Elena okay?" I ask trying to clear the fog from my mind.

"The real question is are you okay? You've been out for a couple of hours. I managed to force feed you four blood bags already. I have a few more here. Can you manage on your own now?" Caroline asks. I nod and catch the blood bag she tosses at me raising it to my mouth and gulping down the blood as I feel my wounds heal.

"I'll be fine. You didn't answer me. How's Elena?"

"Ummm, she'll be fine." Caroline says quickly.

"Barbie. IS. SHE. OKAY?" I yell trying to get to my feet but doing a lousy job of it and falling back against the tiled wall of the shower.

Caroline is wringing her hands and looking at the floor. "She's going to be fine." Caroline says quickly.

Human or vampire, this girl is a terrible liar. "Caroline" I growl.

"They had to sedate her. Just after we left the doctor and nurses came in to check her out and run some tests. When one of the nurses went to draw blood she went a little Zena Warrior Princess. The drugs they gave her will make Elena be out for a while." Now I feel guilty. I unlocked her memories and it caused her to freak out. I wish there could have been another way to wake her up.

"Why exactly did you try and throw me across the shower?" Caroline asks hands on her hips.

It wasn't my place to describe all of the fears I saw in Elena's mind especially since part of my wounds were caused by a fear induced version of Caroline. "I was worried you were trying to steal my virtue by my state of undress." I wiggle my eyebrows at her.

"I was trying to assess you wounds. You were a mess. Bite marks, stake marks. There was a freakin' hole in your chest. I would have taken your pants off to look at those wounds as well, but SOMEONE still doesn't wear underwear and I didn't need to see you in all your bad boy glory. Been there, done that. Literally." She wiggles her eyebrows back at me.

"Oh, Barbie, you know I was the best you ever had and I ruined you for all other men." Caroline just shakes her head at me. "Speaking of other men, go in the basement and pack some wolfsbane grenades and weapons. We have a hybrid to kill." I order as I continue to drain the pile of blood bags next to me.

Caroline is still fidgeting and not looking me in the eye. "About that. You might want to rethink the whole killing Tyler plan."

"Look, Caroline. I know you have a history with him, but he has to die. He almost killed you and he hurt Elena. E-LE-NA, your best friend. It was his stupid bite that almost killed me even. So give me one good reason why he doesn't die a slow horrible death?"

"He's_ my_ ex. After almost killing me and with what he did to my dad, no one has more reason to want him dead than me. But…..I guess the only coherent thing Elena managed to say before the drugs knocked her out was 'Don't let Damon kill Tyler.'"

Damn that girl. She knows I would do anything she asks, but she needs to get over ruled on this one. "TYLER. HURT. ELENA. She's been in a coma for over a month and doesn't know what she is saying."

"He's gone anyway Damon. Stefan tried to go talk to him when we found out hybrids had been messing with Elena. His mom said he is away on council business. Before you ask, Stefan searched all over town and he is nowhere to be found." Caroline steps back to lean against the counter.

"Tyler must be the one leaving the trail of bodies across the country. Bodies that look exactly like Elena, by the way. I'm going after him." I finally stagger to my feet. "Just do what I asked and go pack up some weapons for me while I clean up and change."

"What are you going to do Damon? Chase Tyler all over the country? Who is going to protect Elena while you're running half cocked following a trail that might not even be Tyler?" Caroline yells at me.

"Elena has Stefan, she has you, she doesn't need me." I yell back at her.

"Do you really think Stefan and I can protect her better than you? Are you that dense to think she won't need you now? You want to leave her?" Caroline asks incredulously.

Damnit. I promised Elena I would never leave her again. "You know I don't want to leave her and would give my life to protect her, but I can't just stay here and do nothing, Caroline. You didn't see what he did to her." I can't keep the anger from my voice but I am at least trying to not yell at Caroline.

"You're not doing nothing, Damon. You're going to support Elena while she recovers. She's been in a coma for a month; she's not exactly going to be in fighting shape. Plus she is yet again part of an evil scheme that will most likely lead to her being in mortal danger. Now is not the time to pull a Damon and run off without a plan. Even if you found him, Elena said not to kill him. There must be a reason that she said that. Are you willing to risk Elena hating you for killing Tyler?"

Why does Barbie actually make sense?

"Now get your ass moving and get cleaned up. Stefan is close to reaching his limit at the hospital and I need to go relieve him. I assume you will want to be there when she wakes up again." She says pushing herself away from the counter.

"Fine" I mutter.

"By the way, you know you're dead to me now for throwing me out that window" I say sarcastically.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm already dead." She smirks at me.

I start to unbutton my jeans.

"Eww, Damon. Wait until I am out of the bathroom to strip." Caroline covers her eyes and blurs out of the bathroom.

I make quick work of the shower and getting on new clothes. I go downstairs and find Caroline waiting in the parlor for me also having changed her clothes. I guess she didn't like walking around covered in my blood. "Ready?" I nod at her.

We arrive at Elena's room and see Alaric and Stefan sitting by her bed. "I need to go hunt. Elena is still sedated." Stefan says getting up. "You okay?" Stefan asks looking at me.

"Fine."

"We'll talk later." Stefan says and walks of the room. Stefan has that look, the 'remember Elena is not yours' look. So looking forward to that conversation.

Alaric is sitting in his chair eyes closed, softly snoring. "Time to wake up Ricky." I slap him on the shoulder and he bolts into a sitting position.

Alaric looks around rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hand. "I sent everyone home. Jeremy was pretty freaked out when they had to sedate Elena. Bonnie and Matt offered to stay with him."

"Get out of here and check on the kid. I'll stay with her."

"So, Tyler" Alaric motions his toward Elena.

"Yeah, Tyler…soon to be dead hybrid…Lockwood." I smirk picturing all of the ways to torture and kill the Tyler.

Alaric just shakes his head. "Elena may disagree with you on that point." Alaric stands up and stretches.

"But, do you?" I cross my arms as I look at him.

"I've been hanging out with you too long." Alaric walks to the door shaking his head and I just smirk at him. I knew he would be on my side. Alaric stops his hand on the door frame and looks back over his shoulder at me. "Thanks Damon, for whatever you did to bring her back. Thanks."

"You're welcome….Dad." I give him a half smile.

Alaric just chuckles and walks out.

Caroline and I pull up chairs next to Elena's bed. Caroline slouches in her chair closing her eyes. I just stare at Elena for a while. Hearing that she reacted violently earlier needing to be sedated scares me. I have to keep reminding myself that she is only eighteen, but has seen as much death and carnage as many vampires that have lived for hundreds of years. These events might be what finally break her. I'm supposed to be her friend so I need to stay and do whatever is needed to make sure she stays Elena, my Elena. Well, Stefan's Elena, but the Elena that is strong and confident to the world even if there is a lot more bubbling underneath.

My instinct is to run after Tyler and rip him apart, but Elena's voice keeps echoing in my head to be the better man. Maybe Caroline's right. Me chasing after Tyler might be what he wants and would leave Elena vulnerable. Ah, being impulsive is so much more fun than this sitting around waiting bullshit.

My phone starts vibrating in my pocket and I step out in the hall to answer it. Looking at the caller ID I see its Liz.

"Do you have any news, Liz?" I ask skipping with the formalities like, 'hello.'

"The trail's run cold Damon. The last body to be found was near the Mexican border two days ago." Liz explained.

"So either he has suddenly had a change of heart valuing human life or he is moving and killing through Mexico." I sigh. Liz won't be able to track him outside the US. We are now blind until he crosses back into the States.

"With the number of bodies already piled up, I put my money on his killing spree to continue in Mexico." Liz says with a tinge of sadness in her voice.

"Keep this to yourself, but it was Tyler Lockwood that hurt Elena and is the probably the psycho racking up the body count." I growl.

"Tyler, as in my daughter's ex-boyfriend and the mayor's son?" She asks in surprise.

"I prefer to refer to him as the dead hybrid formerly known as Tyler Lockwood." The thought of killing him brings a smile to my face.

"Damon, you can't kill him. The council would take you out."

"It seems to be a common sentiment to let him live. I tend to not agree with popular opinion."

I can hear Liz sigh on the other end of the line. "We'll discuss this another time. I assume Caroline is there with you. Can you send her home? I just…I just need to see her."

"I'll send her home."

"Thanks Damon. I just need some mother –daughter bonding time." Liz chuckles slightly. Knowing her daughter was often in harms way and an ex boyfriend had done something so violent to one of her daughter's friends must be hard to take, even for a sheriff.

I hang up and head back into the room. "Time to go home Blondie." I kick her chair slightly.

"Huh?"

"That was your mom. You know, the woman that gave birth to you. For some unknown reason she wants you home to spend some time together. Better her than me" I smirk at her.

"Asshole." She mutters grabbing her bag.

"Aren't you happy some things never change?" I wink at her.

I blur in front of her before she can leave the room. "Thanks for getting me patched up." I say quietly.

"Well, Elena would have killed me if anything happened to you. So you should really thank her." She smiles and blurs out of the room.

I resume my seat suddenly feeling exhausted. Vampires don't need much sleep, but spending every night of the last month in this room has afforded little sleep or rest. The frequent wounds from my excursions into Elena's mind haven't helped. I prop my feet up on the bed with my hand resting next to Elena's and close my eyes.

I sit and listen to her heart beat and even breathing for a long time enjoying the comfort the sounds bring me. I hear her breathing speed up slightly as a warmth encircles my hand on the bed. I lean my head towards Elena's bed and open my eyes seeing her hand over mine.

"Are you okay? There was so much blood." Elena whispers. My heart swells at hearing her voice and seeing her big beautiful brown eyes open for the first time in over a month.

"I'm like the energizer bunny, I take a lickin' and keep on tickin'" I smile at her sitting and brushing her hair from her face.

Her eyes flutter slightly and her breathing slows a bit. She is fighting to stay awake. Elena's eyes pop back open. "Don't kill Tyler. Promise me." She whispers as her eyes drift down slightly.

"Elena…" Her big heart and forgiving nature are going to get her killed.

"Promise me. Something….was wrong with him. Not himself. Didn't want to hurt me. Please promise" Her eyes fall closed and sleep over takes her again.

"I promise" I whisper leaning forward to kiss her forehead. This girl is going to be the death of me.

**A/N: Now that Elena is awake I may do some future chapters from her point of view. Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews and alerts. I have tried to respond to all of the reviews and I apologize if I missed anyone. **

Chapter 11

Elena remained asleep the rest of the night and the Scooby Gang arrived bright and early in the morning. I retreat to my usual corner continuing to listen to her breathe waiting for the telltale signs of her waking up. We didn't have to wait long before her heart speeds up and she starts to shift on the bed.

"Hey, how are you feeling" Stefan asks gently moving to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Fine" Elena responds eyes darting around the room. It must be a bit daunting to wake up and have a room full of people just staring at you.

"Elena" Bonnie and Caroline cry out in unison diving at the bed. Stefan steps out of the way as the girls smother Elena in a hug. I forgot how shrill girls can be.

Caroline and Bonnie backed away and Jeremy moves in closer. He opens his mouth like he wants to say something, but just pulls her into a bear hug.

"It's okay, Jeremy. I'm okay." Elena says soothingly doing her best to hug him back. I observe her movements and I can see that she is sluggish in getting her arms around Jeremy. She is definitely weak and very thin. The length of the coma caused her to lose weight even with the supplements they were giving her.

"I'm sorry about before" Elena says quietly.

"Hey, you were out for a while. I can only imagine how overwhelming it was to have everyone descend on you minutes after waking from a coma." Alaric gives her a reassuring smile.

"I was in a coma? I thought that was what the doctor said yesterday. H-How long?" Elena asks looking around the room.

Everyone remains silent and drops their gaze to the floor. I just shake my head. "A little over a month" I tell her. No sense in lying to her or beating around the bush in telling her. I can hear her heart rate speed up and a brief sense of sorrow flits through my brain. Sorrow? I am ecstatic that Elena is awake and talking, where did that feeling come from?

"I was compelled wasn't I?" Elena asks as she meets my eye. Shit, there is the silent signal that she knows about me compelling her as well. I knew there would be hell to pay when I released the memory and the time to pay the piper will be soon in coming.

"Yes. We did a spell and managed to break all the compulsion and wake you up." Bonnie explained. Thanks witchy for giving me no credit for helping Elena. Well, it's probably for the best she doesn't know fully what I did and that I was meddling in her mind. She would probably be pissed that I had access to her thoughts and feelings, let alone seeing the fantasies. Fantasies that I will never, ever forget.

Elena is playing with the edge of the blanket and her face seems to be full of sorrow. Caroline and Bonnie must have seen her expression as they start chit chatting about school gossip and TV shows with Elena to distract her. Stefan keeps asking her if she wants anything and if she was holding up okay. I wanted to smack him and tell him to back off, but I leave him alone and in just sit in my corner and observe Elena and how she is handling everything and everyone.

The doctors come into the room mid morning to check on Elena and announce there would be more tests, but so far everything looks good for her. The doctor arranged for physical therapy to start the next day so Elena can regain some strength before being discharged.

"So, should we address the elephant in the room" Elena says adjusting the hospital bed so she is sitting up.

"Elena, we don't have to talk about what happened yet. We can wait until you're stronger." Stefan offers gently.

"No, we need to talk about it before someone gets hurt." Elena looks at me briefly. I know she means me hurting Tyler. I just shrug my shoulders before she turns her attention back to those around her bed.

"Elena, really, there's no rush. Let's wait until you're stronger to talk about it." Stefan moves to sit on the edge of her bed again.

Elena sighs. "Its Elena's call." I pipe up. Stefan glares at me and I smile in return. Alaric looks from Stefan to me and just shakes his head.

"Elena, it's up to you. If you're ready to talk about it, then we can talk about it, but don't feel pressured to talk before you're ready." Alaric reaches out and squeezes her hand. Oh, Alaric, ever the mediator.

"What do you remember, Elena?" Caroline asks giving Elena a supportive smile. Stefan just glares at her. Now I know what Elena meant about Stefan thinking she was a porcelain doll.

"I remember Tyler approaching me on the porch and being mad that I was thinking of" Elena suddenly stops and she looks like she's been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"I told them you were thinking of leaving for a while. No one blames you for wanting a break" Jeremy offers. Elena seems to relax a bit.

I close my eyes and put my head in my hands as Elena continues her recount of what Tyler did. I hadn't told anyone what I saw yet so this is the first they are hearing about it. "Oh, thanks. Anyway, he was mad about it and grabbed me. I hit him trying to get away. I don't know what happened but he let me go and grabbed his head as if in pain. In that moment he didn't want to hurt me. He wanted me to run and get away. I tried and obviously failed since I ended up here in the hospital. Something was definitely wrong with him. I tried to reason with him and he talked about himself in the third person a couple of times. Other times he seemed like he was fighting himself in a way." Elena takes a breath and looks around the room.

Stefan looks to me and then to Elena. "What do you think was going on with Tyler? Why did he attack you?"

"I think something or someone was controlling him. I don't think Tyler wanted to hurt me, but whatever was controlling him did. I was supposed to stay until they come for me" Elena admitted.

Shit, she's right. I was so blinded by focusing on Tyler's face and Elena's pain that I didn't see the big picture of what was going on. I did see Tyler stop a couple of times and try to let Elena escape. He also made that weird comment about controlling Tyler's feisty nature, as if the person speaking wasn't Tyler. This whole situation just got a lot more dangerous.

"We have to find him and help him before he hurts anyone or someone kills him." Why is Elena always so forgiving?

"You just woke up from a coma; let's focus on getting the human strong and healthy first." I quip staring her straight in the eye.

"Damon, we can't just leave Tyler at the mercy of whatever or whoever did that to him." Elena argued.

"Elena, maybe you're right and something did take over Tyler, but in the end his body was used to hurt you and may be used to hurt you again. There may be no choice but to kill him if we can't stop what controlled him. Plus he threatened to come back for you as part of some new evil plot." Elena is glaring at me with her stubborn 'let's do it my way glare'. I missed that glare.

"Damon" she admonishes. My name coming out of her mouth even when she is mad at me is pure perfection right now.

"Okay, Elena and Damon are arguing. All is right with the world." Caroline smiles and everyone laughs as the two of us continue our staring contest.

"Let's focus. We need to figure out what would have the power to take over and control a hybrid. We need to figure out why they needed Elena's blood and what the evil plot is that requires Elena so we can figure out who may be coming for her. Back to research mode." Alaric says. I can tell he is secretly happy to be doing research. Ever the teacher and scholar.

Just then a radiology technician comes into the room. "Pardon, the interruption, but I need to take Elena for an MRI."

I eye the person suspiciously. After the incident with the red headed nurse stealing Elena's blood, I haven't put much trust in the medical staff. "Caroline, Bonnie" I motion my head in the direction of the technician.

"I'll tag along to keep her company" Bonnie chirps to the technician.

"You're looking a little worse for wear, there buddy." Alaric looks me up and down.

"Buddy, really. That's almost as bad as 'dude.'" I scoff.

"You're pasty and you're eyes are half open. Elena's going to be gone for a while for the MRI. Take the afternoon off, go eat, feed or whatever, and get some rest. Nothing is going to happen to Elena with the room full of people." I open my mouth to object, but Alaric cuts me off. "If you leave now, you can be back here for tonight so the rest of us can go home and grab some sleep."

The hunger in me has been growing. Losing so much blood yesterday on top of so little rest the last month is making me fight a lot harder to stay in control. Maybe a few hours will do this gorgeous body some good.

"I'll be back in a few hours. Call me if anything happens." I take a look at Elena and give her a half smile as she talks to the radiology technician and nod my head indicating I'm leaving. She gives me a smile back and I head out.

Once back at the Boarding House I throw my leather jacket over a chair in the parlor and head over to the bar. I grab the bottle of bourbon and a glass and flop down on the couch legs outstretched. I pour some of the liquor into the glass and down the shot before pouring another. I set the bottle on the coffee table in front of me lying back on the couch resting the glass on my chest. Taking a deep breath I put my arm over my eyes and try to catch some sleep. Before sleep overtakes me, I hear the front door open and close.

I don't bother moving my arm from across my eyes. I can actually hear Stefan brooding. "Brother."

"Damon….I just want to say….. thank you….. for waking Elena up." I move my arm and see him standing a few steps away from me his arms crossed over his chest staring at me intently.

"Oh, Stefan, ever the predictable vampire. What's the 'but' in this little conversation?" I sit up.

"_But_, now that Elena is awake I want you to remember your place in all of this." Stefan finishes.

Oh, this is going to be good. "And what is my place? Lovvver….sex god….eternal stuuud?" I draw out each word. "Please do tell little brother." I take a sip of my drink and lean back my arms draped across the back of the couch.

"She's not yours Damon. She's been my rock all these months while I've tried to put my life back together. It's my turn to be there for her now." He states.

"So you've cornered the market on being there to support Elena, is that it? Alaric, Jeremy, Caroline, Bonnie, they've all have wasted the last month sitting in that hospital room because Elena doesn't need anyone but you." I scoff.

"That's not what I mean, Damon." He looks incredibly flustered all of a sudden. "I know how you feel about her."

I roll my eyes at him. "Not this conversation again. Didn't we have this conversation a couple of weeks ago in the hospital and a couple of months ago in this very room? You really are a buzz kill. Been there done that with the whole Damon has feelings for Elena talk." I mock.

"You don't deserve her Damon. Haven't you put her through enough? You destroy everything you touch. You'll eventually destroy her." Stefan growls through clenched teeth. "She just has too big of a heart to cut you out of her life."

"You should be grateful she has a forgiving heart, there Steffie boy. As I recall, it wasn't me that fed her blood and threatened to drive her off of Wickory Bridge. The same bridge where her parents _died_. I seem to also remember you not giving a shit when Elena begged you to give Klaus his coffins when Satan Klaus took out a hit on Jeremy because of your need for revenge. I can't imagine it felt very comforting to her to know that the man she loves couldn't give a shit about her own brother." I toss him a smug expression and sip my drink.

"Damon" Stefan growls and drops his arms to his sides fists clenched. I can see he wants to hit me and now I'm pissed. "Grow the fuck up Stefan. Neither one of us deserve her. We're vampires. Death and destruction are all we know."

"I know" Stefan admits sadly.

"We both know she deserves a human guy, a house with a picket fence, kids." Great, now I'm quoting Alaric. "But because of what she is, being born the doppelganger has thrust her into our world. It's her choice who she keeps in her life Stefan. I told you before, no hidden agenda here. All I want is for her to be safe and happy. To accomplish that I will do whatever is needed. I'll protect her, be her friend, I'll leave her the hell alone watching from afar if she asks, I'll even put up with watching her spend the rest of her life with you if that's what _Elena _wants."

"I don't trust you Damon" Stefan says.

I know he was turned into a vampire at 17, but he's 162 fucking years old, you'd think he could avoid the hormonal outbursts.

"The jealous boyfriend is not a good look on you Stefan. If you weren't such a brooding ass then you would see you've won. Saint Stefan won the girl, like always." I down the rest of the bourbon and slam the glass down on the coffee table. "Now, I'm going to bed. Since the saintly boyfriend can't stay the entire night in the hospital with his girlfriend, the evil dickhead older brother is stepping in to do protection detail. Or would you rather Elena be left along all night." Stefan just stares at the floor.

As I start to go upstairs I hear, "You kissed her."

Oh, good God. Really? "That was months ago Stefan." I blur to Stefan pinning him to the nearest wall. "Why are you trying so hard to make Elena into Katherine? Katherine destroyed us, Stefan. She fucking destroyed us. Don't turn Elena into that. Don't use her as wedge between us. Elena deserves better than that." Elena's fear of being Katherine keeps playing through my mind. I can still picture her ripping out my and Stefan's hearts. I can still feel the tears that I wiped from her cheeks she shed begging me to leave her alone so she wouldn't destroy me. I can still see the pain etched across her beautiful face as she told me that she had already destroyed Stefan. I won't let that become a reality for her.

"Yes, I care about her. Yes I kissed her because for one second, just one, I thought maybe she could care about me. Maybe for once I would have the happy ending. I get it Stefan. You're the good brother that sacrificed everything to save his dick of an older brother. I'm the evil brother that doesn't deserve to be loved, doesn't deserve to win the girl. The second you left with Klaus, I knew what my role was in all of this was. To be the friend and protector and nothing more. You need to remember its Elena that decides who she ends up with and from my perspective she has clearly chosen you so leave me the hell alone. We never have the jealous boyfriend discussion again because next time it will end violently. You don't trust me and my relationship with Elena, that's fine Stefan, but Elena chose you so you sure as hell better trust your girlfriend." I shout at him. For once I am trying to do the right thing and I still get punished. I slam Stefan against the wall then drop him and start to walk away.

"Elena and I" Stefan starts.

"What about you and Elena?" I ask looking over my shoulder.

Stefan shakes his head then blurs from the house. What was he about to blame me for now? Oh I don't care anymore. I need blood. I head into the kitchen grabbing a few blood bags.

I trudge back upstairs and collapse on my bed falling asleep immediately. A few hours later I wake still feeling pissed at my brother. I take a quick shower and change my clothes to get ready to head back to the hospital.

Elena's POV

Every part of my body feels stiff and weak. Having everyone here is getting a bit exhausting. I sent Alaric and Jeremy out to get some air. Damon and Stefan left earlier to feed. I feel like I can barely move. I guess a month flat on your back in a hospital bed takes a toll on your body. Caroline said they gave me blood. Normally I would object that they gave me blood without my permission, but I am at least spared the extensive recovery from the injuries the doctor described.

A nurse walks in and I have to fight the urge to run or fight. The memory of my blood being stolen will haunt me for a while. Caroline must have seen me tense up as she gives me a supportive smile.

"I don't know if you remember me, but I used to work with your dad. I remember him bringing you to the hospital sometimes, you're hair in pigtails."

"I remember, Nancy, right?" Elena asks.

"Good memory" she smiles at me. "I just need to swap out you're IV, is that okay?"

The entire hospital staff is probably scared of me now after what I did yesterday. "Sure" I respond trying to relax. Bonnie squeezes my hand.

"You know, you're the envy of all the nurses on the floor. That boyfriend of yours is absolutely gorgeous if you don't mind me saying so." Nancy looks off with a dreamy expression on her face.

"Oh, he's not really my boyfriend, well it's just, um, complicated" I admit. Technically, Stefan and I are not together. After everything that happened with Klaus I just need time to forgive him and heal. I also need to sort through my feelings for him as well as for…NO! I can't think about who else I need to figure out me feelings for because it just can't happen. There is a part me of that thinks I never really knew Stefan, but he still holds a place in my heart and he sacrificed so much that I can't not consider being with him, right? I just am uncertain if I can trust him again. Plus I thought Stefan having a romantic relationship while trying to get better was not right.

"Well, that man certainly cares for you. He hardly left this room the past month. He was here all night every night and most of the day. We even tried to send him home a few times but he wouldn't be persuaded to leave your side. I'm actually surprised he's not here now." Nancy chuckles.

I look to Caroline and Bonnie. "Stefan was here that much? I thought being in a hospital he wouldn't be able to control the bl-" I stop realizing I was about to say bloodlust in front of Nancy. I look at her quickly. "control his fear of hospitals to be here that much" I finish lamely.

Caroline opens her mouth looking like is she about to say something, but Nancy interrupts her. "Huh, Stefan? Why did I think his name was Damon? Whatever his name, those beautiful blue eyes are enough to get lost in."

"Don't tell _him_ that. His ego is already over inflated" Bonnie says bitterly.

Nancy laughs. "The good looking ones always have big egos. Anyway, that blued man seems like a keeper. All done. I'll be back to check on you later." Nancy smiles and leaves.

I turn to Caroline and Bonnie. "Did Damon really stay here the whole time I have been hospitalized?"

"Oh, Elena. You know he did. He stayed here every night, usually by himself so the rest of us could get some rest. He's hardly slept in the past month." Caroline smiles.

"Stefan was here too" Bonnie chimed in.

"Yes, Stefan was here too, but he could only stay a few hours at a time. The blood was too much for him and he had to leave after a while." Caroline glares at Bonnie. "Damon is the reason you woke up."

"He woke me up?" I am shocked at this news. Bonnie indicated this morning that it was the spell that woke me up from the compulsion.

Caroline gives Bonnie another glare. "What's going on between you two?" I ask.

"Nothing, but Bonnie has more details to spill about the spell." Caroline crosses her arms and looks at Bonnie with a smug look on her face.

"The spell I did, it sent Damon into your unconscious mind. He somehow broke the compulsion which allowed you to wake up" Bonnie explains with a frown.

"Oh, God, I thought those were dreams." Images of Damon begging me to wake up flash through my mind. "He was covered in blood yesterday. I didn't know about the coma and I thought the blood had been from him trying to stop Tyler from hurting me. If I was in a coma for a month, how did he get hurt?"

"None of us know exactly what happened except that your subconscious kicked his ass. Way to go Buffy." Caroline jokes.

"He's hurt you enough, Elena. A little payback is okay once in a while" Bonnie offers.

"I didn't mean to hurt him" I am desperately trying to fight back the tears. "He sits by my side all this time and I nearly kill him?"

"He's fine, Damon's fine. He wanted to help you. He's back to his snarky self so no harm no foul" Caroline smiles.

I always seem to hurt Damon either physically or emotionally. It's not fair to him. I'm worse than Katherine.

**A/N: Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you for all of your support for this story. I really appreciate it! **

Chapter 12

I stroll down the hallway and a sense of guilt strikes me. What is with these wayward feelings all of a sudden? As I approach Elena's room I see Alaric in the hallway.

"Why are you out here? Is everything okay?" I ask getting concerned that Elena's health took a turn for the worse.

"She's fine. I just wanted to talk to you before you see Elena. It came out how she really woke up. She remembers you covered in blood yesterday. She keeps saying she's fine, but I'm worried that she is too fine with all of this. I can see the guilt all over her face even though she is trying to hide it." Alaric said turning to look into Elena's room.

"Shit. Witchy and Blondie spilled, figures. I was worried about this." Shit. Shit. Shit. The last thing that girl needs is more guilt and especially over me. I yet again fail to ease her burden but seem to increase it.

"Just go easy on her, don't be your usual charming self." Alaric gives me a brief glare.

Alaric and I continue to talk as everyone files out of the room. I watch them walk down the hall for a minute before stepping inside. I lean against the doorframe looking at Elena. The bed is adjusted so she can sit up and she has her knees pulled to her chest staring out the window her back to me. She looks small and fragile in this moment.

"How's our little patient doing?"

Elena doesn't move. "Fine" she says quietly.

"Elena" I say quietly.

"I'm fine Damon." She still hasn't moved.

I cross the room and pull up a chair so I can look at her beautiful face. My heart feels like it's going to break looking at her. She has the same look as when Jeremy chopped off the hybrid's head on her front porch. Broken and full of despair and guilt.

"You know" I pretend to look around the room and drop my voice to a whisper, "it's okay to not be fine. No one else is here for you to put on the strong face for." I give her a small smile.

"I'm really fine." Elena still hasn't looked me in the eye.

"E-LE-NA" I place my hand under her chin and lift it so she is looking me in the eye. Her lip starts to quiver and the tears start to pool in her eyes.

"I'm sorry" she whispers.

"What are you sorry for?" I ask pulling my hand back in surprise.

"I hurt you." The flood gates on her tears open and they are freely falling down her face.

"Elena, I'm here in all my stud-ly glory, not a scratch." I reach up to wipe away her tears with the pad of my thumb wishing I could make her feel better. My chest physically hurts at seeing her in such pain.

"You were covered in blood, and I-I remember hurting you other times, too didn't I?" Elena buries her head in her pillow and starts to sob. I'm actually relieved to see her cry. She keeps so much in. When I was in her mind I saw and felt the burden she carries and it's not healthy for someone so young.

"Hey" I move and sit on the edge of her bed my legs stretched out and pull her against me wrapping my arms around her. Elena sobs into my chest clutching at my shirt. "I'd have you stake me every day of the week if it means you're here with us. Just don't told tell Bonnie that. She may actually take me up on that offer." I feel her chuckle slightly against me and the sensation lightens my heart a bit.

"What did I do to you?" Elena asks. I can still feel her tears staining my shirt.

"What do you already know?" This conversation will be hard enough, no point in repeating things.

"Bonnie performed a spell that allowed you to enter my mind and access my memories to help figure out who compelled me." Elena offers.

"We assumed it was some new vampire in town and hoped we could see the memory of who did this to you. We then would find the vampire, nicely convince them that if they wanted to live another day they would reverse the compulsion."

"But" Elena sighed, "our plans never work out so simply, do they?"

I couldn't help but laugh. "No, they don't. I found memories someone had compelled you to forget." Elena looks up at me and sadness clenches my heart which is weird because I have actually been terrified of this moment since I unlocked the memory where I told her I loved her. I quickly look away.

"Once we started unlocking the memories we realized that things were much worse than we originally thought. Finding the perpetrator to reverse the compulsion was no longer an option, we had to break the compulsion ourselves." I explain.

"But I still don't understand how you got hurt. I have these fleeting images but I can't fully piece anything together." The tears seemed to have finally stopped.

"When Bonnie sent me into your mind, your subconscious knew I didn't belong there and fought to get me out. Alaric and I should be patting ourselves on the back. The training obviously has helped because your subconscious kicked my ass. Some of your fears also manifested which I went a round or two with as well."

"My fears tried to hurt you as well? What fears did you see?" Elena asks warily.

"Vampires, hybrids, and originals oh, my." I do my eye thing at her that she secretly loves. I decide to leave off the Katherine fear for now. She knows what she is scared of, I don't need to remind her anymore than I already am.

"You shouldn't have risked it Damon." Elena says firmly.

"I'm fine…you're wake. It was a win-win." I quip.

"You guys can't take any more risks for me. Everyone's lives were destroyed in some way when we dealt with the last big evil…Klaus. Caroline almost died and lost Tyler as a boyfriend, Jeremy was shot and brought back to life, Bonnie and Jeremy never recovered their relationship. Matt had to go through the pain of losing his sister all over again. I lost Jenna, John, Isabel and nearly lost Alaric and Jeremy and you nearly lost your brother. On top of all of that you were nearly killed about a dozen times. No one deserves to go through that again with whatever new evil is coming for me." Elena tries to push herself more upright glaring at me.

"I know that tone and look. Don't start plotting and planning how to be a martyr. Let's just figure out what is coming first before you start going kamikaze on us. You think you wouldn't survive another loss, but _we_ wouldn't survive if we lost _you_." Elena looks at me opening and closing her mouth. At least I can render her for speechless for something. I would rather it be because of mind blowing sex, but I will take winning an argument in this moment.

"Alaric has everyone in research mode. You know patience is not my strong suite but let's wait and see what the Scooby gang uncovers before one of us goes off and does something stupid and dangerous. Agreed?" I smirk at her.

"Damon" Elena says with a tone of exasperation.

"You didn't say_, NO_, so we are in agreement." I say smugly as I lean back against the bed again. Elena settles back as well leaning against my shoulder with a sigh.

We sit together in silence for a while. I realize Elena's breathing has evened out and her heart rate has slowed. I look down and realize she has fallen asleep. I lean over and kiss the top of her head and smile into her hair at the feeling of peace I feel with her sleeping leaning against me. I move her up upright so I can slide off the bed, lower the hospital bed so she is lying flat and pull the blanket around her tightly.

Slouching down in my chair I close my eyes and try to relax. The dreaded conversation about my compulsion hasn't happened yet. Plus I haven't even told her about being able to hear her perspective on her memories. That should be a fun revelation as well. I am so screwed.

Elena had only been sleeping for about an hour when I start to hear her shift around the bed. I open my eyes and see her thrashing her head around a bit. She must be dreaming.

"STOP. Don't touch me." Elena starts thrashing around on the bed more violently.

"Elena, Elena, wake up. You're dreaming." I say gently.

"Please, it doesn't have to be this way" she yells.

I stand up and gently shake her shoulder. "Elena, wake up."

Elena surprises me by throwing a punch and catches me in the stomach. Damn, good form for that punch and it had more power behind it than I thought it would. She swings at me again, but I move slightly and the punch just moves through the air. Worried she might break her hand if she connects another punch I grab her wrists in one hand to stop her punching me. Reaching up I cup her face with my other hand.

"ELENA." I say forcefully. Her eyes snap open and she stares at me for a second. I immediately release her wrist so as not to scare her.

"Hey, it was just a nightmare" I whisper.

Elena starts grabbing at the blankets which had become tangled around her legs when she was thrashing around in her sleep. I just stare at her for a second frozen unsure what she is doing before reaching and trying to steady her hands.

"Elena, Elena. You were having a nightmare." Elena tries to slap my hands away. She manages to kick the blanket off of her and it lands on the floor. She grabs at her the bottom of her hospital gown and I realize what her nightmare was about. The cemetery. I sit on the edge of the bed facing her and pull her against me pinning her arms to her sides.

"Elena, it happened. I'm sorry I unlocked the memory. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you." Elena struggles against me for a minute before leaning her forehead against my chest and the rest of body collapses against me.

"He fed off me near my parent's graves? You saw it?" I push her up but her head is still looking down at the bed.

"I saw it" I confirm sadly.

"Jeremy dropped me off at the cemetery that day so I could visit everyone. I had plans with Caroline and Matt later. When they came to pick me up they honked the horn to let me know they were there. If they hadn't honked, I would have, he would have" Elena says softly.

I am trying to fight back the anger from the memory. Me going postal won't help Elena get through this. When I get my hands on that little hybrid, he will suffer and wish he and never been born let alone turned.

"I tried to get away. I didn't want him to touch me." Elena says softly. She is staring at the bed.

"Elena, he was a hybrid." I cup her face and force her to look at me. "I saw how hard you tried to get away. You managed to get him off of you. In another memory I saw you stake another hybrid. Other than Alaric, I don't know any other human that could have defended themselves so well. You're Buffy and Zena rolled into one. I should know. I helped train you." I say firmly.

"I should have fought harder, Damon." Tears start to spill down her cheeks again. I don't know how to make her understand her strength. I pull her against my chest and stroke her hair.

"No, you shouldn't have been in danger in the first place. I know you well enough to know I can't keep you out of the fight, but me, Stefan, Alaric, someone, should have been there to help you, to _help_ keep you safe." I will never forgive myself for letting this happen to her.

Elena shakes her head. "You can't be with me every second, Damon. I can't be the damsel in distress you all need to save. You have your own life. You've given up so much of your life already to protect me." She pushes herself aware from me and stares at me. A little bit of the fire seems to have come back into her eyes.

"I'm a sucker for a bad-ass woman in need of help from time to time. If you were some weak little girl looking for a savior I wouldn't still be here. I don't do damsel in distress. Well, maybe I've dabbled with a damsel or two in my day." I wiggle my eyebrows at her. Sexual innuendo to ease the tension. My favorite technique.

"Da-mon" she draws out looking back at the bed.

"E-le-na" I mimic. "You're the strongest person I know. I could feel how scared you were. It would have paralyzed anyone else, but you fought with everything you had. I wish I could have kept the memory away."

"No, I need to know and remember. Remember all of it." She looks at me and stares me into my eyes. We continue to stare at each for a while.

"Why did you do it? Why did you compel the confession away?" Elena asks.

Fuck me. "It wasn't the only time feelings spewed from my mouth." I already hate this conversation.

"But why make me forget?" She presses.

"Because I am a prick, asshole, dick. I am sure there are more adjectives I could use." No sense in sugar coating things.

"I thought we had an understanding that you would never use compulsion on me." Elena admonishes.

"I'm a rule breaker, what can I say." Elena gives the 'stop your bullshit' look. I am totally whipped.

"I am sorry I compelled you. It was something I felt like I had to say, but I knew you didn't want to hear it. Stefan is the better brother and for once I was trying to do the right thing. Mark it on your calendar, it doesn't happen often."

"Why did you say you didn't deserve me?" Elena asks with a sigh.

"You have met me, right? I go back to my previous statement. Prick, asshole, dick. I'll throw in psychotic mass murder as well." I sigh. "Stefan is the good brother and deserves you."

"We both know you're not that person anymore." I shift on the bed so I am sitting next to her again and she leans back on the bed. "Stefan told me something similar once."

"I know." I admit. Elena turns her head to look at me.

"He told you?" Elena asks in surprise.

"No, it was one of the memories I saw from when you and Bonnie went after her mom." I also seem to recall Stefan digging at me that night as well.

"You and Stefan can't put me on a pedestal. I've done plenty of horrible things. Things my parents would be ashamed of me doing."

"That's where you're wrong Elena. Stefan and I are killers. It may be the vampire's nature to kill, but we still have choices. We chose often enough to kill usually just because we wanted to. Anything you have done is because you were trying to survive and protect those close to you. It's a huge difference." This girl is pure and good despite everything horrible that my brother and I have brought into her life.

"Just never think you're not worthy and deserving of good things Damon. Never think you're not worthy of being loved. There is no good brother, evil brother. We've all made mistakes and we just need to try to live the best lives we can." I wish I could believe her, but I know that I will never be loved like she loves Stefan.

" You…you and Stefan have both done so much to protect me and this town. You both deserve to be happy." She gives me a small smile.

I put my arm around her and give her a small hug. "Get some sleep." Retrieving the blanket from the floor I cover her back up and settle back in my chair. I rest a hand on the side of the bed and prop my feet up. A long time passes and I can tell Elena is fighting going back to sleep. I feel a warmth on my hand as Elena puts her hand on my mine. I stroke her hand with my thumb.

"Nothing will hurt you, Elena. I'll be here while you're sleeping and will be here when you wake up." A few minutes later her breathing evens out, but I leave my hand where it is under Elena's. These intimate moments are few and far between for us. I'm whipped and in love with this girl so I'll take whatever little moments I can get.

Alaric arrives in the morning while Elena is still sleeping. Before he can say anything I point to the hallway and he turns around heading back through the door.

"Rough night?" Alaric asks looking me up and down.

I rub at my eyes and nod my head. "Elena had nightmares most of the night about the night in the cemetery." I lean against the wall.

Alaric paces a bit in the hall. "I'm worried this might be what finally breaks her."

"She's already read me the riot act about taking risks to save her. That girl is a mountain of strength. She's minutes away from plotting some new way to martyr herself for the rest of us." I cross my arms over my chest shaking my head.

"That makes me a feel a bit better. She's still the stubborn Gilbert we know and love." Alaric chuckles.

"Where is everybody else?" I ask looking up and down the hall.

"Research. The physical therapist comes today to do an assessment on her and see how strong she is and if therapy is needed or not. She's weak from the coma. I didn't think she would want everyone there to watch her struggle nor did they need to see her go through that either. And don't start with the Dad comments. You're making me feel old which is sad since you're older than dirt." Alaric gives me a look I can only assume he reserves for students that have pissed him off in class.

"Did I hurt little Ricky's feelings." I give him a fake pouty face.

"Dick" he mutters. Alaric starts to head into the room and as I start to follow my phone vibrates in my pocket. Pulling it out I see a text message from Stefan.

"Little brother's coming over this afternoon." I say to Alaric who sits down across the bed from me.

Caroline arrives a minute before a nurse shows up to take out Elena's IV and help her change out of the hospital gown and into the clothes that Caroline had brought with her. Alaric and I move into the hall while the nurse is with her leaving Caroline to stay with Elena. When done, Caroline heads back to help with the research and then the doctors and physician therapist show up. I stay in the hall while Alaric goes in with her during the assessment. Alaric, the doctor and physician therapist walk out of the room almost an hour later. I reach out with my senses and can hear that Elena is already sleeping.

"Elena must have been in incredible shape before the accident. She's lost muscle tone and is weak, but she is in better shape than other coma patients I have worked with. She doesn't need intensive therapy but just needs to rebuild endurance. The strength will return as her endurance increases. The goal will be to get her up and moving as much as possible. Get her up and walking around the halls. When she is up to it, walk her around the hospital grounds. Get her to go longer and longer each time. As you see she is already exhausted and that is too be expected. It will take a few weeks for her to regain what she lost." Alaric reaches out and shakes the hand of the physical therapist who then heads down the hall.

"Let's give her a few more days to gain some strength back under our supervision and gain some weight then we can send her home." The doctor said with a smile.

Sitting in my corner I watch Alaric and Elena talking. After a while, Alaric gets up and starts heading for the door.

"I'm going to grab some coffee, want anything?" Alaric looks at me. I just shake my head. Once in the hall I hear him talking to Stefan. Great, how long before I get another lecture about Elena? Looking for something to distract me so I don't say something to start a fight I notice a magazine on the chair next to me. Caroline had left one of her Cosmo magazines. I pick it up and almost laugh out loud when I read one of the headlines on the cover.

Stefan walks into the room. "Elena, how are you feeling today?" Stefan kisses her forehead.

"Fine, Stefan. Thanks for asking." She gives him a half smile looking down at her blanket.

"Damon, I didn't think you would still be here." Stefan looks at me as he sits in a chair next to Elena's bed.

"Oh, I'm just here catching up on some reading." I hold up the Cosmo. "There is a fascinating article on how to make a woman orgasm. You would probably find it educational. Maybe add some things to your repertoire." I wiggle my eyebrows at him and smirk in Elena's direction. Her eyes go wide for a second before she turns ten shades of red and Stefan turns around ignoring me shaking his head.

Elena sits herself up and swings her legs over the side of the bed.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asks in alarm.

"I'm going to get my shoes and hoody on. They said I can go home when I get some strength back and I want out of here. I'm going to walk the halls."

"Where are your shoes, I'll get them. You shouldn't push yourself too hard yet." Stefan starts looking around the room. I glance down and see her running shoes peeking out from under my chair.

Stefan finds her hoody on the back of the chair Alaric had been sitting in. Grabbing it he moved to stand in front of her so she can't get off the bed. He starts helping her put it on. Elena shoves her arms into the sleeves as he holds it and then zips it up for her before she can reach for the zipper herself. She gives him a brief glare.

"Thanks Stefan, but I need to do these things for myself. Something is coming and it's bad enough I am a liability as a human, but you don't need me in a weakened state on top of it" Elena huffs.

"You will not be lifting a finger to deal with whatever is coming. We will protect you and you will stay out of any fighting" Stefan says firmly.

"Stay put, I'll find your shoes." Stefan starts looking around again.

Frustration feels like it is coursing through my veins. The strength of the emotion surprises me. I look at Elena and see her look at the ground with a scowl. From our conversation last night she feels weak and feeble as it is and baby brother isn't helping the situation. Elena needs to feel empowered and strong otherwise Alaric is right, this may break her.

"Elena didn't you mention something about wanting juice before you went for your walk?" I wink at her. Maybe this will get Stefan out of the room for a few minutes to stop smothering her.

"Huh?" She looks at me with a confused expression then she seems to catch on as I look from her to Stefan. "Oh, yeah. I did want some juice."

"I'll get it" Stefan says running out the door.

I reach down and hold up her shoes but remain in my chair. "Found your shoes." I smirk.

"Thanks." She slowly walks over to me taking her shoes and sits in the chair next to me. I can already hear her breathing heavy.

"He means well, he just tends to be a bit over protective. " She says idly. I was uncertain if she was saying it to me or to herself.

Elena slides her shoes on and it takes her minute to tie the laces as she keeps flexing her fingers. Every part of her body must be stiff and sore. I am tempted to help her, but I know from the exchange with Stefan a minute ago that is the last thing she wants or needs. She finishes with the laces and sits back up still breathing a bit heavy.

"What did that magazine ever do to you?" Elena asks with a smile.

"What?" I look at her confused.

She motions to the magazine in my hand. I look down and it is crumbled and mangled in my hand. This is something I normally would do out of frustration. Why do I feel frustrated? Where the hell are all of these weird feeling coming from lately?

**A/N: Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I am reposting this chapter. I received a couple of PMs that part of the chapter didn't load correctly and I have fixed it. Sorry for any confusion.**

**Thank you so much for you fabulous reviews and support . **

Chapter 13

Elena was exhausted after just a couple of laps up and down the hallway. I took advantage of her needing a nap to leave her with Alaric and Stefan, so I could to feed, shower and catch up on some sleep myself. When I arrive back at the hospital, its late evening and no one is around except for Alaric.

"How long has she been asleep?" I ask nodding my head at Elena as I slip out of my leather jacket.

"Only about a half hour. She insisted on walking the halls again and forced herself to do twice as much as earlier in the day. I suggested she take a break, but…" Alaric runs his hands through his hair.

"Her stubbornness wouldn't let her" I finish. Looking at Alaric, he seems exhausted. In dating Jenna, he never signed up for all of this, but I give him credit for sticking around.

"Go home, Ric. Take tomorrow off, help the munchkins with the research, and give yourself a break from this place. Stefan and I can stay with her during the day." I offer. Can't have the guy dropping dead on me from a heart attack or exhaustion.

"Elena'll be home soon. She needs us even more now that she is awake. But I will at least leave for the night." Alaric stands up. "I'll see you in the morning." Alaric waves over his shoulder.

Groping through my jacket pocket, I pull out a book to occupy the time since I can't talk to Elena anymore without risking waking her up. After a few hours of reading I hear a whimper and look up to see Elena's face scrunch up. Damnit, another nightmare.

"Elena, wake up." Elena starts thrashing her head around.

"I won't leave, I'll stay" Elena whimpers.

From the previous night, I anticipated she would start swinging soon and I caught her wrists before she could connect a punch. "Elena, it's a nightmare."

"I'll stay" she shouts struggling again to try and hit me.

"Elena, wake up" I say more loudly.

Elena bolts up in bed shaking and I quickly let her go putting my hands up in front of me. "D-Damon?" She blinks a few times at me, tears threatening to spill over.

I pull her into my chest. "It was a nightmare. You're okay."

"I'm okay. I'm okay" she repeats softly. I stroke her hair and she clings to my shirt. We stay this way for a while, the room silent except for the sounds of us breathing. Eventually I feel the grip on my shirt loosen and Elena sits up. I adjust the bed so it is more upright and she leans back.

"Sorry about your shirt, it's all wrinkled now." Elena looks at me sheepishly.

"The shirt will survive. Do you want to talk about it?" I really don't know if she'll open up about her nightmares, but she needs to talk about this stuff before it eats her alive. Even my insensitive ass knows that keeping emotions inside after such a traumatic event can't be healthy. I'm a pretty crappy listener, but if she is willing to talk then call me Mr. Sensitive. This girl has me totally whipped.

"I think something was going on with the hybrid in the cemetery" Elena says. That is not what I expected Elena to say when I asked about her nightmare.

"Some of the things he and Tyler said were the same like I was 'his' and they both called me 'love.' Even though their voices are different, the cadence of the speech was identical. Could something have taken him over like Tyler?" Elena asks her brow furrowed as if deep in thought.

"In this town, anything is possible, but that little hybrid bastard still has a death sentence hanging over him. I may have let you talk me out of killing Tyler for the time being, but that little asshat Griffin will not be spared. He still cornered you when you were out running with Alaric and helped bloodjack you." I am desperately trying to keep my anger at bay.

"It feels weird that you say all of those things." Elena shakes her head. "Do I even want to know what else you saw?" Elena asks warily.

Settling next to her on the bed I pretend to be deep in thought. "Well there was this one memory of you kissing some red headed woman in black lingerie. Oh, wait maybe that's one of my fantasies." I look down at her and wiggle my eyebrows.

"Damon" she says in disgust, but I can see the slight pull at the corner of her mouth as she tries to keep from smiling. "Seriously, what was it like?"

I sigh. "It was like being a ghost, I guess. I could see the events taking place, but I couldn't touch anything or change the outcome. What you saw, felt, thought in that moment was how I experienced things." I explain softly.

"You knew what I felt and thought?" Her eyes grow wide.

"Yep" I pop the p sound. "You have quite the complicated little brain there Miss Gilbert." I tap her temple with my index finger.

"Oh." She pauses for a minute and I can hear her blood rushing causing her face to turn red. She must be remembering some of the naughty thoughts she had of me. "Spill Damon. What memories did you see? Did you see anything really embarrassing?" That was a rather abrupt ending to the discussion of me hearing her thoughts. She seems a little too eager to discuss the memories right now. Avoiding and deflection to a new topic. She really has been hanging out with me too long; she's picking up my techniques.

"Someone is stalling going back to sleep, so I will divulge one memory and one memory only and the rest will wait for another day." I wink. Which memory can make her feel relatively happy and want to go to sleep and not result in her wanting to slap me?

"I saw the Miss Mystic Falls competition when you got stuck dancing with me." I lay my head back on the bed getting lost in the memory myself for a minute.

"I don't seem to recall getting stuck with you. I recall you're brother being on a blood bender because of my stupidity in feeding him my blood and you saving me from total humiliation at not having an escort." She smiles. "Despite the chaos of the day I had fun dancing with you."

"I had fun as well" I reply quietly.

Fun and relaxation is something that has been missing from Elena's life for a while. Ever since I saw the memory of her wanting to leave I have been thinking she needs another Georgia experience. A temporary break from her life. "I know you wanted a break from the supernatural chaos."

"I was going to tell you…tell everyone before I left" Elena interrupts with an urgent tone looking up at me her big doe eyes full of remorse.

"I know. We all know you wouldn't just up and leave without a good-bye. Unless I kidnapped you that is. We all understand you wanting and needing a break. When this is all done and we kill whatever new baddie is out there, I think you should get away. Stefan and I have a place in Italy. You, Jeremy, and Alaric should go have a dysfunctional family vacation. Just give the word on when you want to leave and I'll make sure the jet is ready."

"I can't just fly off to Italy." Elena says sadly.

"You can and you will. You need to live Elena, not just exist waiting for the next supernatural crisis. If you can't go for you then go for Alaric. You silly teenagers may be the death of him, oh wait you were." I am waiting for the slap about making light of the time she had to kill Alaric in order to save his life.

"Uhg, Damon." How sad is it that I love her chastising tone. "Wait, you own a jet?" Elena asks.

"No, but I have access to one. And before you ask, it's not through compulsion." I shrug. "Now it is time for sleep." I pull her into my side in a half hug before pulling the blanket tightly around her. I move to get off of the bed, but she catches my arm.

"Don't…please." Her face looks up at me full of fear.

"Do you want me to call Stefan?" I ask. She obviously needs to be comforted so I assume she wants her boyfriend to do it. Plus I am already in enough trouble with my brother; I don't want another lecture from him about Elena.

"No" she says simply.

"It's going to be okay, Elena. I'm not going anywhere. If you want I can help with the dreams." Elena just shakes her head no. Why doesn't she want Stefan? Knowing her it's because she doesn't want him to be uncomfortable being in a hospital. Why does she always put everyone else's feelings before her own? I put my arm back around her and she leans against my shoulder. She snuggles deeper and mumbles something even my vampire hearing can't pick up. A sense of peace washes over me, but as with many of my feeling lately the emotion seems foreign. Ignore the mystery for the now, Salvatore and enjoy the moment. The woman you love is sleeping snuggled against you and this moment may not come again.

Days pass of Elena pushing herself to walk more and more to increase her strength and I laughed at all the times she shoveled as much food down as she could stomach to try and gain some weight back. A little over a week after Elena woke from her coma, the doctor finally discharged her. I think if they had kept her for even one more day, she may have staged a revolt she wanted out of the hospital so bad. The nightmares continued throughout her hospital stay. She continued to refuse my help with them. Even Stefan offered at one point and she refused him as well. I think she had enough of people getting inside her head.

Caroline threw a welcome home dinner for Elena and once done Stefan and I left so Elena could have some girl time with Caroline. Vampire Barbie promised to call if anything happened. Back at the Boarding House I find a bottle of bourbon that will suffice for me to drown myself in and I sit in my favorite chair by the fire. As I raise my glass to my lips my hand starts to shake as an overwhelming sense of fear hits me. My chest tightens making it difficult to breathe just as my phone starts ringing.

"Couldn't go five minutes without thinking about this hot muscular bod, blondie." I quip ignoring the strange emotions flooding me.

"You and Stefan need to come here now. The hybrid just showed up at the door. Elena is here in the house and safe with me." Caroline explains.

"I'm on my way." Growling I throw my glass in the fireplace. A day, she's only been home a day and they are already tormenting her by showing up at her house. What the fuck do they want from her?

"Stefan" I shout. "We need to go. NOW!" I grab my leather jacket and emergency bag of weapons and head out to the camaro. Stefan blurs to the passenger side door.

"What's going on?" Stefan asks.

"Caroline called. A hybrid showed up at Elena's door. She's safe inside, but we are going on a little hybrid hunt." I drop the bag of weapons in his lap.

We park in front of the house and Stefan heads inside to check on Elena and talk to Caroline as I search around the perimeter of the house. I meet Stefan on the front porch.

"It was one of the hybrids from the surveillance pictures." Good. I have been itching to kill them anyway. Stefan and I search the neighborhood for over an hour before returning to the house having found no sign of any hybrids.

Elena is sitting on the couch cross legged ready for bed, a cup of tea in her hands. Stefan sits next to her. "Are you okay?"

"Fine. He can't get in the house. We're all on vervaine so he shouldn't be able to compel us. We're okay." She says firmly. I wasn't certain if she was saying it to convince herself or the rest of us.

There's a knock at the door. Everyone tenses ready to tear apart whoever is on the other side of the door. Hearing a heart beat I open the door with a flourish. "Please do enter witchy." Bonnie scowls at me as she walks past.

"I have a spell that should help with our hybrid problem. It will offer extra protection to the house and for Elena." Bonnie sits down on the floor and places her grimoire on the coffee table.

"What is it?" Jeremy asks.

"I can place a magic barrier around the house and surrounding area that will alert us if anything supernatural crosses the barrier. It won't keep the supernatural out but will give us advanced warning that they are close. We set the barrier for a few miles radiating out around the house." Bonnie explains. "If anything crosses the barrier, we will be alerted and have some time to prepare to fight or flee."

"Isn't here a spell that could keep them out entirely?" Stefan asks.

"I can spell the house but then Elena would be trapped inside like when we tried to keep her here when she tried to take off with the moonstone." Bonnie frowned.

"We are not doing that again. I won't be a prisoner" Elena pipes up.

"Don't get all broody. One set of worry lines is enough" I smirk motioning my head at Stefan who rolls his eyes at me.

"If the alert goes off every time something supernatural crosses the barrier how are we supposed to help protect her without tripping it ourselves?" Caroline asks.

"When I cast the spell I can have it ignore all supernaturals that we want to freely cross the barrier while any other supernatural entity, vampire, hybrid, werewolf, witch, will trigger the alarm." Bonnie looks at Caroline.

"What is the alarm?" I ask moving sit on the back of the couch.

"Oh, right. Everyone put one of these on." Bonnie pulls a handful of metal disks on leather strings from her bag. "If the alarm is triggered these will grow hot."

"I'm already excluded from triggering the barrier since I am setting the spell, but for the rest of you I need blood." Bonnie pulls out a silver knife and a small bowl from her bag. Stefan stands up and crosses the room to stand next to me and Caroline. The three of us hold out our hands and Bonnie makes quick work of slicing each of our palms before squeezing some blood into the bowl. Alaric throws us each a towel.

"Okay, Elena. You're turn." Bonnie turns to her.

"Why?" Elena asks.

"All supernaturals. That includes doppelgangers."

"Oh, right." Elena glances quickly at Stefan and back to Bonnie before holding out her hand. I watch Stefan while out of the corner of my eye, I watch Bonnie cut Elena's palm. The smell of her blood floods my nostrils and I see Stefan close his eyes as he picks up on the smell himself. He steps forward slightly. My body tenses ready to pounce if he moves another inch. He stops and turns heading into the kitchen. A wave of sorrow hits me. I turn to look at Elena. Her eyes are downcast and she lets out a slight sigh. Alaric pulls out a first aid kit and moves to the couch to bandage Elena's hand.

Bonnie closes her eyes and chants for a few minutes. "Done."

"Thanks Bonnie." Elena got up and gave Bonnie a hug. "You're a good friend." I hear her whisper.

"I'm going to bed." There is a chorus of good nights as Elena crosses the room. I watch Elena as she slowly heads to the stairs. She places her foot on the bottom step and looks down the hall to the kitchen with a look of sadness on her face. She looks at the living room again and I catch her eye. She gives me a small smile and runs up the stairs. I stare at the stairs listening to Elena settle into bed.

"Drink?" Alaric asks snapping my attention away from Elena's breathing and steady heartbeat indicating she is already falling asleep.

"Definitely." Alaric heads into the kitchen and I follow and we find Stefan leaning against the counter eyes closed taking deep breathes.

"Okay, there brother." I eye him suspiciously.

"Fine" he answers curtly.

Alaric rummages through cupboards for a while before sighing in pleasure. He sets a bottle of whiskey on the counter and reaches for three glasses. I pour a shot for Stefan and slide it in his direction.

"Drink up, Stefan. It does a body good." I pour a shot for myself and Alaric.

I raise my glass but before it reaches my lips I again feel tightness in my chest. The sensation is so jarring that I actually have to grip the counter causing Stefan to give me a weird look. Then I hear a whimper. I reach out with my senses and I see Stefan doing the same thing.

"Please don't" Elena cries in her sleep.

I start to take a step towards the stairs, but Stefan glares at me and takes off for Elena's bedroom.

"What's going on?" Alaric asks watching Stefan head down the hall to the stairs.

"Elena's having a nightmare" I answer downing my shot.

Suddenly I realize why many of these emotions I have felt are so foreign to me lately. The emotions aren't mine. They are Elena's. I storm down the hall finding Bonnie at the door putting her coat on to go home. I grab her by the labels on her coat and pull her towards me so we are inches apart.

"What did you do to me?" I growl.

Before anyone can react my head erupts in pain forcing me to let the witch go. I feel like someone is driving hot stakes into my brain and my legs give out at the intensity of the pain as I claw at my head in hopes the pain will end.

"Bonnie stop it" I hear Alaric yelling through the haze of pain. My head finally feels like it's not going to explode and I stagger to my feet.

Bonnie glares at me. "You lay a hand on me again and I won't stop until there's nothing left of your brain. Do you want to spend eternity in a vegetative state?"

I growl fists clenched at my sides trying to decide if she can make good on that threat.

"Damon, what the hell are you talking about?" Caroline steps between me and Bonnie.

"Elena's motions. I can still feel them." I can't fucking belief I didn't realize this before. I have the worst luck with witches.

"What?" Caroline looks at Bonnie her eyes wide. "Oh, Bonnie. What did you do?" Caroline gently chides.

"I didn't do anything. It was a side effect of the spell we used to wake Elena up." Bonnie crossed her arms and continued to glare at me.

"But you knew this would happen before you cast the spell, but decided to hold back that little detail. Am I right?" Alaric raises an eyebrow and crosses his arms. If I wasn't so fucking pissed I might have laughed at how much he looks like a scolding dad. Bonnie looks at the floor under Alaric's scrutinizing gaze and nods her head.

"That's why you insisted it was me that went in, isn't it?" The way she kept hesitating when she explained the spell I should have known there was more to it then she let on. I already tried to kill Bonnie once when Elena still thought I was a psychotic ass and she barely forgave me. I doubt she would ever forgive me if I actually succeeded in killing her best friend. Fuck! I hate being the better man.

"We all know how you feel about Elena, Damon. You need to feel the pain that you cause and move on from her" Bonnie says through clenched teeth. I know I've hurt everyone in this room in some way, but for Elena's sake I have tried to make amends. Now I am wondering what the point was.

"Whether or not I have feelings for Elena is none of your concern" I hiss at her. First my brother, now the witch bitch has to give me a lecture about my feelings for Elena. How can I make snapping Bonnie's neck look like an accident so I don't get staked by Elena or Alaric in my sleep?

"Elena is my best friend, Damon, and I don't want her to hurt anymore than she already has. I just want her to be happy." Bonnie throws her hands up in exasperation.

"Do tell, judgey, what will make Elena happy? Because I haven't been feeling sunshine and rainbows from her these days." I lean against the wall and glare at her.

"She was happy with Stefan once. At least Stefan will walk away when it's time for her to have a normal life, to get married, have kids, a career. You were supposedly in love with Katherine for 145 years and stopped at nothing, hurt whoever you wanted to try and be with her. Now it's Elena you think you love and you'll do whatever it takes to get and keep her. You're so selfish you'll turn her even though she doesn't want to be a vampire. You don't know how to love Damon. You obsess and destroy those you supposedly love." Bonnie rants finally out of breathe.

Why can't anyone get that all I want is for Elena to be happy? Everything I have done over the last year, while at times impulsive, has always been to keep her safe and give her a chance at a life. No one sees that. They see I'm the evil brother, which is true. Even when I was human I was the lesser of the Salvatore brothers. I know better than anyone that I can't give Elena a normal life. I often have wished to be human again so I could give her all of things that I can't give her in being a vampire.

"But Bonnie, Elena and" Caroline gives Bonnie a confused look.

"Shut up Caroline" Bonnie interrupts glaring at her best friend.

Ignoring their interaction I focus on Bonnie. "Reverse the spell or Elena's sadness will be guaranteed as she will be short one judgmental friend." I growl.

"I can't. Once you entered her mind, the connection was made and can't be undone." Bonnie shoves her hands into her coat pockets.

"How long will it last?" Alaric asks putting a hand gently on my shoulder.

"It's not permanent, but I don't know how long it will last." Bonnie turns towards the door.

"This is fucking fantastic" I mutter.

"Caroline, you need to take me home. NOW." Bonnie opens the door and runs for Caroline's car.

Caroline grabs her coat and looks at me sadly. "I'll talk to her. See if there is anything she can do. I'm sorry." Caroline runs after Bonnie.

I hear Blondie ask what the hell Bonnie is up to with Elena's feelings and I tune them out as I won't want to hear anymore about how much Bonnie hates me.

Jeremy looks at me briefly before dropping his eyes and mumbling something about going to play video games. From his body language I am guessing he is in agreement Sabrina the teenage bitch on some level.

Stefan comes down the stairs. "What is going on down here? I had to practically restrain Elena upstairs to keep her from coming down here." Stefan looks around at me and Alaric as we are the only ones left in the foyer.

"Nothing." I just shake my head. No point in giving Stefan any more ammunition against me plus none of this is his fault. He's the good brother. It's no surprise everyone is happy that they are back together. Everyone is probably breathing a sigh of relief that she never came over to the dark side.

"Are you staying?" I ask angrily looking at Stefan.

"Yeah, I'll stick around. " Stefan heads back upstairs to Elena's room.

"Damon, do want a drink?" Alaric asks. He's worried I'm going to go do something stupid. I'm tempted but I'm too exhausted.

"Nope" I saw popping the p. "I'm heading out for a night on the town." I pause at the door listening to Elena toss and turn in her bed. I blur out the door to my camaro. Placing the keys in the ignition I can't seem find the stregnth to start the car. I just sit in the solitude of my car and watch the house. How long I sat there contemplating my miserable existence I have no idea, but I see Stefan leave the house and blur away in the direction of the Boarding House.

Worried about leaving her unprotected I exit the camaro and circle around the house leaping to the roof and sit outside her window. I listen to her toss and turn for a while and then I hear her get out of bed. Figuring she is going to the bathroom I am surprised when the window swings open.

"Still just doing your part for the neighborhood watch?" Elena asks with a slight smirk.

"You know me, always looking out for the health and well-being of others." I quip.

"You don't have to hang out on the roof all night. You can come in." Elena pulls her sweater tightly around herself and sits on her bed. I crawl through the window and I sit down on the window seat closing the window behind me.

"Why did little brother, go home?" I look at her to gage her reaction.

"He needed to hunt" she said quickly.

"Uh, huh. " I study her for a minute as she pulls at the comforter not meeting my gaze. A bit of trouble in paradise? It's been a rough day for her so I decide not to push. If I push on this she may push on what happened earlier. I have no idea what Stefan told her and I don't want to fight with her right now.

"Why aren't you having a date with the sandman?" I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Can't sleep." She shrugs. "I think Alaric is downstairs watching a movie. I was going to go down and join him. Interested?"

I can deny this girl nothing. "Sure."

We head down the stairs and Alaric is slumped in an arm chair drink in hand. He looks up at hearing footsteps on the stairs and shakes his head when he sees me. "Can't you use a door like a normal person?"

"What would be the fun in that?" I hop over the back of the loveseat and smirk at him as I land softly on the cushion.

"Why did I know you would be making an appearance when your brother left?" Alaric gets up and heads to the kitchen.

"Someone has to help protect your sorry ass" I call after him.

He returns drink in hand and holds it out to me. "Dick." Alaric mutters as I take the drink and smirk at him.

"What are we five?" Elena asks sitting down on the loveseat next to me.

Alaric and I look at each and just shrug and return to our drinks. We sit and watch some awful war documentary that Alaric had started watching. So bored. As I sit there cursing Elena for talking me into a movie something gently hits my shoulder. I look down and see Elena is asleep and fell into my shoulder. I smile at the peaceful look on her face and gently tuck her hair behind her ear.

I look up and see Alaric studying me. "I'm sorry about Bonnie not telling you about the repercussions of the spell. It was cruel."

"Elena woke up and I am getting in touch with my inner eighteen year old girl. Who didn't win in this scenario?" I swirl the remnants of my drink around my glass before finishing it off. "Sleeping beauty needs to go to bed." I pick Elena up bridal style and walk upstairs setting her gently on her bed and pull the blankets over her.

I see a chair next to Elena's bed that Stefan must have been using earlier and sit down. I tip the chair so it's resting against the wall and close my eyes. Elena stirs and I feel her grasp my hand.

"Thank you" she mumbles and a sense of safety and peace envelopes me and I now know it's from Elena. Knowing she has a moment of peace around me makes all the hatred from her friends and near death experiences worth it.

**A/N: Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I apologize for the delay in updating, but the recent problems with the website delayed me being able to load this chapter. This chapter is longer than normal. I wrote it in one sitting and wasn't sure where to break it so decided to post all of it. This chapter has very dark violent themes. Just wanted to give a warning before you read any further. **

Chapter 14

Crossbows, knives, arrows, dart guns. My own mini militia in my trunk. Elena has only been home a few days from the hospital and is insisting on jumping back on the horse with her training. Damn stubborn woman. Alaric and I agreed but we decided to work on arms training until she is stronger before resuming combat style training.

Swinging by the high school I see Alaric waiting out front. "Corrupt any young minds today, teach?" I ask sarcastically as he climbs into the passenger seat.

"Just go so I can be one step closer to winning the guardian of the year award by helping my eighteen year old charge improve her skills in using weapons and firearms." Alaric rests against the headrest.

"She is just following in daddy's footsteps" I look over at him and grin.

Alaric sighs. "I know she needs it. The training gives her a sense of control since, yet again, things are spinning out of control for her." Things are spinning out of control for all of us.

We pull up to a clearing near the old Lockwood estate. Stefan and Elena are already there. "Discussion over" I hear Elena say before she looks in our direction.

"What's going on there?" Alaric asks as he reaches to open his door.

"Don't know, but my Elena sense is tingling and it says she's pissed." I shrug.

"Not minding the spell's side effects so much now are you?" Alaric smirks.

"Shut up." I glare at him and he chuckles.

Elena is leaning against a tree arms crossed. I climb out of the car and Stefan turns to face me.

"What is Damon doing here?" Stefan looks at Elena.

"Damon and Alaric have been training me all along. They already know what I can do and what I need to work on." Elena says with a slightly annoyed tone.

"Oh, Stefan, you don't want me here. You're hurting my feelings." I give my best fake pout.

"Let's get this over with." Stefan shoves his hands in his pockets. I didn't think it was possible, but I think he's broodier than ever.

Alaric walks over with the duffel bag I had placed in the trunk. "Okay, we haven't done weapons since, um"

"Since before we sprung Stefan from the basement." I finish for Alaric. "So you" I point at Elena "are probably rusty."

"Let's see how rusty." Alaric grabs a crossbow and tosses it at Elena who easily catches it with two hands.

After taking a few practice shots, Elena turns back to look at the three of us. "Is anyone going to tell me what happened the other night with Bonnie?" Elena's eyes land on me.

"You know me and witchy, arguing is our thing" I say nonchalantly. She'll be pissed at Bonnie if she finds out what she did. As mad as I am at Bonnie, Elena needs her friends right now.

"Then why is Bonnie avoiding me. I haven't seen her since I got home. My only contact with her has been via text." She looks at Alaric and Stefan.

"She's been busy with research." Alaric throws out.

"Stop, protecting me. Tell me what's going on" Elena says firmly.

Some divine power intervened at that moment as my cell phone starts to ring. "Oh, look at that." I hold up my phone. "Need to take this." I walk away to answer.

"This discussion isn't over" she calls after me.

"Hello, Liz." I say looking back and see Alaric has gotten Elena started on target practice.

"Hi Damon. I'm just checking in. We still haven't seen any sign of Tyler or any more bodies since the trail went cold in Texas."

"Does the mayor know anything yet?" I ask as I see Elena hit target after target.

"No, she still thinks he is tracking the hybrids for the council." Liz sighs into the phone.

"Thanks Liz. I'll check back with you in a few days." I hang up and continue to watch Elena. Her skills with the weapons are pretty good. I'm impressed and proud of how far she has come.

We spend the next two hours at target practice using various weapons, crossbows, dart guns, knives. I occasionally chuckle to myself when Stefan tenses when I correct Elena's form. The jealously is still there but at least I haven't gotten a new lecture in a while. Stefan's head almost popped off when Elena challenged me to a shooting contest and trashed talked all the way to a victory. She had the biggest smile on her face and teased me incessantly about being beaten by a girl. I love seeing her in these light-hearted moments and couldn't help but laugh with her, but Stefan stayed his usually broody self.

"Elena, you've been at this enough today. You've only been home a few days. You need to rest." Stefan reaches for the crossbow in her hands. This must be the fiftieth time he has said this to her.

"I'm fine Stefan." She says gently to him as she sighs. Stefan has been pacing around a bit behind us for a while and his pacing has become more frantic the longer we are out here. I sense Elena's agitation. "Maybe, we should call it a day."

As we pack up the weapons, my chest grows hot. I pull out the talisman Bonnie had given us and see Alaric, Elena, and Stefan doing the same thing. We all stare at each for a minute.

"Alaric, take Elena back to the house. Stefan and I are going bad-guy hunting." I throw the duffel bag of weapons in the backseat of the camaro.

"Ric and I can help. We're coming." Elena stands hands on her hips. That is her stubborn stance.

"You, Miss Gilbert, are going home. I did not spend weeks fishing around in that head of yours to have something happen to you now." It's a low blow to try and remind her what I did, but time is of the essence and we need to keep her out of the fray.

"Damon" she says firmly. We really don't have time for us to argue and for her to get pissed at me for trying to keep her safe. She's not my girlfriend so I will bow out now.

"Stefan, you can deal with her." I walk past her and climb into the driver's seat.

"Damon's right, Elena. We can focus better if we know you're safe at home. Ric, please just take her." Stefan runs to the passenger seat. I gun the engine drowning out Elena's response and peel away.

Stefan and I cruise the neighborhoods around the Gilbert house. "Stop!" Stefan yells. I follow Stefan's gaze and see Griffin, the punkass hybrid, cutting across the backyard of a house about a block from Elena's. I pull the camaro over. Stefan and I arm ourselves with stakes and vervain darts. We agreed we had to take him alive to get some answers around what they want with Elena. We head off in separate directions to try and trap him. As I try and circle around behind him I hear shouts. Shit, that's Stefan. Racing to the noise I see Stefan pinned to the ground, the hybrid's fangs inches from Stefan's shoulder.

I tackle the hybrid off of Stefan and land on top pressing my forearm to his throat. Stefan blurs next to us and plunges a syringe into his neck. Griffin's eyes drift close and his struggling stops. I stand up towering over the hybrid. I look over and Stefan is sitting his head in his hands.

"You okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, let's get him back to the Boarding House." Stefan quickly jumps to his feet and picks up the unconscious Griffin.

Stefan carries the hybrid into the basement of the Boarding House and chains him to a chair in the cell. I drop a bag of weapons on the floor by the door and pull out a couple of stakes. The memory of what Elena experienced that day in the cemetery floods through me and I have to take a few deep breathes to prevent me from killing him before we can get any information.

"Wakey, wakey." I slap his cheeks and his head lolls side to side as he starts to regain consciousness. His eyes flutter open and he looks around frantically struggling against the chains.

"Oh, you're not going anywhere Griffy-boy." I sneer as I slam a stake through his thigh eliciting a howl of pain.

"You picked the wrong girl to mess with." I jam a stake into his other thigh. Griffin is panting and blood starts to drip onto the floor from each leg.

I back away to lean against the doorframe picking up a large hunting knife as I step past the weapons cache. Stefan leans against the wall arms crossed watching the hybrid. I twirl the knife through my fingers forcing myself to remain calm and fight the enraged animal within me.

"Who are you working for?" Stefan asks calmly.

"No one." Griffin's eyes dart from me to my brother. Stefan pushes himself away from the wall and walks over to the weapons bag and rummages through pulling out a mini crossbow. I walk over to Griffin and place long shallow cuts the length of his chest and he hisses with each stroke. I put my hand in the air and without missing a beat Stefan tosses me a bottle that was near the top of the bag. Opening it, I pour its contents on the wounds before they have a chance to heal causing the skin to sizzle and blister.

"Fuuuuuuuuck!" Griffin screams.

"A little concoction of vervaine and wolfsbane. Bet that stings. It's certainly making those cuts look nasty. Might want to get those looked at." I start to twirl the knife again. "Now, I don't think you adequately answered my brother's question. Who are you working for?" I growl lowering my face so we are nose to nose.

"No one." Griffin hisses through the pain.

An arrow whizzes by my arm lodging in Griffin's shoulder. I look back at Stefan with a slight scowl.

"Can't let you have all the fun." Stefan grins as he rests the crossbow against his shoulder and moves towards Griffin.

I back away and Stefan kneels before the hybrid. "I suggest you start talking especially about why you want Elena, why you stole her blood. My brother over there" he motions his head in my direction his eyes never leaving Griffin, "has some anger management issues and wants to make you suffer. You talk to me and I'll kill you quickly." Stefan stands up and steps back to lean against the wall again.

Good cop, bad cop. An oldy, but a goody little brother.

"Now let's start with something simple. Why did you steal Elena's blood?" Stefan looks at him expectantly.

"I don't know" Griffin groans. The pool of blood below the chair is growing and he is struggling less against the chains.

"Wrong answer." I blur in front of him plunging the knife into his stomach slowly dragging it vertically up to his sternum. Blood pours from the wound soaking his shirt and increasing the pool of blood that was already forming on the floor below his chair as he begs and pleads for me to stop. His cries fall on deaf ears as I can only hear Elena's pleas from that night in the cemetery. I grab another bottle and shake it in front of him. Sweat is pouring down his face and he is panting.

"Care to try again?" Stefan offers without moving. I forgot how we can cooperate and tag team when necessary.

"A witch, a witch wanted it." He sputters coughing up blood which dribbles down his chin.

"Why?" I growl.

"I don't know." Griffin whimpers.

"Wrong, fucking answer." I pour the contents of the bottle inside the wound. He starts writhing in pain trying to break free of the chains. I grab another stake from the bag. "Try again" I roar.

"She needed it for a spell" he wheezes.

"What spell?" Stefan asks.

"I don't know. I really don't know. She just needed…. blood…. from the doppelganger…. to do it." He manages to get out.

"Why did you go after her in the cemetery?" I place the stake over his groin and he tries to kick his legs to get away from the stake. His injured legs prevent him from having any real strength to move.

"What? I didn't go anywhere near the cemetery." Griffin says quickly his face full confusion.

"We know you attacked her in the cemetery. You fucking fed off of her" I scream at him. Images of him touching her flash through my mind and I remember Elena's fear and the nightmares she has had since she woke up from the coma.

"We were ordered to never feed off of her. I never touched her!" He yells between gasps. "I swear I never fed from her. That's why we used the fucking nurse to get her blood in the first place" he whimpers closing his eyes.

"WRONG. FUCKING. ANSWER." My chest is heaving in rage and the animal I have fought to hold back breaks free and I ram the stake through his dick as I grab him by the throat slowly starting to squeeze. He is writhing so much I can hardly keep a hold of him and as I clench his throat tighter the screams I barely hear through my fog of rage are cut off.

"Damon!" Stefan grabs my arm pulling me back to the door placing himself between me and the hybrid. "We still need answers."

There is a loud popping sound. I look over Stefan's shoulder and see both of the hybrid's shoulders pop out of their sockets as he continues to scream in agony and his eyes turn amber.

"What the hell?" Stefan looks back over this shoulder in response to the sounds. Griffin's arms dislocate at the elbows and his screams turn to roars.

I blur around Stefan to stand in front of Griffin and plunge my hand into his chest and rip out his heart causing his body to go still. I turn and Stefan just stares at me.

"He was trying to shift into his wolf form to break free." I turn back to the body breathing heavy.

"Go be with Elena. I'll clean this up." My body is suddenly exhausted. The hate and anger since seeing what happened to her at the hands of Griffin and Tyler has been weighing on me.

"I'll just go get cleaned up and then head over there." Stefan blurs from the basement.

After rummaging around the basement for a bit, I find a tarp and get the hybrid's body wrapped up and move him to the trunk of my car. Just as I close the trunk lid my phone rings.

"Hello E-LE-NA" I purr.

"Are you, are you and Stefan okay?" Elena asks urgently.

"Just peachy. Take it baby bro told you the world is short one hybrid." I head back in the house.

"I haven't seen Stefan yet. Are you both okay?" Elena asks. How long of a shower is Stefan taking? I thought he would be at Elena's as quick as he could.

"This body is perfectly intact. Stefan is fine as well. Griffin on the other hand….I'm currently on body disposal detail. Are _you_ okay?" Knowing the hybrids are still coming for her has to be messing her head a bit.

"Where are you dumping the body?" She asks quickly.

"Nice deflection. Answer the question. Are you okay?" I ask quietly as I descend the stairs to the basement. I stop dead in my tracks at the bottom of the basement stairs as I see Stefan staring at a blood bag.

"I will be. I don't want to have the same fight we've had in the past. You can't keep me out of things any more, understand?" She sighs at my non-response as I choose to ignore her comment. I will always make sure she is safe first, even if she hates me for it.

"Stefan offered to make dinner tonight. Stop by when you're done."

"Thanks, ELENA" I emphasize her name as I stare at Stefan. "I still have some loose ends to tie up here before I dump the body. STEFAN, should be there shortly to keep you company. I'll stop by tomorrow." I hang up the phone and slide it into my pocket. Now I know why Stefan's not there yet. The ripper is itching to come out to play. Let's just add this to the growing list of things I need to take care of.

"What are you up to there brother?" I ask cautiously.

"I'm too weak to protect her Damon. The animal blood just isn't enough against the hybrids. You saw what happened today. If it wasn't for you, he would have bitten me and it would just be another grave for Elena to mourn. I was able to kill so many hybrids before because of the people blood." Stefan says quietly still just staring at the blood bag in his hand.

"Don't do this to me now, Stefan. Don't do this to Elena." She spent so many days in front of that cell in this basement. She can't waste her life doing that again.

"I have to be strong for her. She saved me Damon; I have to save her from whatever is coming." Stefan looks up at me his eyes full of despair.

"And who is going to save her from _you_ when you go for her jugular? You've only been back on animal blood a short time Stefan. If you start on the people stuff now, can you guarantee the ripper stays at bay?" I continue to glare at Stefan. He drops his head avoiding my gaze. "Yeah, I didn't think so. If you so much as touch a drop of that blood I will lock you in this basement and not let you out until Elena is old and gray." I watch as Stefan slowly puts the blood back in the freezer.

"Damon…." He shoves his hands in his pockets.

"Just go see Elena and remind yourself what she went through to get you back and what you have to lose if you screw up." He nods and walks upstairs. I stand in the basement for a bit, before I head upstairs to my room to shower and change. When this is all done, and this new evil is put to bed, we are going to have to teach Stefan to be on human blood and still remain in control. The ripper needs to be gone forever; otherwise Elena's life will constantly be at risk with him.

The next few days pass in blur of Elena's training, looking for leads on Tyler's whereabouts, and protection detail. In my spare time, I trail after my brother for fear of him being tempted to fall off the wagon. Ugh, I need copious amounts of alcohol as my existence consists of babysitting a bloodaholic brother and the teenage girl that I love more than my own existence but will never have.

Desperate for rest, I follow Stefan into the woods and once assured he is actually hunting woodland creatures, I head back to the Boarding House. Crawling into bed I close my eyes hoping sleep will take over quickly, but of course no such luck as thoughts of Elena run through my head. My eyes fly open as I feel like someone has thrown a bucket of ice water on me. I sit up my body shivering when my heart is suddenly clenched in fear. I reach out with my senses expecting an attack and hear nothing. The house is eerily quiet. The fear feels like it is radiating from the outside in. Elena. I jump out of bed and head downstairs pulling on my jacket. Yanking my phone from my pocket I speed dial Alaric. Shit, straight to voicemail. Next I try Elena. Voicemail as well. Getting desperate I try Jeremy.

"Hello."

"Where are you?" I attempt to keep the panic from my voice.

"At Bonnie's." Jeremy answers.

"Where's Elena?"

"She's home with Alaric. She was asleep when I left. Why?" His tone grows more urgent.

"I'm on my way to the house. You need to go home. NOW, and bring Bonnie with you." I hang up before he can question me any further.

The sense of fear intensifies as I arrive at the house. Jumping out of the car I race inside finding Alaric on the floor in the foyer. I can hear his heartbeat so I jump over this body and race up the stairs to Elena's room. Her bed is empty but it looks slept in. There is no sign of a struggle anywhere upstairs. A groan comes from the first floor and I head back down to find Alaric struggling to sit up rubbing his head.

"Where's Elena?" I yell at him.

"Please don't yell asshole. My head is killing me." Alaric manages to get himself into a sitting position as I pace around waiting for him to continue. "Elena came downstairs. I asked her where she was going. I should never have taught her to throw a punch. She cold cocked me knocking me out." Alaric rubs his head.

"What? She knocked you out?" I stop pacing and stare at Alaric. Why would she attack Alaric?

"I tried to stop her from leaving the house. She, uh, said one thing before she knocked me out." Alaric pushes himself to his feet and looks me dead in the eye.

"Well…" I ask impatiently.

Alaric sighs. "Klaus." We just stare at each as the gravity of the situation weighs on us.

"Fuck!" I slam my fist into the wall leaving a hole in the drywall. Alaric stumbles into the kitchen and returns a few moments later with an ice pack.

I pull my phone out dialing Stefan. "Fuck!" I yell again as Stefan picks up.

"Hello to you to Damon" Stefan chuckles slightly.

"Elena is missing, get to her house now." I growl and hang up.

Stefan, Bonnie, Jeremy and Caroline arrive a few minutes later. "Where is she?" Stefan demands as he charges into the house.

"I already tried a locater spell and nothing." Bonnie says as she moves into the living room.

"She just tried to leave. I don't know why or where she was going?" Alaric holds the ice pack to his head.

"Somehow Klaus is involved in this." That bastard original made Elena's life a living hell for almost two years. I should have known that we would never be free until he was truly dead.

"Elijah said we never had to worry about Klaus again. He said he was basically spelled into oblivion, right?" Jeremy asks looking around the room for confirmation.

"Obviously not. Bonnie, Jeremy keep doing the voodoo thing to try and find Elena. Alaric get a hold of Elijah and get his ass to Mystic Falls to figure out how the hell Klaus is involved. Caroline, Stefan and I will fan out and start searching for her."

The three us all leave in separate directions. I jump into the camaro and start driving. If she knew Klaus was involved then she may be on some kamikaze mission to save the rest of us which means she would be meeting up with someone. The talisman remains cold against my skin meaning the barrier hasn't been breached so it's best to start outside our radius.

After driving around for over a couple of hours a man suddenly appears before me in the road. Before I can react, two stakes are careening through my windshield imbedding in my chest. The abrupt attack causes me to lose my grip on the steering wheel and instinctually I hit the brakes. Freezing rain had been falling most of the night, only having stopped a short time before, making the roads slick. Even having over one hundred years of driving experience could not keep the car on the road. The camaro slides across the icy road. I see the man blur away just as car starts flipping over and over tossing me around like a rag doll. The car finally stops upside down with me crumpled on the roof. I pull the stakes from my chest and can feel my left arm is broken along with a few ribs and a dislocated hip. I snap my hip back into place and set the bone in my arm. My chest heaves as I lay there waiting for the injuries to heal. Damnit, I need blood and there is none in the car.

Reaching for my phone I find it only in pieces. Great, no cavalry will be coming anytime soon. I maneuver over glass and twisted metal into the back and pull out the bag full of weapons and crawl out of the wreckage that was once my beloved camaro. That was my favorite car. Fucking hybrid bastard. I blur in the direction I saw him go stopping short of a clearing in the woods. I silently creep forward hiding myself in some tall grass and I see three people standing in the clearing. I can see the auburn haired hybrid that destroyed my car walk across the clearing to join two other hybrids, one of which worked with Griffin to bloodjack Elena. The hybrids are circling around a woman with long black hair that is chanting. Can I never escape witches?

"The vampire is dead." The hybrid says to the other two hybrids. Wrong you dumb ass. This vampire is very much undead and very pissed off.

"Good, the doppelganger should be here soon. She has a witch that prevents us from getting close. Morina put a spell on her using some of her blood to draw her here. She's seems to be fighting the spell but she'll be here nonetheless." The blonde hybrid says nodding his head to the witch. So she is the witch Griffin talked about.

"Klaus's link with the boy remains. He sent word that he wants the doppelganger hidden until the ritual, but no harm is to come to her. Understand." Blondie hybrid says to the other two hybrids who nod their head in understanding. Reaching for weapons, I slip two knives into my belt and pull out a few wolfsbane grenades and load a couple of the crossbows when the sound of footsteps across the clearing draws my attention.

Elena emerges from the woods and slowly walks towards the witch. Acting quickly, I throw a grenade and launch two arrows at the witch, but one of the hybrids blurs in between batting the arrows out of the air. The grenade stuns two of the hybrids and along with the arrows it was enough of a distraction that the witch stops the spell. Reloading the crossbow, I sense Elena's confusion and see her turn and start to run, but before I can cross the clearing to reach her, blondie hybrid grabs her by her wrist.

"Elena, down" I yell. Elena drops to her knees and I raise one of crossbows and sink two arrows in his back. I drop the empty crossbow while keeping the second loaded one securely in my hand. I blur next to them and thrust my hand into his back and rip out his heart.

"Damon?" Elena looks at me wide-eyed.

"The one and only." I smirk.

I grab Elena around the waist and start to make for the tree line when we are tackled from behind. Elena, the hybrid, and I all hit the ground hard in a tangle and the crossbow is knocked from my hand. I feel a stake pierce my shoulder as the hybrid reaches out to grab Elena.

"Elena, run." I manage to wrap my legs around the hybrid keeping him from getting to his feet. Moving on top of him I grab a knife from my belt and cut off his head. Just as I prepare to stand shots ring out through the air and I feel a burning in my chest. Looking down I see four holes and a mess of blood. Fuck, wooden bullets! The hybrid blurs in front of me grabbing me by the throat. Figures it's the hybrid that attacked Elena with Griffin at the Grille.

"Thought you were dead." The hybrid laughs.

"The news of my demise was greatly exaggerated" I wheeze trying to break his grip on my throat.

Elena makes it to her feet.

"Elena, run" I call behind me.

"I'm not leaving you Damon." She yells back.

"Damnit, run" I growl as I try to kick the hybrid to get him to let go.

"Oh, don't run little doppelganger. You can watch your little boy toy here meet his maker." The hybrid pulls out a stake and jams it in my chest forcing a grown out of me.

"Please, Elena, run" I wheeze as I struggle to no avail.

"Oops missed the heart." He wiggles the stake around and I feel it scrape against my heart. Suddenly two stakes are protruding from the hybrid's chest and he drops his hand from the stake, but leaves it in my chest while still gripping me by the throat. He rips the stakes from his shoulder with a grimace and glares at Elena.

"Let him go" Elena orders.

"Elena, get…..out ….of here." Why won't she get her ass away from here?

"Let him go and back away from him." Elena orders. Damn stubborn woman. She won't do what is safest for herself. If I live through this, I may have to resort to locking her in the basement after this stunt.

"Or what, you'll yell at me some more. You can't over power me." He growls gripping the stake in my chest again. Fuck, this hurts.

"You're right, I can't, but how would you like to explain to Klaus and his witchy that the doppelganger is dead." Elena flashes the knife that I had used to cut off the head of the previous hybrid and places the point at her throat.

"You let him go and report back that the doppelganger is alive but if one person I care about is harmed in any way I will not hesitate to end my life." Fucking, hell. That is the worst thing I have heard come out of her mouth yet. I can hear Elena's heart pounding and sense her fear but also a strong sense of determination. She's serious about her threat.

The hybrid takes a step forward carrying me with him. "Let's not do anything stupid."

Elena presses the knife to her throat and a thin trail of blood starts to flow. What is she doing?

"I don't bluff." She stands firm staring down the hybrid.

The hybrid pulls the stake out of my chest and tosses me at Elena's feet. "This isn't over. Klaus will have you." He speeds away. I managed to get my head up and the witch and hybrid are nowhere to be seen.

Elena bends down and pulls my arm over her shoulder and wraps an arm around my waist pulling me to my feet. We start stumbling for the tree line and once a few yards in we stop and I slump against a tree.

"Oh, god, Damon, you're a mess." She drops to her knees next to me.

"You should have run…not supposed to save me" I manage to get out.

"Sshh, we need to get the bullets out." Elena works in silence as she is forced to dig into my chest to pull out the four bullets lodged deep in my flesh. I can feel each bullet as she tears it out and I fight to stay conscious.

"I think I have them all out. Where's your phone?" She asks looking around shaking slightly.

Movement can be heard in the distance. "Broken in car when flipped." I push myself to stand. "Let's go." I stagger a few steps before falling to my knees.

"Damon!" Elena helps me back into a sitting position against the tree.

"They may come back. You need to run. Leave and I will keep them busy. Get yourself inside the barrier. Once you get home you can send Stefan or Ric back for me." I try to shove her away.

"I am not leaving you. We're getting out of this together. You need blood." Elena holds out her wrist to me.

"Hell, no Elena. Just leave me and get your ass out of here." I start to push myself up again.

"Stop arguing, Damon. I can't carry you out of here and I am not leaving you behind." She shoves her wrist at me again and I manage to push it away. Between the accident and all the staking and bullet holes I have lost a lot of blood and I'm not healing fully. The bloodlust is too strong to trust myself drinking from her.

"I could hurt you, NO!" I continue to try and push her away, but I am getting weaker and my attempts more feeble.

"Stop fighting me Damon" Elena growls suddenly straddling me pinning my body in place. I don't have the strength to pull her off. My eyes are automatically drawn to the thin line of blood on her neck from the slight cut she made to prove her point to the hybrid and the monster inside of me is clawing to get out.

"Get off Elena. I could hurt you, please" I plead. I can feel my fangs break through my gums.

Elena cups my face with her hands and her beautiful doe eyes stare into mine as she rubs her thumbs over the veins in my face. "I trust you Damon. You'll stop. Take what you need for us to get out of here."

I know the hybrids could be trying to track her even as we speak especially since they know I'm hurt. I can't protect her like this. My strength is gone. I can't even fight off Elena at the moment. But this is Elena. I have dreamed about what it would be like to taste her. These are not the circumstances of my fantasies and I'm scared I could kill her. I wanted the experience of feeding from Elena to be because it was what she wanted, because she was mine, I wanted us to _share_ blood as it is the most intimate act a vampire can offer to make us one. I don't want to feed from her because she is on some crazy mission to save my ass. But all I can smell is her blood and my resolve is weakening.

"It's okay, Damon. You need to drink" Elena says quietly resting her forehead against mine and I can feel her body shaking but no fear seems to be within her at the moment. I can hear voices in the distance and I know I don't have a choice as it's the only way I can protect her. Please let me be able to stop. If I kill her, my ring comes off with the next sunrise.

I nod my head. "Just relax, okay." I push her hair, that is still wet from the freezing rain earlier, off of her shoulder and tangle my hand in the hair at the base of her neck gently angling her head to the side. I wrap my other hand around her waist drawing her closer to me.

Elena's heart is thundering in her chest and she is trembling. Her blood is rushing so loudly that I think I may go deaf from the noise. I draw in a ragged breathe.

Elena deserves better than this. "I'm sorry" I whisper against her cheek as I gently kiss her pulse point before piecing her skin. I gently start to drink and I feel like I have died and gone to heaven. Her blood is like nothing I have ever experienced before. No blood will ever compare to her's. I pull Elena closer to me and I hear her moan. Elena just fucking moaned and she starts grinding her hips against me slightly as her hand moves into my hair pulling me closer while her other snakes under my jacket fisting in my shirt. If I died right now, I would die the happiest vampire on the face of the planet. I have never been as turned as I am right now. She feels so unbelievable against me and we still have clothes on. I feel and smell her arousal which makes this situation all the more confusing and unbelievably cruel to know this is as close as I will ever be to her.

Once I feel my wounds start to heal I fight the urge to keep drinking and pull back. I grasp Elena's face and force her to look at me. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

Elena opens her eyes and shakes her head, but she her trembling is getting more severe. I look closely at her to make she is okay and notice her lips have a blue tinge and her teeth are chattering. I look her up and down and realize she is only wearing sleep shorts and tank top. The temperature is barely above freezing and she has been outside now for hours. The spell the witch performed literally pulled her out of bed. The adrenaline must be wearing off as she is trembling uncontrollably.

"Shit, Elena" I pull off my coat and wrap it around her rubbing up and down her arms as I pull her tight against my chest. How did I not notice she was fucking freezing to death and I just drank from her making it worse. I rip off a piece of my shirt and place it against the bite marks zipping my jacket up around using the collar to hold the makeshift bandage in place.

"Cold, Damon, so cold." She drops her head against my shoulder.

"My car is wrecked and we have no phone, but we need to get you warm. Wrap your arms and legs around me and hold on tight, okay?" I hold her against me as I stand.

"Are you about to Edward Cullen me home?" She tries to laugh.

"At least I don't sparkle" I smirk at her. "Close your eyes and hold on." I feel her tighten her grip on me and she buries her head in the crook of my neck. I use my vampire speed to get us to her house stopping on the front walk. I shift her around to carry her bridal style.

"Still with me?" I ask as I run up the steps to the front door.

"Cold, Damon. So tired." Her head rolls against my shoulder as she fights to stay conscious.

As I open the door all eyes turn towards me.

"Thank God" Caroline exclaims.

"Is she okay?" Jeremy asks.

I ignore everyone focusing on what needs to be done to get her warm. "Caroline, get a bath running, make sure it's warm not hot." I place Elena in Caroline's arms and she runs up the stairs to Elena and Jeremy's shared bathroom. Bonnie runs up after. Stefan starts to follow, but I grab his arm and shake my head. She is still bleeding and I don't want Elena to see Stefan struggle around her blood.

"Let the girls take care of her." Stefan eyes me suspiciously and I head into the kitchen to grab a drink.

"Is she okay?" Alaric follows me grabbing the bottle and pouring himself a drink.

"She has mild hypothermia, but she should be fine once they get her warmed up." I run my hands through my hair.

"Where did you find her?" Alaric asks nursing his own drink.

"She was led to clearing a couple of miles outside witchy's barrier so the alarm wouldn't be sounded. Klaus, yet again, has witches on his side and used her blood to cast some kind of spell. How the fuck is that bastard back?"

"Elijah should be here in a day or two. Surprise, surprise he was exactly forthcoming with any details." Alaric shakes his head.

Reaching out with my senses I hear Elena's voice. "I-I'm o-o-k-ay." I can still hear her teeth chattering. Alaric and I head down the hallway heading for the living room.

"Elena" I hear Bonnie gasp. I hear running footsteps. "DAMON! You bit her?"

Before I can take a step my head feels like it's going to explode and I feel a hand grip me by the throat pinning me to the wall. The witchy migraine ends as my head slams into the wall.

"Let me the fuck go, Stefan." I try to push him, but I only took enough blood from Elena to ensure we could get back here safe. It wasn't enough to being me back to full strength.

Stefan takes a hand and wipes it across the corner of my mouth and holds up his finger which now has blood on it. "You fed off of her. I thought I smelt her blood on you." Stefan slams me in the wall again.

"You fed off my sister? We trusted you to keep her safe." Jeremy yells before landing a right hook across my jar. Not a bunch for the kid.

Alaric grabs Jeremy and pulls back. "Jeremy, enough. Stefan let your brother go and let's give Damon a chance to explain. Look at his shirt, he was obviously hurt."

"Doesn't matter if he was hurt. He should never have fed off of her. He brought her in here barely conscious. He could have killed her." Stefan growls.

I'm fucking pissed. As usual everyone jumps to the conclusion that I am out to cause carnage. I never wanted to feed from her, but I didn't know how else to protect her. They want the evil brother than fine they can have him. "No need for explanations Ric. Yeah, I fed off of her. I've dreamed about having her as a happy meal for almost two years. Saw the opportunity and took my chance." I brush Stefan's hands off of me.

"Damon" I hear and turn to see Elena at the top of the stairs leaning heavily against Caroline wrapped in a blanket. I lock eyes with her for a brief second relieved she is okay. All eyes turn to look at Elena on the landing and I take advantage of the distraction speeding off into the night.

**A/N: Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Everyone has been fabulous in their support for this story. I appreciate all the reviews and alerts. Happy reading! **

Chapter 15

Elena's POV

"Damon" I yell louder hoping he will hear me as he runs into the night and comes back. I stare at the door for what seems like an eternity hoping he will pass back over the threshold, but the door remains closed. I can't blame him for running. After all the good he has tried to do, everyone still jumps to the worst possible scenario with him. My heart hurts seeing the pain that was etched across his face at everyone's reaction. My body shudders whether from the bone chilling cold I still feel or due to the fact that I am yet again causing Damon to hurt. I drop to the landing worried my legs will give out on me. Caroline lovingly wraps another blanket around my shoulders and I give her a small smile.

Stefan starts to walk up the stairs. "Are you okay?" I can only glare at him and at seeing my face he steps backwards off the stairs. As he looks at me I see his gaze drop slightly to my neck and then back to my eyes.

"How could you treat him like that, Stefan?" My gaze shifts away from Stefan to the others that hurt Damon and in many ways hurt me. "Jeremy, Bonnie, how can you think after all that has happened that Damon would intentionally hurt me." I just stare at the collection of eyes looking at me. "Why do you always assume he is evil incarnate?"

"He bit you, Elena." Stefan crosses his arms and glares at me.

"He didn't bite me, well technically he did, but I made him do it." I argue. "Were any of you there with us? No. Did any of you even ask if Damon was okay? No." My voice continues to rise with each statement as my anger boils over. Damon put his life on the line for me tonight, like he has done so many other times and he is ostracized for it.

"He bit you in the neck Elena, if it was so consensual why did you show up here semi-conscious?" Jeremy asks.

"Oh my god, Jeremy. Damon didn't want to drink my blood, I made him. I knew he would stay in control and I trust him not to hurt me. Did anyone of you even look at him? Did you notice he was covered in blood and his shirt was shredded? He was hurt really bad. A hybrid almost killed him." I yell down the stairs.

"Then he really should have known better, Elena. If he was hurt he never should have put your life at risk by feeding from you." Stefan counters frantically pacing the floor shoving his hands in and out of his pockets.

"Don't be a hypocrite, Stefan. I once fed you my blood to make sure we survived a fight. Damon's the one that found me and broke the spell that they used to lure me out of the house. He wanted me to leave, but then he would be dead. You're brother would be dead, Stefan. After everything I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't leave him to die and have you be without your brother." My tone softens.

"Elena, …" Stefan says.

"He's your brother Stefan. For almost 150 years he made your life miserable and you desperately wanted the brother from your human life back. He's trying Stefan. You may not be exchanging bro hugs on a regular basis, but he searched for you while you with Klaus, did his best to support your evil schemes when you were out for revenge and sat day after day in that basement when you dried out" I say urgently. Stefan shakes his head as he paces.

"Elena, you're my sister and I won't see you hurt again." Jeremy eyes are full of grief. I know seeing me in the hospital and now, yet again, carried in the door barely conscious is hard on him, but Damon has prevented much worse things from happening to me.

"I know your just trying to be a protective brother, but if it wasn't for Damon I wouldn't be here right now, Jer." His gaze drops to the floor and he shuffles to sit on the couch in the living room.

"You trust him too much not to hurt you, Elena. No offense Stefan, but we have to remember he is a vampire and could hurt you without even realizing it." Bonnie argues.

"You have no right to talk about hurting people Bonnie. I know what you did. Not telling Damon that he would experience my emotions after the spell was cast was cruel, Bonnie. A vampire struggles with their emotions to begin with. With all of the things we are going through in this town, my emotions are a mess. _I_ can barely deal with them and you threw that burden on Damon without preparing him. Are you trying to push him over the edge?" I ask incredulously.

"No, I was trying to make him understand the tsunami that is Damon Salvatore and the damage and pain he leaves behind. You're my best friend and I won't see you destroyed, especially not by him." Bonnie clenches her fists at her sides.

"You're so worried about him hurting me, don't you think that _your_ actions hurt me. I never want anyone to hurt because of me and now every painful thing I experience he has to go through as well. Klaus is after me, _again_, and on top of that burden I am trying to keep my emotions in check so as not to unduly burden and hurt Damon. Do you know how had that is? I never asked you to trust Damon, but I trust him. Once upon a time you trusted me enough to accept those I put my faith in." It's hard enough to keep up outward appearances day to day, but now I can't even feel my internal emotions that way I want as it forces Damon to experience the pain and misery that is in me. Damon has suffered enough in his life; I can't continue to add to it.

"You need to leave. You need to figure out how you will make amends to Damon." I order.

"We can't leave you alone. Not after them trying to grab you tonight" Stefan stares at me eyes wide.

"Caroline and Ric are here" I answer simply. "Go!"

Bonnie and Stefan look at each before silently heading out the door. Stefan glances over his shoulder, his eyes full of sadness before closing the door.

Jeremy trudges up the stairs and pauses a couple of steps below me so we are eye to eye. "I'm sorry. You know I only reacted the way I did because I love you and I was scared I would lose you" Jeremy says quietly.

"I love you too, Jeremy, but it's not me who you owe an apology too" I gently scold. He nods and heads into his room silently closing the door.

I slowly descend the stairs and head into the kitchen. Sitting down at the kitchen island, my body feels exhausted but my mind is running at a million miles an hour. Alaric slowly walks into the kitchen and leans against the sink his hands gripping the edge of the counter. I can't even look him in the eye as I feel so ashamed for hurting him.

"I know that look, don't blame yourself. It's my fault I taught you how to punch" he chuckles. Alaric pushes himself away from the sink and grabs the teapot, filling it with water. He places it on the stove and turns back to me.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. The spell, it made it so I had to get out of the house at any cost" I tell Alaric quickly.

"Hey, I know. I know you would never hurt me unless there extenuating circumstances. Just like I know Damon wouldn't hurt you. Now, the rest of us, we're fair game." Alaric gives me a smile. How weird is my life that the vampire hunter that was once married to my birth mother is best friends with the vampire that turned my birth mother.

He grabs a mug and tea bag before pouring the hot water into the mug sliding it in front of me. Taking the warm mug in my hands I finally give him a small smile in return. "Thanks."

"Now, why don't you fill me in on what really happened out there tonight." He crosses his arms looking at me with concern.

After taking a sip of my tea, I launch into the story of the night's events. I give him the gory details of the witch, the hybrids, Klaus somehow being back, Damon almost dying, my pseudo rescue attempt, and giving my blood to Damon. All the while Alaric just listens and nods.

"He didn't want to feed from me, Ric. I was so out of it when we got home because I was practically hypothermic. He hardly took any blood." I just stare at him wide-eyed hoping he doesn't join the 'I hate Damon club.'

"Damon and I may not see eye to eye on a lot but we both agree that nothing will happen to you under our watch."

"Now, are you really okay?" Alaric's tone shows he is really worried about me.

"Still a little cold, but better." The warmth of the mug feels wonderful on my cold hands.

"Will you be okay here with Caroline, for a bit?" He asks.

"Yeah, why?" I take another sip of my tea my body finally has stopped shivering.

"I'll go see what bar my friend has bellied up to. Oh, God, I actually just admitted out loud that Damon is my friend. I think Hell just froze over." Alaric squeezes my shoulder as he walks by and I can't help but smile.

My smile quickly fades. "Please, tell him I'm really sorry" I say quietly looking at the floor. I am so mad at how Damon was treated and feel so guilty that he yet again almost died trying to save me.

Caroline comes in the front door after finishing patrolling the surrounding area for any signs of more danger. "Sorry, am I interrupting a stepdad-daughter moment?" Caroline stands her hands behind her back staring innocently at Alaric.

"Okay, you have been spending way too much time with Damon." He shakes his head and walks out the door waving over his shoulder.

Caroline blurs to the kitchen and starts opening cabinets one after another. "Where does Ric keep the alcohol?" Caroline scans the kitchen hands on her hips.

"Cupboard above the coffee pot" I answer. I watch a smile form on her face as pulls out the bottle of whiskey. She pulls two glasses from another cabinet and pours the brown liquor into each glass. She sets one of the glasses in front of me before sitting on a stool across from me.

"And what are we drinking to this fair evening, Caroline?" I look at her confused.

Caroline raises her glass. "He's to you falling for Damon and all his bad boy glory."

I reach out and push her glass back down. "I have not fallen for Damon" I say firmly. I have been fighting whatever is between us for months. My life is complicated enough without acknowledging anything more a friendship with the elder Salvatore.

"One does not go off on family and friends like you just did without there being some deep emotions 'Lena." She smiles at me slightly.

"He's my friend and he was being treated horribly" I argue.

"He's your friend….because your heart always beats a million miles an hour when you are with me and Bonnie." She winks. "I bet you are curious what he is like in bed. One word….fabulous. Now I did not like the compelling or when he bit me outside the throws of passion, but when he bit me during sex plus all the rest…..oh my." She stares off into space for minute fanning herself.

I just stare at my glass not knowing what to say. I can't believe my heart does that when Damon is around. Stupid body, stupid perceptive vampires, stupid Damon and his attractiveness, stupid Caroline for putting more images of a naked Damon in my head. Why does he have to make me feel safe, make me laugh? Stop it Gilbert, having feelings for Damon is not an option.

"Oh, speaking of Bonnie." Caroline seems to snap back to reality. "Nicely done with putting her in her place. I was so pissed at her when we found out what she did to Damon. He and I have our issues, but keeping us in the dark about the spell's side effects just goes beyond mean. I can't imagine having to feel the emotions of the person I love especially when they are in constant danger."

My eyes shoot up and look on Caroline's. She reaches out and grabs my hands. "Damon loves you Elena. I've never seen anyone love someone like he loves you. He's even trying to take a backseat to Stefan because it's what he thinks you want. But I'm not telling you anything you don't already know, am I?" Caroline looks intently at me and I can only shake my head.

"I'm not trying to be a bitch here, but you kind of take his love for granted. He's always there for you, never asking for anything in return. Now that he is over his whole, 'I want to torture my brother for eternity' phase, he could have left. He doesn't owe any of us anything, but he stayed. He stayed for you. The few times he has tried to get you to admit the feelings you have for him, which are obvious by the way, you kinda have thrown it back in his face." Caroline releases my hands and takes a sip from her drink.

"Geez, Caroline, tell me how you really feel." The truth always stings.

"I'm your friend. I tell it like it is." Caroline finishes her drink and pours another. "I see how you act around Damon, Elena. The elevated heartbeats and breath quickening give away you're physically attracted to him, but most women are. But you also seem more at ease when he's around, you actually smile occasionally, there is a fire in your eyes. The way you rely on him and defend him, you obviously see sides to Damon that no one else does. He's different too when he is around you." Caroline takes a large breath.

"If you really care for him, doesn't he deserve to know? Don't you both deserve a chance to make each other happy?" Caroline questions.

I swirl the liquid around my glass before taking a sip and wincing at the harsh burn in my throat. "I can't Caroline. I just…can't" I whisper.

"Can't or won't?" She raises an eyebrow at me.

"Stefan…"

"Is not your boyfriend anymore" Caroline interrupts matter-of-factly.

"He's barely holding on Caroline. It's like I'm all he has. When he was gone with Klaus I told him to hold on to our love. How do I turn my back on him and run into the arms of his brother? What kind of person would that make me going from one brother to the next?" It makes me Katherine is what it makes me. Why did they have to both fall in love with me?

"Oh, Elena. You can't stay chained to Stefan forever just to keep his bloodaholic ways at bay." She reaches out and squeezes my hand.

"It's not just for Stefan, Caroline. It's for Damon as well. They're brothers and they need each other. So many years were lost due to them hating each other. Stefan and Damon were finally in a better place before Stefan was forced back to his ripper ways. It was because of me they nearly lost each other again. If my staying as Stefan's lifeline lets them be brothers again then that's what I'll do."

"If there was no Stefan, what would you do? What would you want Elena? You deserve to be happy." Carline says softly. Happiness is the last thing I deserve. So many lives lost because of me, so many broken dreams and disrupted futures because of me. I want to love, but my love seems to come at too high of a price.

"Did you know that some legends indicate the appearance of a doppelganger is the sign of death, a harbinger of evil? I'm starting to think those legends are right. I don't deserve happiness, Caroline. Loving me only ends in death and destruction." My voice sounds small and hollow even in my own ears. I finish my drink and pour another shot downing it quickly.

"Elena!" Caroline chastises.

"If both Salvatores know what's good for them, they will run far away from me." I lay my head on the kitchen island fighting to keep the tears at bay.

Caroline comes around and pulls me into a hug. "None of this is your fault Elena. You deserve to be happy. You _will_ be happy. You just need to look inside yourself and figure out what you want. If Damon or Stefan can make you happy then be with one of them. If not, tell them to take a hike." She smiles at me. "You, me, and Bonnie can go all Charlie angels on their asses to make them leave town." Both of us burst into giggles.

"Don't give up on the happy ending Elena. Prince Charming might be closer than you think." We walk arm and arm upstairs and collapse on my bed. We sit in silence and I just stare at the ceiling trying not to think of Damon.

**Damon's POV**

Once I left Elena's I sped to the Boarding House to drain as many blood bags as I could get down and clean up since I was still covered in blood and my shirt was full of bullet holes. Not wanting to linger and have baby brother, yet again accuse me of all that is that is wrong with the world, I left. I was forced to go on foot since that bastard hybrid caused me to flip my beloved car.

Wandering aimlessly had me ending up at the Grille. If I ever needed a drink it was right now. I must have looked like shit because the bartender was smart enough to just set the bottle of bourbon and a glass in front of me walking away without a word, no compulsions necessary. God, I want to go on a killing spree, but my Elena imposed moral compass is keeping me in check. What happened earlier wasn't her fault and jumping off the edge like in the good ole days will only hurt her. It didn't take long for someone to occupy the bar stool next to me. I didn't need to turn my head to know it is Alaric.

"Here to deliver more heartwarming messages from the Justice League of supernatural creatures? You can report back to Elena that no one is dead and I haven't done anything stupid." I down all the bourbon in my glass in a single shot still not looking at him.

"I beg to differ. You're a dick, you know. Elena is at home really upset." Alaric motions to the bartender for a glass. I tip the bottle pouring him two fingers of liquor which he downs quickly motioning for more. Does he forget already that I can feel she is upset?

"That's me, the evil, selfish ass. Besides, it was enough of a traumatic night for her. She didn't need me sticking around so the scream fest could continue." I really didn't mean for her to hear the things I said. I was just so pissed that yet again I'm the bad guy, so I decided to play into the role.

"Well the scream fest did continue even without you." Alaric sighs and I look at him in confusion. "Elena went off on Jeremy, Stefan, and Bonnie for thinking you could hurt her." Alaric chuckles. "I've only ever seen her yell at you like that. It was actually pretty priceless. You should have stuck around for the show."

Damn, that girl always seems to surprise me. I knew she wouldn't let them continue to think I had hurt her but I didn't think she would defend me so vehemently. "She yelled at them, even Stefan?"

"Even Stefan." Alaric confirms taking a sip of his drink.

"Elena definitely has the Petrova fire." I raise my glass to Alaric. "To Petrova women." Alaric and I tap glasses.

"To Petrova women." He answers before finishing his drink. He grabs the bottle refilling his glass. "Oh, she also let Bonnie have it about the spell."

"She knows about that? Who told her?" I was hoping to keep that from her until the connection wore off.

"Yeah, um, last night she stopped me from drunk dialing a girl I recently met and she used it as leverage to make me confess what the fight was about" Alaric says sheepishly.

"Such a good role model" I say sarcastically.

"Since no one said it, thank you. If you hadn't found her, she might be gone forever. Bonnie never was able to locate her. Their witch must have been able to block her. And the drinking thing from Elena….normally I don't condone you using us lowly humans as chew toys, but I know you only did it because you had to. Not that I want to feed you're overly inflated ego, but I am pretty impressed with your control especially since you are such an impulsive asshole." He gives me a drunken grin.

"I'll take that as a complement Ricky." I pour more liquor into each of our glasses.

Alaric starts to laugh as he swirls his drink. "The great Damon Salvatore has his ass saved by an eighteen year old girl."

I can't help but groan. Elena must have told him the whole story of what happened. "You do realize that same eighteen year old girl knocked your ass out." I smirk.

"Doesn't leave the bar?" Alaric looks at me.

"Agreed." I answer as we toast.

"Hey, do we need to worry about your brother?" Alaric suddenly asks.

Flashes of Stefan holding a blood bag a few days come to my mind. "Why?"

"He just seems so much more on edge since he's been back. I expected him to be settling back to his old self by now, more like he was before Klaus."

"Big brother is watching. Don't worry." If Alaric is picking up on Stefan being more on edge than I better keep an even closer eye on him.

After Alaric was sufficiently drunk I loaded him into his SUV and drive him home. I watch him stagger up the front porch and Caroline leaves a few minutes later giving me a wave as she blurs into the night. Walking around to the side of the house, I sit down under Elena's window, preparing to do protection detail from here. I can hear her pacing around, stopping briefly to exchange a few words with Alaric. The window swings open above me and I hear Elena sit down on her bed. I jump up to the roof and climb through.

"You called" I wiggle my eyebrows at her. Elena just stares into my eyes. As I look at her sitting on her bed I remember her pressing the knife to her throat and risking her life for me and my anger starts to bubble up. Elena starts to open her mouth to say something.

"Nope" I pop the 'p', "No speeches. Now, we have been training you to be the next Buffy so you can _defend_ yourself, not save sorry ass vampires." I glare at her.

"Damon, I wasn't about to let you die." Elena argues.

I move to kneel before her. "I am grateful that you saved this gorgeous ass, but I have lived multiple lifetimes and you haven't even lived one. Your live is more valuable. The next time I say run. You. Run." I say firmly.

"No one else dies for me Damon." Elena says firmly. "I…I can't watch anyone else suffer because they are trying to save me." Elena's voice wavers.

I grasp her hands. "We will survive this Elena, all of us. Whatever is going on with Klaus and his evil minions, we will end this once and for all. You have wasted enough of your life on that asshat. Stefan and I will make sure it ends this time for good. Understand?" Elena nods her head. I can see the unshed tears fighting to escape, but by shear will she keeps them at bay. I look at our join hands and see I the skin is torn over her knuckles where she hit Alaric. I look at her neck and see that Caroline only bandaged my bite mark, but didn't touch where she cut herself. I blur to the bathroom and return with the first aid kit.

"Caroline missed some of your war wounds." Kneeling back in front of Elena again, I start to clean her wounds. "Are you sure I didn't hurt you?"

"I'm fine. Damon, I'm sorry." Elena looks as me with her eyes full of sorrow and guilt. I can feel the guilt weighing on her.

"Not your fault that I'm stupid enough to let a hybrid get a couple of good shots in." I apply some antiseptic to her wounds.

Elena ignores my attempt at humor and stares into my eyes. I can tell she wants a heart to heart and I am really not in the mood for it. "Damon, I'm sorry for the way everyone acted today. It was wrong after all the good you've done."

"This little vampire has a thick skin. No big deal." I finish bandaging her wounds. I start to move away but she grabs my hands keeping me in place.

"It is a big deal. You're not what they think you are Damon. Don't play into their ideas of you. You really have become the better man, Damon. Never think otherwise." She lets go of my hands. The tears she has been fighting so hard to keep back final fall. "If Klaus is really back, you need to take Stefan and leave. He will come after you first and I won't lose you, either of you. Everyone needs to run. Please, just leave" she begs.

I sit next to her on the bed, wrapping my arms around her and pull her against my chest. "I'm not leaving Elena. I'll compel everyone else if you want them to leave, but I'm here until Klaus is dead."

**A/N: I struggled with this chapter and I am still not sure if I can conveyed Elena's conflicted emotions well enough. Please review. **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I apologize for the delay in updating. Last week's episode left me a tad depressed and it caused me to write and rewrite this chapter. Thank you for all the alerts, favorites, and reviews. Happy reading!**

Chapter 16

Yes, my pitiful existence has sunk even lower. Not only am I in love with an eighteen year old human that I can never have, but now I am making her breakfast. One final flip of the pan and her french toast is golden to perfection. I made it, how could it be anything but perfect. A whimper from upstairs draws my attention. Damnit, Elena is having another nightmare. I blur upstairs just as she bolts up in bed.

"KLAUS!" Elena screams.

Elena is panting her eyes wide looking around the room. I sit on the edge of the bed and grab her hand. She turns to look at me and squeezes my hand back.

"Nightmare?" I ask stupidly.

She just nods. "Do you want to talk about it?" She shakes her head 'no' in response then throws back the covers scrambling out of bed without a word heading for the bathroom. There is nothing but the sound of breathing on the other side of the door for a few minutes. Then I hear water running before she emerges with her 'I'm fine' face as she heads out of her room towards the stairs.

"You know, I can help eliminate those nightmares with some sexy dreams of the eternal stud" I joke as I follow her down the stairs.

Elena stops at the bottom of the stairs and looks up at me rolling her eyes. "You can make me dream of Brad Pitt? I'll keep that in mind." She laughs at me before heading into the kitchen.

"Ouch" I respond putting my hand over my heart in mock pain. She is diving headfirst into the 'let's pretend everything is normal' routine. If she wants to pretend for now, I'll let her and not push. Too bad I can sense all of that fear underlying the witty banter.

Elena stops once in the kitchen seeing the plate of french toast and coffee on the counter. She looks up at me. "I got bored waiting for you to wake up and everyone else is at school so I made breakfast." I shrug and pick up my coffee mug from earlier.

"Thanks." Elena sits down with a smile and digs into her breakfast then takes a sip of her coffee. She suddenly looks up at me.

"Something wrong, is the coffee cold?" I start to move to the coffee pot to get her more to warm it up.

"No, its…how do you know how I take my coffee?" She looks at me in surprise.

"Three sugars, two creams. You hang out with someone for almost two years; you pick up a thing or two." It also helps that I am madly in love with you and have probably memorized every detail about you, filing away every factoid you have uttered for future reference. But those are things probably best left unsaid.

"You said everyone is at school?" Elena asks putting her dishes in the sink.

"Yes, so you are stuck with me for the day. Go get dressed, we need to go to the Boarding House then I have an errand to run." Elena heads back upstairs and thirty minutes later we are on the way to the Boarding House so I can shower and change.

"Do me a favor; count the blood bags in the basement while I take a quick shower." I need to know if baby brother has been partaking while I have been out of the house.

"Okay" Elena says confused as she disappears down to the basement. I quickly shower, change and find Elena sitting in the parlor with a book when I return downstairs.

She looks up at me. "Fifty-three. Why was I counting blood bags?" Fifty-three, that was the same number that I counted yesterday before I tried to get some sleep. Sleep that was so rudely interrupted by Elena's witch induced midnight stroll.

"I just needed to know if I had to make a trip to the blood bank yet." I smirk grabbing my leather jacket and Elena's car keys. "Let's go."

"Checking up on Stefan?" Elena stares at me as she climbs into the passenger seat of her car. Just like I see through her bullshit, she sees through mine.

"Just making sure baby bro stays on the straight and narrow is all." I shrug as I pull out of the driveway.

"Where are we going anyway?" Elena asks staring out the window at the passing scenery.

"Richmond. Have to go see to my car guy to see if he can fix my baby. That stupid hybrid tried to destroy my camaro last night. Alaric called and had it towed. So it's a mini road trip." I wiggle my eyebrows at her when she turns to look at me.

Elena looks at me with a thoughtful expression. She opens and closes her mouth a few times like she has something serious to say. Her emotions are jumble and difficult to read at the moment, but I sense some apprehension and embarrassment of all things. I am guessing she is tempted to ask more about what I saw when I was in her head. She has to have some inclination that I got a glimpse into the feelings she has for me; none of which is news to me. She cares for me, likes me, but loves Stefan….it will always be Saint Stefan. But Elena and I never discuss these things. We never discussed the deathbed kiss, we never discussed how we close we got while looking for Stefan, we never discussed the kiss on the porch. It's sort of our thing now.

"The Scooby gang are all meeting at the Boarding House this evening so we can have nice little fireside chat with Elijah." He better have some fucking answers. "So until then, no conversations of hybrids, spells, Klaus, or evil plots. A break from our lives in is in order for both of us after last night. Deal?" I know she's not sleeping due to stress and nightmares, frankly I'm not sleeping either so a little frivolity in our lives may do both of some good.

"Deal." Elena says quietly.

"So, Miss Elena, whatever shall we talk about" I drawl.

"I was always curious. What was your favorite decade?" She pulls her legs up underneath her and rests her head against the seat looking at me.

I don't even to think hard about this. "The sixties. Sex, drugs, Rock & Roll. That decade was made for me." I get lost in the memories of that time for a minute.

"Any good stories? Sleep with anyone famous?" She gives me a wicked grin. Surprise, surprise, there is a minx buried under the layers of goody-goody.

"A gentleman never tells." I quip.

"So you should have no problem telling, Mr. Salvatore." Elena fires back. I've missed this.

"If you're just looking for pointers, a hands on demonstration can always be arranged." I can't help but wink at her.

"Let's stick with the story telling." I can hear her heart rate speed up and a blush creeps up her cheeks. At least I haven't lost my touch with turning her on. She won't love me, but I'll stick with what I'm good at. Sex.

"Come on, there must be some good stories" she whines.

I can only shake my head with a chuckle. "There were a couple of famous buxom beauties from that decade. None that would be a shocker, Marilyn Monroe, Jane Mansfield. My favorite memory from the sixties was Woodstock. Everyone was high and sexually charged so it was like vampire smorgasbord." I sigh. "Good times."

"Gross." Elena winkles her nose, but I see a small smile pull at the corner of her mouth.

"How about you Miss Gilbert? Any sexual exploits you want to share." I feel like a kid in a candy store swapping sex stories.

"Well, there was this one time at the Lockwood's, Stefan and I…."

"Ew, that's my brother." I am fighting the urge to throw up as the images of Elena and Stefan having sex from Elena's memory flash through my mind. Gross.

Elena bursts out laughing. "I was wondering how far into the story I could get before you stopped me."

"You are pure evil." I guess being scarred for life is worth it to hear her laughter, but I shoot her a scowl anyway. The rest of the afternoon passes quickly sharing stories, laughing and pretending our world may not be crashing down around us.

My car guy said he could save my camaro, but it will take a month to fix. Stupid, fucking hybrid. Once we get back from Richmond, we head straight to the Boarding House to wait for everyone. Elena are I sitting on the couch in the parlor in comfortable silence when I hear two heartbeats and three sets of footsteps approach the house and can smell Alaric's aftershave and Blondie's perfume before they walk in the door.

"Help yourself to the bar" I call and raise a glass in Alaric's direction as the door opens and closes.

"Actually, Ric, Caroline, do you want to help me do a weapons inventory?" Elena asks suddenly jumping up from her seat. I see her throw a look in Jeremy's direction as she walks to the basement Alaric on her heels. Once they have disappeared out of the room I turn back to the fire. Jeremy hasn't moved from the doorway.

"What's on your mind baby Gilbert? Just like your sister, I can hear your little brain going a million miles an hour." I never turn to look at him and just continue to sip my bourbon.

"I'm sorry about the way I acted last night. I just panicked when I saw Elena was hurt and sort of jumped on the 'Damon is a bad guy' bandwagon as I needed someone to blame." Jeremy says quietly.

I turn my head to look at him. "So glad I could be of service. Go help with weapons inventory. Tell Elena you did what she asked." He's looking at me with what looks like pity. I can't stand to be pitied. I down my shot and get up to refill my glass.

"I really am sorry Damon. You've done a lot to help my sister as well as me and Alaric. It's just, I know how you feel about her and part of me knows that you would never hurt her, but there is also a part of me that worries about her being around you. No offense, but you have a tendency to be impulsive and I worry one day that trait could get my sister hurt or killed." Jeremy stands tall as he looks at me. I want to be pissed that he thinks I could hurt her, but I know he's just trying to do the protective brother thing. If anyone gets that, it's me.

"I will always protect your sister, even if it's from _me_ or even from my brother." I just stare at him. "Now go help your sister before I do something impulsive and test if that ring of yours still works." Jeremy just gives me a half smile and nods walking out of the room.

I hear Elena, Jeremy, Caroline and Alaric come upstairs just as Bonnie and Stefan walk into the house. Elena's breathe hitches for a moment and her anger hits me full force. I was so pissed myself last night that I failed to realize the depth of her fury. I think she got a double dose of the Petrova fire.

"I'll just go see what Damon is up to." Caroline says.

"I'll come with you" Alaric murmurs. Cowards. Caroline, Jeremy and Alaric practically run into the room.

I stand there listening to what will happen next. I sneak a glance at Caroline and realize she is listening to what is about to go down in the foyer as well.

"Have either of you spoken to Damon yet?" Elena asks with an edge to her voice. I can hear her heart rate pick up and her breathing is ragged.

"No, Elena. We need to focus on Klaus not whether or not Damon's feelings are hurt." Bonnie fires back.

"What we don't have time for is all of us fighting. Damon saved me. You're supposed to be my friend, Bonnie. For me, go say something to him." Elena says firmly. "Stefan you were wrong and you know it. Now go act like a brother and make amends." Wow, Alaric wasn't kidding about her getting mad at them.

"Fine." Bonnie marches into the room her arms crossed.

"Damon, thank you for saving Elena. I'm sorry for accusing you last night, but I'm not sorry about the spell or the other things I said." She says with an acerbic tone.

"Oh, witchy, you secretly want me." I give her a smirk and do my eye thing at her. Bonnie growls and stomps off into the corner throwing herself into a chair.

"Damon" Stefan says hesitantly.

"Stefan" I mimic back.

Stefan shoves his hands into his pockets looking at the floor. I can tell by the look on his face that he feels bad and he's sorry. He's struggling, no point in letting him be any broodier.

"I get it, you're sorry I'm the better brother. More charm, better looking. All is forgiven." I give him a crooked smile. I hold out my drink to him tilting the glass from side to side. "Peace offering." Stefan just shakes his head 'no' before crossing the room to stand in front of the fireplace.

Before Elena can leave the foyer, there is a knock on the door. I stiffen immediately as Elena moves to open the door.

"Elijah, I'm glad you're here." Elena gives him a small smile.

"Elena, lovely to see to again." Elijah follows Elena into the parlor. Anger courses through me and I blur over to Elijah pinning him to the wall my hand wrapped around his throat.

"How is Klaus back?" I growl at him.

"Damon!" Elena shouts.

In a move I should have anticipated, he pulls my hand from his throat and twists my arm behind my back bringing me to my knees. "Remember, my friend, that I let you live solely as a courtesy to Elena. She has suffered enough losses in her young life, has she not?" He whispers in my ear so only I can hear him. He releases his grip and I jerk my arm away stomping straight for the liquor like a petulant child.

"Now, can we have a civilized conversation?" Elijah straightens his sport coat before sitting in my favorite chair. Damn smug original bastard. These are the times I regret undaggering him.

"Elena has been stalked and attacked multiple times. We need an explanation." Stefan watches Elijah with a weary expression.

"Yes, Rebekah explained there was incident and Elena was in a coma for a time." Elijah turns to look at Elena. "I am happy to see you are making a full recovery."

"Thanks." Elena sits down on the couch.

"I was informed there was another incident last evening, is that correct?" Elijah asks.

"A witch used her ju-ju to lure Elena out of the house and she was nearly kidnapped by hybrids. Said witch and hybrids were all in the employ of your brother. So, tell us Elijah, how the hell is it possible for Klaus to be sending his minions on errands?" I demand flopping on the couch between Elena and Alaric. I notice Bonnie was sitting in the corner and Stefan was leaning against the fireplace both avoiding eye contact with me despite their heartfelt apologies.

"To fully understand what is happening now, I need to reveal the details of what transpired with Klaus, that last day." Elijah rises and moves to my bar. I notice he pours himself a tumbler of my best scotch.

"When you undaggered us, we quickly found out our father was dead and Klaus had already uncovered that Elena's blood was the secret to making hybrids. He then kidnapped Elena preparing to move as he desired to create the master army he always dreamed of. Since our father was dead and the only weapon to kill Klaus died with him, we had few options and little time to subdue him." Elijah states.

"You turned to magic." Bonnie pipes up from her corner.

"Correct, Miss Bennett. We used a witch to channel my mother. Since she was the one to originally curse my brother, we knew she would be able to devise a solution." Elijah sipped his drink slowly and swirled the contents around his glass before continuing.

"She cast a binding curse on Klaus leaving him to exist in the twilight of life." Elijah explains.

"The twilight of life?" Caroline rolls her eyes. "So, he's in, like a hybrid coma?" Caroline questions.

"Yes, Caroline, that is an appropriate analogy." Elijah smiles in Caroline's direction.

"Figures" Elena mutters under her breath. I suppress a chuckle by quickly taking a drink.

"I am sure the irony of Klaus's situation is not lost on you in light of your recent accident, Elena." Elijah eyes Elena over the rim of his glass.

"It wasn't an accident, Tyler Lockwood was taken over by something and attacked Elena and nearly killed her." Alaric argues sitting forward glaring at Elijah. I don't need a spell to sense the anger seething within Ric. He really considers Jeremy and Elena to be his own.

"Not something, someone." Elijah corrects.

"So it was Satan Klaus that was the puppet master for wolfboy." I just shake my head. I still want to kill the little hybrid dick, but Elena will defend Tyler even harder now and insist he live.

"Correct, Damon." Thanks for the support, original dumbass.

I sneak a look at Elena and sense her guilt. She can't actually feel guilty over the stupid Lockwood kid, can she? She is sitting cross legged on the couch playing with the hem of her jeans not looking at anyone.

"How is Klaus back if he is supposed to be comatose, or bound, or whatever?" Jeremy asks.

"I have ensured that Klaus's body is still under the spell and is hidden where my siblings and I had him placed. His mind on the other hand has found a way to wander freely. He seems to be attaching himself to his hybrids, and it seems Klaus has had the greatest success attaching himself to the young Lockwood boy. It is most likely due to the fact he was the first hybrid." Elijah expounds.

"How is that even possible?" Stefan asks shoving his hands in his pockets.

Elijah glances over at Stefan. "Elena's blood has been the key to making hybrids and her blood allowed him to form a mental link using the sire bond."

Un-fucking-believable. The girl was tortured enough when he was around and kicking. Just when we get some peace of mind, thinking he was gone forever, he decides to mind fuck her, literally. This is not going to end well.

"Where is Tyler now?" Caroline asks before quickly dropping her eyes. "My mom thought he moved into Mexico and few weeks ago." Caroline obviously still has feelings for the prick despite the fact he almost killed her.

"Klaus has been using Tyler to make preparations to free his body. I heard of Elena's attack and news of a string of bodies that bare a striking resemblance to Miss Gilbert. I convinced Finn to track him." Elijah swirled the amber liquid in his glass. "Klaus found a witch in California willing to help undo the binding curse. He has been moving through Mexico gathering the necessary ingredients and is now moving east. We believe he is returning to Mystic Falls."

"Well hasn't Klaus been the busy bee. What ingredients was he gathering in Mexico?" I demand.

"After Klaus made his first pack of hybrids, most of the werewolves went into hiding. There are known werewolf packs in Mexico that may not have heard of Klaus's previous…activities. Klaus was also looking for spells or magical objects of protection." Elijah let his words linger in the air and the meaning settles over me.

Obviously the meaning hits Stefan as well. "She's meant to be sacrificed again." Stefan's eyes, full of sorrow, are glued to Elena.

"How….is….she….the sacrifice….again?" I say through clenched teeth fighting the temptation to stake Elijah.

"A binding curse in of itself would not have been strong enough to keep my brother at bay for long, but one sealed by blood would be enough to hold Klaus. He has kept witches as slaves for centuries; we assumed no which would ever help free him. We assumed wrong." Elijah gives Elena a look of sadness.

"How does Klaus plan to break the curse?" Bonnie asks.

"The binding was sealed with the blood of the doppelganger and the blood of a hybrid. These are the same ingredients he will need to undo the spell and free himself." Elijah rises walking over to the bar to refill his glass and he seems to be studying the group.

"So we keep Elena away from Klaus's body, everything is good, right?" Caroline pipes up.

"No, Kol has been tracking the hybrids that Stefan forced Klaus to send away from Mystic Falls. Once they were outside of Mystic Falls they scattered but seem to have regrouped and are heading this way. They would have been here already had I not sent Rebekah to help Kol slow their progress." Elijah moves back to his seat.

"I was wondering where Rebekah had disappeared to" Jeremy mutters with a scowl on his face. I hadn't even noticed that original Barbie was gone.

"It is no secret there is no love lost between my sister and Elena. Rebekah only remained in Mystic Falls due to her affection for the younger Salvatore and to ensure the damage Klaus has afflicted was undone." Elijah states matter of factly. All the ladies just loooovvvve Stefan.

"So if Klaus needs Elena, then we are getting the hell out of dodge. All of us." I lean forward setting my glass on the coffee table.

"I agree with Damon on this one." Alaric runs his hands through his hair.

"No, we can't leave the town defenseless" Elena exclaims turning to look at me.

"It's us or them, Elena, and I chose us" I argue back turning towards her.

"I know you don't mean that, not anymore." She glares at me. She's right, but I am not risking her life. I'll get Elena out of the fray and come back to help where I can to keep the hybrids at bay.

"You've given enough to that bastard. Pack up, we'll find an island somewhere and bask in the sun while Klaus plays puppet master."

Ignoring me, Elena turns away from me to look at Elijah. "I assume you have some sort of plan to kill Klaus?" Elena questions.

Elijah gives Elena a slight nod. "The binding my mother did was twofold. She suppressed both his vampire and werewolf halves. Elena's blood unlocks the vampire and the blood of a newly made hybrid will release the werewolf allowing Klaus to be a full hybrid again. Between the two is where he will be weakest. There is a weapon if used before both halves are fully unlocked that will weaken him allowing his heart or head to be removed thereby ending Klaus for good."

"Why not just use the weapon on him now, cut off his head and call it a day?" Alaric asks.

"We tried to eradicate him once the spell had been cast, but he proved just as indestructible as before when he walked among us." Elijah sighs. Of course, that would have made things so easy.

"So Klaus kills me, you kill him. All is right with the world?" Elena asks nonchalantly. I glare at her and can feel her fear rippling through her in waves. She is always trying to put on the brave face.

"No, the spell is very specific. Klaus needs to drain you to the point of death, but not beyond." Elijah stares at us, his face unreadable.

"What happens if he were to drain me completely?" Elena asks calmly.

Elijah shakes his head. "We don't know. Mother did not share those details."

"But, he's been without blood for months. Will be able to stop in time if he starts to feed from Elena?" Jeremy asks his voice rising in panic.

"Probably not, but that's the point isn't it?" Elena stares at Elijah. "It's the failsafe if he were to find a way to try and undo the spell. If she put something that specific in the spell then killing me must have some consequence. Either he dies with me or at least she knew he would no longer be able to make hybrids" Elena says leaning back on the couch.

"Mother was nothing if not thorough." Elijah gaze drops to the floor.

"When will he try to break the spell?" Stefan asks quietly.

"Two days. Two days there will be a full moon. The power of the celestial event is needed." Elijah suddenly stands placing his glass on the coffee table. This is bullshit, two days.

Elijah starts to walk across the room, but stops in front of Elena. "I know you are tempted to run, but I would advise against it. Klaus's manipulation of other's is growing stronger. He not only wants you to break the curse but I believe he wants you by his side. Klaus will come for you one way or another. Have you started to dream of him yet?" Elijah asks.

Shit. Elena gives me a sideways glance. "Yes." Elena keeps her voice steady, but her heart is practically beating out of her chest.

"He will manipulate and twist your dreams and eventually your thoughts until there is nothing left of you and nothing can be done to stop him until he is dead. I leave you to consider all that I have said and will return in the morning to make preparations if you are willing." Elijah gives a slide nod to his head and blurs out of the house. I am suddenly at a loss. I don't know how to protect her from Klaus getting in her head. That sick bastard has to die; no one ruins the plan this time.

"So I guess that's a no on the private island?" Caroline asks lightly. Everyone turns to glare at her. "Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood" She grumbles.

"Okay, we are all tired and cranky. Let's go home and sleep. We can meet back here first thing tomorrow to strategize, okay?" Alaric stands and stretches before looking down at me. "I may need a little assistance to take some more time off from school."

"Christmas came early; the vampire hunter is going to let me use compulsion." I rub my hands together and smirk at him.

"I may have officially lost my mind." Alaric starts walking towards the door shaking his head Jeremy a few steps behind him. Alaric stops at the door and turns back to face the room. "Elena, are staying here or coming back to the house?"

'I'm coming." Elena gets up from the couch Caroline walking alongside her heading for the door.

"Oh, I ran into Mrs. Lockwood earlier. She is totally clueless about what is going on with Tyler by the way. She wanted me to remind you that you're supposed to be at the Wickory Bridge dedication and the charity event after on Saturday." Caroline rambles.

"Oh, I forgot about that. Tell her if I survive breaking another curse I'll be there with bells on" Elena jokes. I hear Stefan sigh and he and I lock eyes for a second. A moment of understanding passes between us that she will survive this at any cost.

Bonnie walks towards the door staying behind Elena. As Elena is about to cross the threshold she turns suddenly and pulls Bonnie into a hug. "I don't want us to be mad at each other. You just need to trust me, okay?" Elena whispers.

"I will always trust you Elena. You're my best friend." Bonnie whispers back. Both girls are sniffling as tears roll down their cheeks.

Elena pulls Caroline into the hug. "I love you guys" Elena says through her tears. Why does it look like I am watching a good-bye?

The house empties leaving me alone with Stefan in the parlor. "I'm going hunting since everyone will be here first thing in the morning." Stefan pushes away from the fireplace and starts to cross the room. As he passes in front of me he stops. "Thanks Damon, for saving her."

"You're welcome little brother." I give him a half smile. "Now go have fun playing with bambi and thumper." Stefan gives a small chuckle and is gone. Maybe we can actually pretend to like each other someday.

The fire dies down as I sit and try not to think about Elena. Looking at the clock I realize it's almost midnight and decide to try and grab some sleep while I can. As I start to trudge up the stairs a sadness descends over me. The burden of it grows heavier with every passing second. The hug Elena gave to Bonnie and Caroline flashes through my mind. Damn her, she _was_ saying good-bye. Fuck, I don't have my car. I blur out of the house and hope I make it her house in time. Arriving on the front porch I see her car still in the driveway. Listening to the sounds of the house, I hear two heartbeats upstairs and one heart beat, that I would know anywhere, downstairs. Elena is walking around the main floor of the house heading for the front door. I head over to her car and climb in the passenger seat and wait. Luckily her car is parked deep in the shadows. Minutes later the front door opens and Elena steps out. She looks back over her shoulder for a minute, I can only assume to take one last look at her childhood home, she whispers "good-bye" and quietly closes the door walking away from the house her head hung low.

The sadness increases and I have to fight to breathe as I feel like I am drowning in it. Elena opens up the driver's side door and stops as the dome light eliminates her doe eyes as they stare at me in shock.

"Going somewhere?" I ask narrowing my eyes. I had been hoping I was wrong, hoping she wouldn't be attempting a suicide mission. From the looks of it, that is exactly what she is doing.

Elena settles into the driver's seat. "Get out of the car Damon" she growls at me.

"What's the plan E-LE-NA? Hand yourself over and hope all will be right with the world?" I ask sarcastically.

"I'm trying to do the right thing Damon. No one else is going to die for me. Now, get….out…of …the…car." Elena reaches across me to open the passenger door. I pull it back shut.

"No, you're just trying to get yourself killed." My jaw is clench so tight to keep from screaming at her that my teeth may shatter.

"How did you even know I would be out here?" She crosses her arms and glares at me.

"Since judgey saddled me with an emotional lojack for you, I could feel how sad you were. A sadness that only comes from leaving friends and family." I hiss at her.

"Bonnie" she mutters angrily.

"I mean it Damon; if you care about me at all you will respect my decision and get out of the car." She looks me right in the eye.

"No, you don't get to do that. Not this time. You don't get to use my feelings for you to get what you want. It's because I love you that I won't let you destroy yourself." I don't care if she hates me if it means she lives. Part of me hates that I love her so much, that I allow the push pull of our relationship to occur as it suites her needs, but the other part of me excepts that just like the rest of she has flaws which actually makes me her love her that much more.

She looks at me shock written all over her face. "Damon, I didn't, I don't mean…." she growls in frustration. "Can't you see I am just trying to do the right thing? Trying to make sure everyone stays safe? Please get out!" She points her index finger indicating for me to get out.

"God, how can one person be so fucking selfless and selfish all at the same time" I say angrily not even looking at her.

"Selfish, SELFISH!" Elena reaches over to slap me, but I catch her wrist.

"I seem to recall having this discussion with you before. Don't try to hit me again." I hiss at her. Part of me wants her to be scared of me so she would run back into the house to get away; of course she is too stubborn to be scared of me.

She yanks her hand out of my grasp. "How is trying to make sure my friends and family are safe selfish?"

"Because you're not making some noble sacrifice. You're being a martyr. You're giving up. You get to die thinking everyone is safe but the rest of have to survive with the knowledge that we let you die."

"No one is 'letting me die' Damon." She stared out the windshield no longer meeting my gaze.

"This is how you're selfish Elena. You don't even realize the devastation that will be left behind if you just give yourself up to Klaus. What happens to Jeremy? You're the only family he has left. He's mourned the same loved ones you've lost and now you're going to force him to bury you too? What about Alaric? He's practically an alcoholic as it is. Protecting you and Jeremy is all that gets him out of bed in the morning." I'm gesticulating widely, but I'm on a roll and couldn't stop myself even if I wanted to.

"What about Stefan? You weren't even going to tell him good-bye were you, Elena? You dying like this will destroy him. I've already watched Klaus destroy him once I won't watch that happen again. And that's what will happen Elena. Everyone, everyone will be destroyed if you turn yourself over now." Now I'm yelling.

"I'm saving the people I care about by doing this Damon." She argues back looking my in the eye again.

"No you're not Elena. You're giving up. I've seen inside of you Elena. I felt your pain when you thought I killed Jeremy. Felt you grief as you recounted all that you had lost as thought you were watching me die. I lived your fear of feeling like all the pain and death of the last two years is caused by you. Admit while you're really doing this." I say urgently my voice hoarse from yelling.

Elena's eyes brim with tears and she just shakes her head. "Please Damon, just let me go."

"Say it Elena" I plead. "You don't have to pretend to be strong for me."

"I'm begging you Damon. Let me go." She whispers.

"No."

"I never asked anyone to die for me Damon." The tears finally start to flow.

"That's why you're _selfless_ Elena, you would never ask anyone to risk themselves for you, but the fact is they did. You're _selfish_ to think your death wouldn't devastate all of those that have fought so hard to keep you alive. You give up now and Jenna, John, Isobel, Jules, they are all died in vain." I run my hands through my hair hoping that some of this is getting through to her.

"If I go now no one else has to die. I-I can't watch anyone else die Damon. They're all gone because of me. I won't survive losing anyone else. The pain is too much to carry." The sobs start to rack her body. Finally she admits it. She has carried this burden of her loses on her own for so long, thinking she has to be the pillar of strength. Maybe letting some of it out will ease the burden a bit.

"That's the burden of living Elena. Its pain and grief but they died so you could have the chance at joy and love." I cup her face forcing her to look at me.

"You are the strongest person I know Elena. You stronger than you realize. Fight. You have to fucking fight. Don't let Klaus win. Don't let all the pain and death be in vain. Honor their memories by surviving. Fight alongside me and I promise you that Klaus will die and you and everyone else will survive." I am fighting to stay strong as the tears are streaming down her face.

"You can't make that promise Damon" she says through ragged breaths.

"I _promise_ Elena. You and the Scooby gang will walk away from this with Klaus dead. Understand." I say urgently still cupping her face.

Elena just nods as the sobs rack her body harder. I get out of the car and circle around and open her door. I pull her out of the car and she clutches my shirt and cries. She cries for all those that have gone before us and the pain and chaos that Klaus has dumped on our lives. I just stand in the yard holding her until she cries herself to sleep. I carry her into the house and up to her room. Alaric emerges from his room on hearing my footsteps on the stairs.

Alaric watches me as I deposit Elena on her bed, covering her with her comforter. I stroke her cheek gently praying for her to have a few moments of peace in her sleep. I head out of her room and downstairs Alaric following closely behind.

"What the hell happened now?" He asks in exasperation.

"Cute PJs" I joke as I notice he is only standing in the foyer in his boxers.

"Shut-up asshole and tell me what happened." He glares at me.

"One suicide mission aborted." I quip heading into the kitchen and grabbing the bottle of whiskey and taking a drink straight from the bottle. I hand over the bottle and Alaric takes a long pull from it sitting heavily on a stool at the kitchen island.

"Let me guess, trying to save us all?" Alaric takes another long drink.

"Easy there dad. Need you sober to keep an eye on the kids." I grab the bottle from him.

I pull out my cell phone and dial Stefan. "Stefan, can come over to Elena's? She's fine" I finish quickly.

"Sure, I'm on my way." Stefan hangs up. Alaric and sit in the kitchen until Stefan walks through the door. As I sit there I think over our previous plans to take out Klaus. Too many close calls where we almost lost Elena. We need a back up plan and insurance that she survives.

Looking at the two of us, Stefan's expression darkens. "Is everything okay?"

"Alaric will explain. I need to borrow your car to run an errand." Stefan gives me an odd expression but tosses me his keys without asking any further questions.

"You kids be good while I'm gone." I smirk and leave the house heading for Stefan's car driving to one of the places I hate the most.

Gazing up at the dilapidated house, the place where so many witches lost their lives, I push my apprehension aside and walk in. It's best that I came at night since the dead witches tend to make my daylight ring null and void. Even the dead love to hate me.

"Hello dead witchy-witches." Suddenly I can no longer move. "Good to see there are still no hard feelings." I call as I continue to struggle to move from the spot where I am frozen.

"I came to discuss Kla-us" I sing song. I fall forward as I am suddenly released. A wind rustles throw the house whispers floating on the air currents.

"Klaus is trying to break free of the spell cast on him. A spell cast by one of your own and Elena is yet again needed to break it. Yet again she is forced to put her life on the line to try and end Klaus, correct a mistake a witch made." The wind whips fiercely around me.

"Elena already died once; she only survived because a father gave his life for his daughter. Her entire family is gone except for her brother. There is no family left to protect her because she was forced to watch them all die around her" I yell into the darkness of the house.

The wind blows and I hear whispers.

"Balance" comes from behind me.

"Abomination" drifts on the air in front of me.

"Klaus will not survive this; I will make sure of that. You best be prepared to greet him as he crosses to the other side, but Elena doesn't deserve to die for that to happen. I will do everything in my power to protect her, but if something goes wrong, I offer a trade. My life for hers." The house shakes around me.

"It's a win-win. One beautiful pure soul remains in the world and one evil vampire is gone." The house shakes again more violently.

"Esther, I know you can hear me. You owe her! Elena is compassionate and selfless, yet you bound her to a life of death and pain. You ask an eighteen year old girl to fix your mistake. Witches are about balance, yet you allowed a monster to live. Klaus has plagued generation after generation with death and atrocities. I get that he is your son and you couldn't kill him. Elena is someone's daughter too. She loves and is loved. Elena hasn't even begun to live. The deal I offer is fair, take my life for hers. Please." I plead into the night. I am met only with silence.

"Let Bonnie back into the witchy secret circle and let her draw on your power again. It was because of me Jeremy was shot and he paid the price by being tormented by the ghosts of those he lost. We will need her at full strength if we are to defeat Klaus." Bonnie and I may be at odds, but she is one of the strongest witches I have met and having access to the power of this place could be the difference in Klaus dyeing or us.

The house remains silent. "I love Elena. She deserves to live. Please help me make sure she lives."

A piece of paper flutters to my feet. I reach down and pick it up reading its contents. "Thank you." I tuck the spell into the inside pocket of my jacket and exit the house into the cool night air. The moon shines bright nearly full. The stars seem brighter and the air crisper as I breathe it in. I guess knowing that there is a good chance you will be dead in two days makes you appreciate the little things a bit more.

**A/N: This chapter was a bit of an emotional rollercoaster, which seems to fit Damon and Elena's relationship. Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thank you so much for all of the reviews-they make my day. The support for this story continues to be outstanding. I have been trying to respond to all of the reviews and I apologize if I missed anyone. Happy reading!**

Chapter 17

After having a scintillating conversation with Stefan at the crack of dawn, then compelling the high school principal and multiple teachers to excuse Alaric and the supernatural Scooby gang from school, all the while listening to Alaric bitch about having to use compulsion in the first place because of Klaus, we were all gathered back at the Boarding House. I camp out in my favorite chair and am sipping a glass of blood when Elijah arrives.

"Good morning." Elijah strides into the room like he owns the place.

I snicker at the chorus of grumbled "morning" from the sleep deprived group gathered in the parlor.

"I can assume by the gathering that Elena is on board to end Klaus?" Elijah's gaze falls to Elena who nods her head.

"The real question is can we trust you to help make sure Klaus dies this time. Can you be a part of something that results in the end to your brother's life?" Stefan stares Elijah down. Stefan's wearing his big boy pants today. It's enough to make a big brother proud. All the eyes in the room turn to Elijah waiting for his response.

"My relationship with my brother has always been complicated, but Klaus was my brother and there was a time when I could let no harm come to him." Elijah looks from Stefan to me. I get it, not unlike me and Stefan who have hated each other off and on for 150 years but neither of us can let the other die.

"Since the night of the sacrifice, I have learned that he was responsible for the deaths of my mother _and_ father, he kept me from my siblings for no other reason than leverage to ensure I would not betray him, plus Klaus daggered me. I no longer call him family. He will pay for the wrongs he has done against my family with his life. You have my word on that." Elijah's eyes lock with Elena's and she studies him for a moment.

"Excuse us if your word is a tad suspect at the moment. " Alaric eyes Elijah suspiciously.

"You mentioned something about a weapon. Where is it?" The edge in my voice is evident.

"Ever to the point as always Damon." Elijah reaches into the inside pocket of his blazer and pulls out a dagger and places it on the coffee table. The hilt is made of wood and bone with what looks like Viking script carved on it. The blade is about six inches in length streaked with lines of silver, black, and white. Elijah sets the dagger on the coffee table. I stride over and pick the dagger up by the blade.

"Shit!" I instantly drop the dagger as it burns my hand.

"The blade was forged by my father. The metal was wrought and infused with vervain" Elijah gives me a half smile, "as well as wolfsbane and the ash from the white oak that my family burned to the ground."

"I thought he couldn't be daggered like the rest of you?" Elena asks.

"My father created this not as a means to kill Niklaus, the white oak stake was the only weapon capable of ending his life in one stroke, but he created it as a means of weakening him. Make him vulnerable. It was his…back-up plan if the stake was ever lost. Like the white oak stake he had this hidden away and my mother alerted us to its existence. I have been searching for the dagger since we re-cursed my brother." Elijah adjusts his suit jacket shifting his weight as he stands taking in the room.

"Where was it?" Bonnie asks. I roll my eyes impatiently at the question.

"My father hid it at our ancestral home in Europe."

"Who cares where it was or the long saga of finding it. We have it now so we need a plan to make sure Klaus is D-E-A-D, dead." I cross the room and grab a crystal tumbler filling it with bourbon.

"Isn't a little early to be drinking?" Elena rolls her eyes at me.

"Its five o'clock somewhere" I shrug taking a sip.

"Tell us, Elijah, what do we need to know about this little dagger of yours. The last dagger I was given almost got me killed." I glare at him. Granted I was trying to use the dagger on him, so he is probably happy about that fact. Had Elena not read her ancestor's journal in time, I would be one dead vampire.

Elijah walks over to Bonnie and pulls a small book from his left hand pocket. He holds out the book to Bonnie. She tentatively reaches out and takes the book looking at him with confusion.

"As with the other daggers, it is spelled that if wielded by a vampire, death will follow. This book contains a spell that will allow me to dagger my brother." Elijah stands behind one of the leather winged back chairs running his hand along the top of the chair.

"How do we know _you'll_ actually go through with the daggering?" I ask incredulously gesticulating at him with my crystal tumbler.

"As I said before, Klaus is no longer my brother and will pay for his crimes with his life." Elijah's face took on a stern look.

"Maybe I should dagger him. I will already be close to him when he takes my blood and I'm human so it can't hurt me." Elena offers.

"No!" Stefan and I say in unison. "It's bad enough you have to there for any part of this, we are not putting you in harms way any further." Stefan says gently moving to sit next to her on the couch.

Elena shoots a look of disgust at me and Stefan before turning to face Elijah. "So how does this ritual work to break the curse?" Elena asks calmly.

"First they will turn the werewolf so he or she is fully transitioned by the time they are needed for the sacrifice. Then Elena, your blood will be used to awaken Klaus. He will need to drink from you until the point of death." Elijah explains.

"Can someone tell me what 'point of death' means?" Jeremy interrupts.

"There is a moment, its brief, where a vampire can hear from the heartbeat that the person has reached their limit. Any more blood loss would result in death, but if you stop in that moment the person should still live." Stefan explains with a wistful expression as if he is remembering what it was like to feed from a live person. I try to suppress my sigh as I see his face. He just needs to hang on a little longer at controlling the bloodlust. Once Klaus is dead we can focus back on his control issues.

"Once Klaus is awake he needs to drink from the hybrid then remove his heart. Once the hybrid's heart has been removed the dagger will no longer be of any use and Klaus will again be invincible. The window of opportunity is narrow." Elijah sighs.

"So what's the plan?" Elena asks looking from Elijah to me.

"Create a distraction and I will stake Klaus and remove his head. Once he is dead the sire bond will be severed and the hybrids will no longer want to create a blood bath in your fair town." Elijah crosses his hands behind his back.

"Do tell Elijah, where will this shindig go down tomorrow night?" I ask.

"My brother's body has rested in the caves that hold our family history." Elijah informs us.

"His body has been in Mystic Falls this whole time? Thanks for giving us a heads up." Caroline scoffs. "Could you have made it any easier for Klaus to get to Elena?"

"Again we thought no witch would ever want to help Klaus. Since Miss Gilbert has strong attachments to vampires we assumed she would eventually turn eliminating the source that would help end the curse." Elijah's gaze travels from Elena, to Stefan to me. "If she remained human, we would only need to keep Klaus hidden from any helpful witch for 70 or so years until Elena died a natural death." Elijah gives Elena a small smile. Elena's death does not warrant smiles. I hate that she is just a pawn in their games.

"But what if I were to have had kids, another doppelganger would eventually be born and would suffer the same life as me." Elena's voice rises in anger as she speaks.

"We would have crossed that bridge when we came to it" Elijah says simply.

Elena just shakes her head, her anger evident to everyone from the scowl on her face. If looks could kill, Elijah would one dead original.

Elena seems to regain her composure. "I think we should reconsider having Elijah dagger Klaus. I will already be close to him. It just makes sense to have me do it." Elena argues.

"To wake him up, he has to feed off of you, Elena. You're going to be weak. Not a good idea to have the person daggering an original barely able to stand. Leave it those that can heal quickly when Klaus tries to crush whoever holds that dagger" I argue back.

"Damon's right." Alaric agrees. "Let the undead deal with the undead and we humans can be back-up." I flash her a grin of satisfaction. Let's see you defy good ole step-daddy.

Elijah picks up the dagger again. Now I see that he is only touching the handle. A little heads up about the blade would have been nice. I blur over and grab it from his hand. "I think, _this_, remains here with us." I hold the dagger up in the air away from him, remembering to hold it by the hilt this time.

"Call it an act of faith" Stefan offers. Elijah nods at both us.

"Very well, if it means I have you're trust then I will leave it in your care. With that, I will make my leave. I will be back tomorrow so we can finalize our preparations for tomorrow night. Good day. Elena, may I speak to you a moment before I depart?" Elijah holds out his hand in front of him for Elena to lead the way outside. Elena looks around at everyone in the room.

"Alone, please?" Elijah gestures to the front door again. What is that sneaky bastard up to?

"Sure" Elena gets up waking outside with Elijah following.

Stefan looks at me and I nod my head in the direction of the door for him to follow. Stefan moves to the foyer and leans against the wall next to the front door. I close my eyes and listen to the sound of Elena's heartbeat to make sure it doesn't leave the front porch. A sense of surprise comes from her. A few minutes later the door opens and Elena re-enters the house.

"So what did our fair Elijah want to discuss?" I refill my glass eyeing her with suspicion hoping she is not hatching some new kamikaze plan.

"He just wanted to reassure me we can trust him." Elena says fidgeting. Something is up, but she is so stubborn I'm not sure I will be able to get it out of her.

"Do we have a plan to make sure Klaus doesn't drain Elena dry?" Caroline asks.

"We chock Elena so full of vervain that Klaus will have no choice but to stop drinking from her. If he has to take even one drop of blood he is going to suffer for it." I smile at the thought of him writhing in agony from drinking Elena's vervain laced blood. "Everything that you eat or drink for the next two days is laced with vervain and we have a nice hot little nurse come visit tomorrow afternoon and give you an IV of fluids also full of vervain." I walk around the bar and flop back into chair feeling very pleased with myself.

Elena sighs in exasperation as she sits back on the couch. Frustration, anger, hit me in waves, in other words, Elena is in a wonderful mood. "Cheer up pouty, you are in the mix for this plan, you just don't get the honor of daggering the big baddy this time. You've daggered three originals already. It's someone else's turn." I smirk at her.

"But you think Elijah should be the one to do it? Do you trust him?" Elena fires back.

"Nope." I pop the p. "That's why witchey" I nod my head in Bonnie's direction, "is going to do the spell so me, Stefan, or Caroline can use the dagger, not just Elijah."

"Why?" Jeremy asks.

"If there is one thing I learned from our past failures and from Klaus himself is to have a plan, back-up plan, and back-up of the back-up plan." I drain my glass and look around the room. "So get with the spell making so any vampire in our little Justice League is able take out Klaus if the others are somehow… engaged." Or dead.

I turn to Stefan. "Speaking of back-up plans, did do that thing we discussed this morning?" Saint Stefan has been roped into my plan making process as he can be more persuasive than me. People just like him more.

"It's done." Stefan acknowledges. Elena's eyes flicker from me to Stefan but luckily Bonnie speaks up before she can get a question out. I just grin at her.

Bonnie glares at me. "The spell has to be done at dawn. It's a really complicated spell. I'm not sure I can do it without an extra boost of power."

"The witches are still shutting you out?" Stefan asks.

"Yes, they've never forgiven me for bringing Jeremy back." Bonnie looks over at Jeremy with a sad half smile.

"Witches are fickle creatures, maybe if you ask _really_ nice, say pretty please, they'll let you back in the secret circle," I drawl. "Tell them if they help they can soon have Klaus on the other side to torture for the rest of eternity."

"Damon's right, it can't hurt to ask." Jeremy pipes up.

"I'm brilliant, what can I say." Those witches better not go back on our deal

We strategize and come up with a plan to subdue Klaus to allow him to be daggered and killed. Alaric has luckily thoroughly mapped out the caves so we were able to identify locations for everyone to be stationed to keep the hybrids at bay and provide the necessary distractions.

"Okay the plan is set." I stand up and stretch turning towards Stefan. "Let's go brother; we have things to do, and evil to overthrow. Blondie, you stick with Elena. Make sure there are no early departures. You guys can do more research on the dagger make sure Elijah isn't leaving out any pertinent details."

"I have a stack of research at my house. I will drop it off on my way to talk to the witches." Bonnie stands up and gathers her things.

"I'll come with you." Jeremy jumps up.

"Meet back at the house, we'll have grab pizza or something. All of us." Elena puts on her fake smile. Damnit, the same sadness from last night hits me. She still thinks this is going to end badly and wants a good-bye dinner. Well, she's probably right, but for once I would like one of our plans to work.

Stefan and I head out to his Porsche and I see a slight smirk on his face as he climbs into the driver's seat. Smug brotherly bastard. He's a little too chipper about my car being destroyed.

"Where are we going?" Stefan looks at me out of the corner of his eye as he drives away from the Boarding House.

"Covering our bases. Klaus isn't stupid. He knows we will have something planned to protect Elena and he will try and catch us off guard." I give him a sideways glance. "How do you feel about a little body snatching?" I fell positively giddy at the thought of stealing and torturing Klaus's body.

"How will that help?" Stefan asks.

"Plan A, have no original that needs to be woken up. Plan B is daggering the bastard." I look out the window at the passing scenery. "Maybe Bonnie can sever the link that allows Klaus's mind to go on his little midnight strolls. We can then drop him in the middle of the ocean or somewhere equally pleasant keeping Elena from needing to be involved." I worry too many things can go wrong with our plan to dagger Klaus.

"Let's go see about stealing an original." Stefan speeds down the road.

We park a few miles away from the caves and head the rest of the way on foot. We didn't travel far before we spotted the first hybrids. We watch for over a half hour and see at least five hybrids patrolling the area.

"So much for just walking in and grabbing him" I say sarcastically.

"What now?" Stefan asks.

"Let's get out of here. We can't get to him on our own. Tomorrow just before this all goes down might be out best bet and our secret weapon will be just the thing to pull this off. We have more prep to do in case we can't get to his body and have to go with this stupid idea of daggering Klaus tomorrow night." Stefan and I retreat back to the car.

"Now where?" Stefan asks as he climbs back into the car.

"Head to the Sheriff's office." We drive in silence the rest of the way.

Stefan and I stride into the sheriff's office. Liz is sitting behind her desk working on her laptop. "Damon, Stefan, I assume you are here about Klaus and Elena?" Liz leans back in her chair as we sit down across the desk from her.

"That is why I like you Liz, no bullshit." I wink at her as a slight blush tinges her cheeks.

"Is there a way to track Elena if we are not with her?" Time to use any and all resources at our disposal.

"We can track her using her cell phone. Assuming she can keep the phone with her and turned on we would be able to locate her. Leave me her cell number and I will make sure I am in the office tomorrow night so we can locate her if needed." Liz gives me a sympathetic smile.

"Good. You need a curfew or some way to keep people off the streets tomorrow night."

"Why?" Liz sits up concerned.

"Some of Klaus's hybrids are here and the rest are heading back into town. Things could get bloody if this doesn't go his way." I stand up to leave. "Remind your deputies that the only way to kill them is to remove the heart or head."

"Tyler?" Liz asks.

"Klaus has been controlling him. We assume he'll be back tomorrow night if he's not back already." Stefan stands up and starts heading to the door.

"I can't promise that Tyler will make it out of this unscathed." A scowl comes across my face. Even though I know Klaus is responsible all I can picture is Elena's beaten body on her front porch and Tyler's face.

"Just make sure my daughter survives, that's all I ask." Liz stares directly in my eyes. I just nod my head in acknowledgement and stride out of the room after Stefan.

"What's next?" Stefan asks as we get back on the road. "Do you really think this thing will go down in those caves?" Stefan asks.

"Nope, that's why our next errand is too scout our other locations they might use. So let's go chauffer, drive, scout." I snap my fingers and lean back in the passenger seat as Stefan sighs. We drive around for the next few hours stopping periodically to map out locations and plan the tactical assault that could work at each location.

As we are driving around, a sense of sadness and disappointment hits me. "We have one more stop to make before we had back to Elena's."

**Elena's POV**

Research has turned out to be futile. Nothing in any of Isobel's research or the Gilbert journals mention the dagger. I did turn up a lot of information on doppelgangers. None of it good.

Just as Alaric, Caroline and I were giving up on the research Damon and Stefan walk in the house arms full of grocery bags.

"What are you two up to?" Caroline asks suspiciously.

"Dinner" Stefan strides into the kitchen.

"I was just going to order pizza." It's not the best last meal but as long as we are all together it doesn't matter.

"Pst, pizza. You have two expert Italian chefs, one drop dead gorgeous and one," Damon looks over his shoulder at Stefan "so-so." Stefan glares at Damon.

I can't help but roll my eyes at him. "You don't have to do that."

"You need to eat, we can cook, win-win." Damon shrugs heading into the kitchen. Caroline and I follow them into the kitchen sitting at the kitchen island watching them work. Before our eyes things are chopped, sauce is simmering on the stove, and Stefan and Damon are efficiently moving around the kitchen making a full Italian feast. Chicken cacciatore, garlic bread, salad, strawberry shortcake for dessert. As I watch them work, it makes me wonder if this is a glimpse at what their relationship might have been like when they were human.

A short time later Bonnie and Jeremy come home. "Wow, what smells so good?" Jeremy exclaims.

"It's called cooking baby Gilbert. Meals are possible without the microwave." Damon smirks at Jeremy.

"So I should just call you Susie homemaker from now on." Jeremy fires back.

"Watch it there little Gilbert or I'll have Pops over there ground you and send you to bed without any dinner." Damon motions over to Alaric who cringes at the 'Pops' reference. We are so lucky that Alaric has stuck around. Jeremy and I would have been lost without a parental figure around through all of this.

The seven of us gather around the dining room table to eat. We talked and laughed. None of us spoke of what was about to happen the next day. No one acknowledges that this might be our last night alive and together as the dysfunctional family we have become. After dinner I offer to clean up while everyone else gathers in the living room.

As I finish loading the dishwasher I sense someone behind me. I turn to see Stefan leaning against the island watching me. "I enjoyed watching you and Damon cook together. It was nice seeing you two have a brotherly moment." I smile at him.

"I'm sorry I accused him of hurting you." Stefan took a sudden interest in the sleeve of his long sleeve t-shirt.

"I know you are. Just know that even if Damon doesn't show it, he cares about you and looks out for you even when you don't realize it." I reach out and gently touch his arm.

Stefan just nods his head. "I have to go hunt. It's probably my last chance before tomorrow night. Are you going to be okay?" Stefan moves over and pulls me into a hug and kisses the top of my head. I repress a sigh trying to suppress the felling that something is missing being in his arms.

"Fine. Just be careful." I pull back and force a small smile.

Stefan heads out of the house saying good-bye as he passes by the living room. I follow him into the living room and lean against the back of the couch watching Damon and Jeremy play a video game. Alaric is cheering Jeremy on urging him to 'kick Damon's ass' while Bonnie and Caroline gossip off in the corner. I can't help but smile at the normalcy of the scene. A bystander would never know that in twenty four hours we are all about to risk our lives in an attempt to kill an original vampire, werewolf hybrid. Damon suddenly looks up and locks eyes with me and smiles. Why is it I feel like a bolt of lightning hits me whenever he looks at me like that? Get it together, Gilbert. These are the times that I wish I had that vampire feelings switch and could turn everything off.

I sit and watch them play for a while and my eyes grow heavy. The next thing I know I am being carried upstairs.

"Go back to sleep Sleeping Beauty. Tomorrow will be a long day." Damon says quietly as he sets me down on the bed and covers me with my comforter. He kisses me on the forward and turns to the leave the room and panic fills me.

"Please stay" pops out of my mouth before I can stop it. Caroline is right that I take Damon for granted and I am selfish with his feelings, but I am petrified that everyone is going to die tomorrow night and I don't want to me alone. I shouldn't ask him to stay, but he is the only one that provides me with a sense of comfort and safety.

"Sure" he says quietly sliding onto the bed resting against the headboard. I scoot over so my head is resting against his leg and close my eyes. Damon gently strokes my hair calming my frayed nerves. I can feel my eyes grow heavy again and I hope my nightmares stay away just for one night.

"_There is something between us. Admit it." Damon says urgently an arm on either side of my head caging me against my bedroom door. I just shake my head furiously at him trying to duck under his arm._

"_I love you. I know you feel the same way. Just say it." He growls stepping closer his hips pinning me to the door._

"_I can't " I whisper fisting my hands in his button down shirt resting my forehead against his chest._

_He lifts my chin so we are eye to eye. "You're scared" he ghosts against my lips. "Just say it Elena. Say what we both know you feel."_

"_I can't" I whisper again._

"_If you can't say the words then show me. Show me how much you love me." Damon kisses me and moves his hands into my hair. The electricity sparks the second our lips touch. Before I can fully return the kiss he pulls back and stares into my eyes. "Show me" he dares._

_My heart is beating out of my chest and I rip open Damon's shirt buttons making soft sounds as they bounce around the room and I start kissing and sucking at the newly exposed skin. Damon quickly returns the favor and my tank is in tatters on the flow. Damon grips my thighs and my legs immediately wrap around his waist. _

"_I love you Elena. I will always love you." Damon kisses his way down my neck across my collarbone as I undo his belt and push his jeans down his hips. My jean skirt is already riding up and Damon rips off my white panty's throwing them aside to join my tattered tank top. The intensity of his touch causes me to close my eyes._

"_Elena, look at me" Damon softly orders gently rocking his hips against me. I quickly comply and feel like he is looking into my soul. "Let yourself feel Elena."_

"_Damon, I l-"_

"_E-le-na" Damon strangles out slumping against me. My feet touch the ground just in time to catch Damon as blood pours from his chest. I just stare in horror at the dying vampire in my arms._

"_Tsk, Tsk, Elena. You really are Katherine's doppelganger, aren't you? Here I thought I would stumble across you having idyllic dreams of your sweet Stefan not his dastardly brother." I look up to see Klaus standing in front of me._

"_Klaus." Klaus shoves Damon's body aside and presses himself against me. _

"_You will be mine soon, love." Klaus's vampire visage comes out and he sniffs along my neck. "I can't wait to taste you in so many ways." Klaus pushes down my bra strap and pierces my shoulder causing me to hiss in pain as he drags his fangs down across my chest before pulling back._

"_Shall I give my regards to your little brother?" Klaus steps away from me walking backwards across the room._

"_Leave Jeremy alone" I growl. Klaus laughs and continues to walk away from me._

"_Klaus!" I scream._

"Elena, Elena" I feel myself being shaken. "Elena you're having a nightmare." I try to get up but feel arms wrapped around me. I open my eyes and look up to find myself staring into Damon's crystal blue eyes as I take ragged breathes.

"You're okay. It was a nightmare." Damon says gently pulling me closer. I look around and he is sitting up against my headboard his arms wrapped around me. Sunlight is streaming through the windows.

"Jeremy" I whisper and untangle myself from Damon's arms and run for Jeremy's room with Damon close behind. Jeremy's room is empty. I can't breathe. Jeremy isn't in his bed. Damon turns me around and grabs my arms holding me in place.

"Elena, he went with Bonnie to do the spell on the dagger. It had to be done at sunrise. He's fine." Damon explains. He sniffs the air and looks me his eyes widening. "You're bleeding."

I look down as blood starts to stain my t-shirt. Damon slowly pulls down the top of my t-shirt revealing two long deep gashes.

"How?" Damon asks his face contorted in anger. I don't understand either how the injury Klaus gave me in my dreams translated to the real world.

I just shake my head, not having any answers. "Klaus was in my dream."

"Sit" Damon leads me to the bed before disappearing into the bathroom and returning with the first aid kit.

"Is this our new thing? You applying first aid to me?" I try to laugh and tamp down my fear which is threatening to become paralyzing at the moment. The last thing Damon needs is my fear on top of everything he is feeling at the moment.

"What can I say…I have like playing doctor." Damon does his eye thing at me. I can feel myself blush. Stupid body.

Damon cleans and bandages the wounds and we head downstairs. I feel much calmer. Alaric is already in the kitchen making coffee.

"Elena can you grab the paper from the porch?" Alaric calls to me.

"Sure." I open the front door looking down. I can't stop the sob from escaping as I stare at the porch. Damon is at my side in a second.

"Shit!" Damon mutters.

"Damon" I whisper as I bend down and pick up Jeremy's eternity ring.

**A/N: Just in case there was any confusion. The italics in the Elena's point of view section was Elena's dream. Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thank you so much for the continued reviews and support for this story. Sorry or the delay in posting. This chapter has been done for two days but the site wouldn't let me post it, but I was finally able to get it up. This chapter changes point of view a couple of times so hopefully it's not too confusing. Happy reading!**

Chapter 18

Damon's POV

The devastation etched across Elena's face is bad enough but then her sorrow slams into me. I have to fight every fiber of my being to not drop to my knees and start sobbing myself at the strength of her emotions. We must have been standing there frozen for a while because Alaric walks up behind us.

"What's going…..is that Jeremy's ring?" Alaric bursts out as he notices the ring in Elena's outstretched palm. "He's supposed to be with Bonnie."

I close my eyes and take a deep breath to refocus myself and tap down the emotions. "Ric, go call Bonnie and find out where she is and what she knows about Jeremy." Alaric runs down the hall towards the kitchen to call Bonnie.

I pull Elena away from the door and close it. "How? The barrier didn't go off." Elena paces across the foyer.

"They must have compelled a human to place the ring on the porch." I run my hands through my hair.

Ric emerges from the kitchen. "Bonnie is at home. After they finished the spell, Jeremy took her back home. She said Jeremy left twenty minutes ago to come here."

"Damnit. I said no one was supposed to go anywhere alone to prevent this exact thing from happening." I mutter under my breath.

Elena takes off upstairs. "We have to go find him."

"Elena, we'll get him back. We need to be smart about this so we aren't suckered into a trap." I enter her room behind her and watch as Elena starts yanking open drawers clothes flying everywhere around the room.

"Elena, Elena" I grab her and force her to face me my hands on her shoulders. "What did I promise?"

"We have to go after him. He's alone and scared Damon." Elena says with determination.

"What did I promise?" I urge.

"Everyone would survive this." Elena utters.

"They will all survive Elena. You _and_ Jeremy are not going to lose each other." I just stare into her eyes willing her to believe me. Just then her phone goes off. Elena runs across the room and snatches it from her nightstand.

"Hello" she says frantically.

"Elena." I stand across from her to listen to the phone conversation.

"Jeremy?" Elena asks in surprise. "Are you okay? Where are you?" She asks urgently.

"Elena, you need to listen. I'm fine. I'm sorry but they want me to deliver a message. You're to be on Wickory Bridge at 7:30 tonight alone. If you don't show up or they see anyone with you they'll kill me. If anything happens to Klaus's body, they'll kill me."

"It'll be okay Jer. I'll be there. It's all going to be okay." She tries to reassure Jeremy. There are some rustling noises which sound like scuffle.

"Are you clear on the terms?" A strange voice asks.

"Just leave my brother alone. I'll comply. Just don't hurt him." Elena begs.

"Don't do what they say Elena." I can hear Jeremy yell in the background as the line goes dead.

"Before you get some crazy idea in your head, let's get to the Boarding House and regroup. If we start tearing the town apart trying to find him it could get him killed. Let's get the plan in motion and we'll get him back. Just get ready so we can leave soon." I start to walk out of her room.

Elena pulls at my arm and I turn to face her. "When this all goes down tonight, just find him and get him out of harms way. That's your job tonight, Damon. Save my brother." I just nod and leave the room.

A short while later everyone is gathered at the Boarding House and up to speed on Jeremy. Stefan stands next to me near the bar sipping a glass of blood.

"Plan A is out. They threatened to kill Jeremy if we touch Klaus's body. I doubt they are keeping Jeremy anywhere near Klaus so unless we could get at them simultaneously it's a death sentence for the kid." I grimace at the thought that we will have to let Elena wake up Klaus.

"I agree it's too risky. It's what they expect anyway." Stefan agrees.

"Damon, we should do a final review of the plan." Alaric says as everyone gathers in the parlor.

"I am on Jeremy recovery duty. Elena will wake up Klaus then get the hell out of dodge." I glare at Elena to remind her not to do anything stupid. "Alaric and Caroline will provide distraction and slow Klaus down and keep him pinned away from the hybrid he needs to sacrifice. Stefan and Elijah are on dagger and beheading duty. Bonnie will counter anything the witch might try and throw at us and help with the hybrids. Then we walk away holding hands and singing kumbaya." I finish off the blood in my glass with a dramatic flourish.

"Any questions?" Stefan asks. The room is silent.

"Okay then, let's get the weapons prepped." Alaric stands and moves to the table full of weapons that we had been collecting the last few days. Elijah, Caroline, and Stefan join him. I notice Elena disappear upstairs to one of the guest rooms. Her emotions are all over the place and I imagine she needs some alone time to ensure the 'I'm fine' mask doesn't slip.

After helping with weapons prep for awhile, I grab a couple of bags of blood and head upstairs to find some time alone myself. After tonight I maybe gone and I need to make sure loose ends are tied up. I sift through paperwork on some of the properties I own and organize everything in my safe. I write letters, which is not my forte by the way, to a few people to let them know my final wishes. A few hours later of phone calls and organizing paperwork, the final affairs of one Damon Salvatore are in order. I just want things to be as easy as possible if I am gone after tonight, especially for Stefan. After being such an asshole of a brother, it's the least I can do.

I head downstairs as the nurse we found yesterday and compelled to come to the houses finishes dosing Elena on the vervain IV. Alaric moves over and attaches a stake launcher to her wrist and pulls her into a hug. Elena pulls on her leather jacket and I walk outside as she starts giving hugs and saying good-byes. I head outside. Its bad enough I have to feel all the emotions coursing through her right now, I don't need to see it all over her face as well.

I lean against her car staring up the sky as the sky darkens. The door opens and I see Elena emerge and walk towards me. "Damon" Elena says stopping in front of me.

"Now, here is the decoy phone. Put it somewhere obvious as I assume they will take it first thing." I hand her a disposable cell phone that she slides into the back pocket of her jeans. "Put your real phone somewhere they won't be able to find it. It's the only way we'll be able to track you and get to Klaus and find Jeremy." Elena slides it into her bra.

"Kinky" I do my eye thing.

"Damon" Elena admonishes. "When I didn't see you inside I thought maybe you weren't going to say good-bye." Elena is fidgeting and shifting her weight from foot to foot.

"I'm not saying good-bye. You're not going anywhere. You will survive and then your worries will only be how to avoid another shopping trip with Caroline, how to get Stefan onto the dance floor at the next decade dance and who is sleeping with whom on the Real housewives." I smirk at her.

"Damon, just don't take any unnecessary risks for me. We need to except there is a chance that this might just be my time." Elena looks down at her shoes.

"Nope" I pop the p. "This isn't your time to go. If there is one that thing that I learned from fishing around in that pretty little head of yours, it's that you're a fighter and you will fight to survive." I lift her chin so she is looking at me. She just shakes her head tears rimming her eyes.

"You're the strongest of us all, Elena. I felt it and witnessed it. I saw your strength when you pulled wooden buckshot from my brother's chest, when you prepared yourself to stand up to Klaus at the decade dance, when you stood up to a devilishly handsome vampire on the verge of shutting off his emotions." She gives me a half smile.

"Damon, I…..just, please, no one dies for me." I cock my head to the side, staring at her, as I open the car for her and watch her climb into the driver's seat. It seems she has more to say, but she just turns to put the key in the ignition.

"I'll do whatever I have to do to keep my promise to you Elena." I close the door and she gives me a smile and small wave as she backs out of the driveway.

I pull out my cell phone as I walk back into the house. "Liz, she's on the move."

"I'll text you every ten to fifteen minutes to keep you updated on her location." I hang up the phone and see everyone locked and loaded.

"Stefan, I'm taking your car. I'm going to go find Jeremy. Bonnie you're with Caroline, Stefan with Alaric."

I turn towards Elijah. "Elijah I swear to God if you betray us I will make it my life's mission to end you" I growl before turning on my heal and striding out of the house to the car.

After driving around for half an hour, Liz texts me that Elena's cell phone stopped moving near the Fell's church ruins. Stupid bastard is going to do this where he first broke the curse to make himself a hybrid. I text everyone else as I park a couple of miles from the clearing heading the rest of the way on foot.

As I search the woods surrounding the area near old Fells church for where they may have hidden Jeremy, my phone vibrates in my pocket.

"Katherine" I answer. "Is it dead?"

"One dead hybrid just as you ordered. You're idea was a good one. You were right; they let me walk right in thinking I was Elena offering blood for the newly minted hybrid. The newbie and two body guards never knew what hit them" she said with bored tone. "Time is now on our side without the hybrid to break the rest of the curse."

Secret mission accomplished. I knew if Stefan asked Katherine she would help. "Come join us, and see Satan Klaus meet his maker." I quip.

"Oh, you wouldn't happen to be missing a certain angsty Gilbert, would you? One that looks good enough to eat." Katherine says in a sultry voice.

"Stop touching me Katherine. Just untie me." I hear in the background.

I roll my eyes. "Good, now I can stop looking for the kid. Bring Jeremy with you. I'm on a hill above the Fells Church ruins." A few minutes later Katherine blurs next to me and drops Jeremy behind me the dead hybrid slung over her shoulder.

I turn to face Jeremy. "Good to see you alive." I smack him in the back of the head.

"What was that for?" Jeremy demands rubbing at his head.

"For getting yourself kidnapped and almost ruining my plan. What the hell happened?' I ask Jeremy.

"A hybrid pulled me out of my car at a stoplight on my way home from Bonnie's." Jeremy just shakes his head in disgust.

"Here." I shove his ring at him. "Now get in position with Alaric." Jeremy takes off over towards Alaric.

From our vantage point Katherine and I can see a coffin placed at the place where Elena previously died. A witch is standing over the open coffin chanting. A hybrid emerges from the woods dragging Elena along side of him. I can see her eyes darting around the clearing and I can sense her fear. The fear is different than what I have felt in the past. She doesn't seem to be afraid for herself, but for the rest of us. The way she is looking around, I think she is desperately looking for Jeremy. I wish there is a way for me allay her fears and tell her that we found Jeremy.

Once the hybrid reaches the coffin, the witch turns to Elena. "Let's get this over with" Elena says in disgust. The witch just nods at her. She pulls a necklace out of her pocket and places it over Elena's head. She places her hands over Elena and chants for a few minutes and necklace glows slightly against Elena's chest. I assume that it is some kind of protection charm.

"It's time." The witch reaches out her hand and the hybrid hands her a small dagger. The witch pulls Elena's arm over Klaus's coffin and slices across her wrist causing Elena to hiss in pain. The smell of Elena's blood hits me immediately and I sense Katherine tense up next to me at the smell. The witch shoves Elena's bleeding wrist into Klaus's mouth. At first it seems like nothing is happening but then Elena gives a small cry and I see her body sinks a little lower as Klaus sinks his fangs into her wrist. My body tenses and I move into a crouched fighting stance ready to pounce.

"Don't Damon. You have to let this part play out. We can't kill him unless he wakes up." Katherine hisses at me.

"I fucking know that" I growl back. It's just painful to just sit here and watch the life being drained out her. All my thoughts for the last year and half have been consumed with protecting Elena. My mind knows that I have to wait, but my heart is telling me to snatch her away from Klaus and never look back. After a few more minutes a hand emerges and snakes through Elena's hair and yanks her down eliciting a loud cry from Elena as Klaus sinks his fangs into her neck. Her arms flail as her preservation instinct kicks and she tries to push herself free. I close my eyes fighting the urge to rescue her.

Klaus eventually lets Elena go and she sinks to her hands and knees as Klaus sits up ripping the necklace from her throat. "Thank you so much my lovely Elena. You taste just as divine as last time." Klaus hops out the coffin and kneels next to Elena. "We are going to have so much fun when this is all done."

"That's my cue." Katherine positions the dead hybrid back on her shoulder and blurs down to the center of the clearing.

"Hello Katerina" Klaus says as he stands and turns to face Katherine.

Katherine drops the hybrid's body at her feet and places her hands on her hips. "Sorry to crash the party, but I found this hybrid wandering around and I thought I would return him to you."

"Oh, Katerina. You really think you have foiled my plans by killing my new hybrid." Klaus chuckled lightly. He snapped his fingers in the air and a hybrid soldier comes into view dragging a woman behind him. "When will you people learn that after one thousand years I will always be a step ahead of you?"

Shit. We should have known there would be a back-up. As Klaus starts to blur across the clearing toward his hybrid he suddenly stops grabbing his head screaming in pain. Perfect timing on the witchy migraine. Taking advantage of Klaus's pain I blur to Stefan and Elijah and I see Katherine get to Elena moving her to the edge of the clearing away from Klaus.

"She will be mine, Katherine, and you will suffer for your insolence." Klaus turns back to face his newly minted hybrid. As she starts to cross the clearing, Jeremy, Caroline and Alaric stand from their positions and in rapid fire sink stakes into Klaus's shoulders and just above both knees. Elijah, Stefan and I start to approach Klaus dagger in hand when a cry rings through the air. I turn to see Elena collapsed on the ground blood staining her shirt matching the wounds on Klaus. Stefan blurs across the clearing to try and reach Elena but a hybrid grabs him from behind and hauls him to the ground.

A maniacal laugh erupts from Klaus and everyone freezes. "Do you people never learn? Did you really think you would launch a surprise attack on me without me having a counter plan? Whatever pain you inflict on me, little Elena experiences as well. Thank you for the idea Katerina."

"Bonnie" I call out. She damn well better be able to break this spell.

Elijah starts charging Klaus and I tackle him to the ground and the dagger skids across the ground away from us. "You'll kill her. Give Bonnie time to break the spell." I growl.

The hybrid soldiers sense our hesitation and close in. Elijah takes off after the hybrid sacrifice and I see two hybrids corner a chanting Bonnie. I move in and kill both of them to keep her from being interrupted in her attempt to break the spell linking Klaus and Elena. Just I finish ripping out their hearts when I see Caroline, Alaric and Jeremy running in different directions hybrids quickly caught them as we are vastly outnumbers. I hear Elena's screams as she sees Alaric and Jeremy's necks snapped and Tyler Lockwood vervain Caroline before I can get to them to help. As I turn to go help Stefan a hybrid grabs me from behind.

"Stefan, Stefan, Stefan once my wingman then my ultimate betrayer. I shall enjoy killing you." Klaus has a chesire cat grin on his face as he slowly walks over to Stefan who is now restrained by a hybrid and Tyler. A hybrid tosses Klaus a stake and he slowly walks toward Stefan who gets pushed down to his knees. Shit, shit, he's fucking going to kill my brother.

"Do what you want to me, Klaus, just let Elena go. You have your hybrids. You're awake. You don't need her anymore." Stefan pleads.

"There will always be more hybrids that need to be made plus Elena needs to breed me the next generation and keep the Petrova line going. In between kids she and I can have fun practicing procreating."

I manage to wriggle a knife from my belt and jam it back into the stomach of the hybrid holding me and he momentarily loosens his grip allowing me to turn and cut off his head.

As Klaus raises his arm, stake in hand, I manage to blur in front of Stefan knocking him to the side and Klaus sinks the stake into my shoulder. Damn, I am tired of getting staked because of this asshole. Klaus growls in frustration and seizes me by the throat shaking me. "Both of you Salvatores, so meddlesome."

"What can I say; my brother and I are troublemakers." I say hoarsely.

"Come Elena. Come with me now and I'll let one of the Salvatores live. I'll even let you choose which one. You're first love Stefan or your boy toy Damon." Klaus faces Elena one hand held out to her beckoning her closer.

"Elena, run. Katherine get her out of here" I implore.

"Bonnie, ju-ju needs to happen faster" I yell.

Elena's POV

I manage to get to my feet. Klaus is holding Damon by the throat and Stefan is pinned down on his knees. Katherine blurs away and returns seconds later. She grabs my hand and I look down and see the dagger slide across my palm and I hiss in pain.

Katherine looks to Klaus and I see a line of blood trickle down his out stretched palm.

"Come her Elena and bring me the dagger." Klaus plunges his hand into Damon's chest. Damon's face contorts in pain. "You're brother, pseudo stepfather, the little witch, and sweet Caroline can all walk away safe and sound. Come willingly and save them or watch me kill each one in front of you and take you by force" Klaus calls out to me.

"I won't choose for you." Katherine places the dagger in my hand and backs away.

I look around the clearing and see all the people I care about on the verge of death. Alaric, Jeremy, and Caroline's bodies have been lined up near Klaus and Alaric and Jeremy are starting to stir from having their necks broken. Klaus is threatening both Stefan and Damon and more hybrids are closing in on Bonnie who is still trying to break the spell. Each is in a position to die at Klaus's command. Klaus has power over each of our lives. Elijah almost daggered him, but was stopped to, yet again to save me, putting everyone at risk. Klaus doesn't get to win this time.

"Elena, run. Please run." I hear Damon yelling as he struggles to free himself from Klaus's grip.

I lock eyes with Damon and I can see a flood of emotions. There are so many things I wish I could say to him and I hope he can somehow feel and understand why I am doing this. I see in Damon's eyes, the desperation to save me, his love, the fear that the end is at hand. I won't let him or any of the rest of them die for me. A lifetime seems to pass as we stare at each other. "I'm sorry" I whisper.

"No, ELENA, NO!" I hear voices yelling at me as I raise the dagger over my heart. I take a large breath and plunge the dagger into my heart. The pain forces me to my knees. Blackness quickly clouds the edges of my vision.

"Finish it" I whisper. As blackness envelopes me I hear Stefan shouting Damon's name then the sound of a knife slicing through the air.

Damon' POV

I watched in horror as Elena raises the dagger and positions it over her heart. She is going to use the spell linking her to Klaus to weaken him, but it will kill her in the process.

"No, Elena, NO!"

She looks at me her eyes a cacophony of emotions. In the moment it's as if the world stops as our eyes lock. The connection between us that Bonnie's spell created is wide open. There is a strong sense of determination to end Klaus to avenge the family that Klaus killed so many years ago when Katherine turned, a sense of relief that Jeremy could finally may be able to escape the supernatural, gratitude for Alaric filling the role of mentor and protector, a sense of happiness that two wayward brothers may finally stop hating each other, and regret for a lost love.

"I'm sorry" Elena whispers and the world that had stilled erupts into chaos. Klaus seeing what she was about to do grabs the hybrid sacrifice that escaped when Elijah was attacked by a handful of hybrid soldiers and yanks her toward him sinking his fangs in her neck, but he keeps his hand firmly lodged in my chest.

Elena pulls the dagger back and sinks into deep into her chest straight through her heart. Hybrids are streaking across the clearing to reach her, Alaric and Jeremy are yelling as hybrids try to keep them in place now that they have regained consciousness. Tyler suddenly lets go of Stefan and plunges his hand into the chest of the other hybrid keeping Stefan in place.

"Damon" Stefan shouts and a large knife is sailing through the air.

"Finish it" drifts to my ears above the din as Elena collapses to the ground.

I catch the knife as it arks through the air and swing it without pause through Klaus's s neck. His eyes widen in horror as the blade comes closer to him but my stroke is too quick for him to escape as I feel the blade break through skin, bone, and muscle. His head falls to the ground and Elijah, having freed himself, catches his brother's body cradling it for a moment and whispering words of good-bye. I pry Klaus fingers from my chest and help Stefan off the ground as stunned hybrids just stare at Klaus in disbelief.

Stefan and I blur to Elena's side. I look up to the see the remaining hybrids retreating. Alaric quickly is at our sides followed by Jeremy carrying Bonnie whose face is covered in blood from trying to break the spell that connected Klaus and Elena; and Tyler who is carrying Caroline still knocked out from the vervain he injected her with.

"Elena what did you do?" I whisper as I pull the dagger from her chest. Tears are streaming down everyone's face and see Elijah slowly making his way over to us.

"Give her a few moments. I gave her the elixir when she I and spoke privately yesterday. As you would so eloquently put it Damon, it was my back-up plan to ensure Elena's survival." Elijah joins the rest of us sitting in a circle around Elena's body watching for any signs of life.

**A/N: Please review! **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: The continued support for this story has been amazing. It makes my day when I receive feedback and alerts for the story. Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries show or characters. **

Chapter 19

Damon's POV

Jeremy sets Bonnie down on the ground near Elena's feet next to Caroline's unconscious body. Tyler took off as soon as he brought Caroline over to us before I was able to lay my hands on him. That's probably for the best as I would kill the kid in my present state of mind.

"How long before we know if the elixir worked?" Jeremy chokes out as he wipes away his tears.

"Just a few moments. The elixir will work quickly." Elijah confirms.

Stefan is holding Elena's hand with everyone sitting around her body when a small moan is heard. All eyes stare intently on Elena, but she remains still. All heads drops in disappointment as we realize it is Caroline coming around from the vervain. "What happened….oh my God….Elena" Caroline cries at seeing her friend lying in the grass covered in blood. Bonnie wraps her arms around her whispering in her what had happened.

I start pacing behind everyone raking my hands through my hair. I really need a drink. This wait is going to be the death of me. I can't feel anything from Elena. As much as I was pissed at the judgy little witch for not being forthcoming about the spell's side effects I actually relished in the connection and feeling Elena's emotions. I was able to experience of a piece of her that no one else would ever experience. Fuck, time needs to go faster. Seconds seem to turn into hours and the world feels like it is at a standstill as we are all lost in own thoughts willing Elena to wake up.

"Come on Elena, wake up" Jeremy whispers.

"Come back to us Elena" Stefan begs.

Caroline and Bonnie are crying leaning against each other.

After about fifteen minutes I see Alaric's shoulders drop in defeat and his body tenses as he fights to hold back his sobs. I look over at Elijah who just slightly shakes his head and drops his gaze to the ground.

"I'm sorry. I had faith in the witch that made the elixir and truly thought it would work" Elijah says his voice full of sorrow.

Part of me wants to jump up and down screaming 'I told you so' to Elijah because everyone trusted that stupid elixir for the last sacrifice and I knew it wouldn't work.

"Oh my God. I'm sorry" Bonnie whispers. "I tried to break the spell. The spell between them was too strong. They used her blood to form the connection and I couldn't undo the magic. I only felt the spell break when she used the dagger." Bonnie sobs.

"You did the best you could, Bonnie." Jeremy tries to reassure her.

"I know how you can redeem yourself. Time for plan C." I pull the spell the dead witches gave me from the inside pocket of my leather jacket and hand it to Bonnie. "I know you're exhausted Bonnie, but you need to do one more spell. Gather what you need and meet us at the witches' burial site." I scoop Elena into my arms and start for the cars.

"Damon, what are you doing?" Stefan demands.

"Saving Elena's life" I call back over my shoulder as I reach the door of Stefan's Porsche. I look back at Stefan. "Get on your white horse and let's go save your girl." I climb into the passenger seat holding Elena's body on my lap.

Stefan climbs into the driver's seat and turns towards me. "What do you have planned?"

"Drive to the witches and then just shut-up and listen to me." I say urgently.

I take a large breath. There are things Stefan needs to hear before I'm gone and this is the only chance I am going to get. "I'm sorry I was such a lousy big brother for the last 145 years. I hated your for always being first, for father loving you more, for Katherine. But…my choices were my own. My anger and misery were of my own making. I wasted all those years hating you, trying to make your life hell when I should have been there for you."

"It takes a fuck up to know one Damon. You've cleaned up more of my messes than I have ever acknowledged… with father when we were human, when I was a ripper. I sat in my glass house and pretended I was the honorable one when you're the one that has always stepped up and made the hard decisions, sacrificed your own happiness. You let everyone hate you for doing what is necessary, but in the end you kept everyone safe." Stefan sighs.

"Elena is petrified of becoming Katherine, of history repeating and us being torn apart over her. Make sure she always knows that because of her I got my brother back. Even if it's the broody buzz kill bob version." I smirk at him.

"Ironic that the doppelganger of the woman that destroyed us and our relationship mended us." Stefan shakes his head.

Who would have thought that a teenage girl would have the power to heal what I always thought was unhealable between me and Stefan.

"I know how you feel about Elena. I know you stepped up to be her friend and support her, especially when I left. You should know…you should know that Elena and I are not together. Everything that happened is just a chasm that we can't seem to cross." Stefan reluctantly admits. Well that is a bit of a shocker. Alaric is more perceptive than he thinks. He said he didn't think they were together and it turns out he was right. Doesn't matter, she still doesn't want me.

"You have nothing to worry about little brother. Remember, I floated around in that pretty little head of hers and I never came across any thoughts of undying love for me. She cares about me, but I am firmly in the friend zone. Just be her friend and give her time and space. You're the good brother, Stefan. If she forgave me, the evil dick brother for all the shit I did, she'll forgive you and the two of you will ride off into the sunset happily ever after." At least I can impart a little advice as a brotherly parting gift.

"In my safe in my closet, I have mother's ring. When the time is right, give it to Elena. She would have wanted one of to pass it on to someone we love." I stare out the window as we drive.

"You kept it all these years." Stefan gives me a sideways glance.

"It was the only thing father let me keep after she died. She would have loved Elena and would have been happy for her to have it." I admit.

"Why are you telling me all of this Damon?" Stefan glances at me suspiciously.

"They are just things that need to be said." I can't tell him yet that I am about to die.

We ride in silence the rest of the way to the house. Stefan walks in front of me as I carry Elena into the house and place her on the floor of the basement. Alaric, Jeremy, Caroline, and Bonnie follow a few minutes later.

"Damon, I can't do this spell. It's black magic requiring a sacrifice to bring her back." Bonnie argues. "How did you even get this spell?"

"It doesn't matter how I got the spell. It's not black magic if the sacrifice is willing" I counter.

"Elena would never allow you to compel someone to be a 'willing' sacrifice" Bonnie uses air quotes as she yells at me.

I grab Bonnie by her arms and force her to look at me. "Bonnie, you will do this spell and bring your best friend back to life so she can finally have the life she deserves." I just stare at her angrily.

"No Damon, I won't sacrifice an innocent person even for Elena." She tries to yank her arms out of my grasp and I feel the beginning of a witchy migraine coming on.

I growl in frustration. "You won't shed a drop of innocent blood judgy. You're fucking looking at the sacrifice." I finally let her go stepping back as I continue to stare at her and I hear a collective gasp. "Now these are my last moments of my undead life and I would prefer not to spend them arguing with you."

"Damon" Stefan cries. "That's why the big speech in the car. No, there has to be another way to save her." I knew Stefan would struggle with this. He forced me to turn so he wouldn't be alone and now he is being forced to face eternity without the only family he has left.

"Stefan, there's no other way and you know it. She deserves to live and you deserve a chance to be happy with her." I pull a letter out of my jacket pocket. "Just give her this letter and tell her I'm sorry….tell her I love her." I pull Stefan into a hug. "Promise you will always protect her even if she walks away for a normal life. You can be creepy Uncle Stefan to her kids."

Stefan just shakes his head in anger and turns towards Bonnie starting to argue with her about some other way to bring Elena back without killing me.

"Damon" Alaric says gently running his hands through his hair.

"Ay, I love you too Ricky." I pull Alaric aside as Stefan continues to argue with Bonnie to find another solution. I pull a letter out of my pocket and hand it to him. "These are instructions, you know for after. I don't want Stefan to have to deal with me."

"I'll make sure things are taken care of." Alaric puts the letter in his pocket.

"You know apologies aren't my thing, but I'm sorry for killing you…twice." I shrug sheepishly. Going down on bended knee I look up at Alaric. "Alaric would you do me the honor of killing me?" I say sarcastically getting back to my feet.

"Damn, I'm actually going to miss you. Who's going to drink with me?" Alaric pulls me into a hug and steps away quickly his head down.

Caroline practically tackles me wrapping her arms around me. "Come on blondie, you're not really going to miss me. I was an asshole to you."

"And I was a bitch to you. So we're even." Caroline lets go and stands next to Alaric.

I turn around and Stefan and Bonnie are still arguing. "Enough! This is happening." I interrupt.

"D-Damon, I can't do this. I know I always threaten to kill you but I can't actually do it. I can't take your life and this will crush Elena." Tears are streaming down her face.

"Just do the spell Bonnie. You won't have to actually kill me, but if you really want to, now is your chance." I wiggle my eyebrows at her. My joke causes her to cry even harder. It's a good thing I am about to die as I am losing my touch with woman. "Elena will know this wasn't your choice Bonnie. Just do the spell, please." She nods and moves closer to Elena.

I move over to kneel down next to Elena and stroke her cheek drinking in her beauty for the last time. Leaning down I kiss her gently on her lips. "Have a beautiful life, Elena. Remember that I love you. Please forgive me" I whisper before I pull back.

"Okay, witchy, let's get the show on the road."

Bonnie is sniffling. "Lie down next to her and take her hand."

I watch Stefan approach stake in hand. "Nope" I pop the p taking the stake out of his hand. "You will not live with the guilt of killing your brother. You have enough worry lines in that brow of yours." I tap him on the forehead lightly and Stefan gives a small laugh. I pull Stefan into a one armed hug and take the stake out of his hand.

"Promise me, you'll look after her, no matter what." I whisper in his ear.

"I promise" Stefan answers as he steps away tears streaming down his face.

I lie down next to Elena and grasp her hand. Bonnie starts chanting and Alaric kneels next to me stake positioned over my chest.

"Make sure she lives, really lives. I'm one asshole that's not worth morning over." I smirk at him. Alaric just nods at me tears in his eyes. His gaze drifts over to Bonnie and I turn my head to look at Elena. I want her to be the last thing I see. Bonnie nods in Alaric's direction.

"I love you Elena. Goodbye" I whisper as I hear Alaric take a breath. Then I feel the intense pain as the stake pierces my chest before my world goes black.

Elena's POV

Darkness seems to surround me and I can't breathe. Panic fills me as I feel like I'm drowning. Pushing through the dark a weight suddenly is lifted from my chest and I can finally take a breath. My body arches up with the effort to fill my screaming lungs that are starved for oxygen. With each pull of air the darkness recedes a little. I can hear voices but they seem so far away. My body is pulled upright and warm arms circle around me. I force my eyes open to see Jeremy, his head resting against my shoulder sobs racking his body.

I'm alive. The elixir actually worked. "Jer?"

"It worked" Jeremy sobs.

"The elixir worked. I didn't think it would work." I whisper.

I looked up and see Alaric, Caroline and Stefan kneeling around me. Bonnie is sitting a few steps away looking exhausted. Wait, Damon is missing.

Caroline moves forward and pulls me into a hug and Jeremy finally lets me go. "Oh, sweetie, it didn't work. The elixir didn't work." Caroline pulls back and looks at me with her eyes full of sorrow.

"Caroline!" Bonnie admonishes with a weak voice.

"What do you mean it didn't work? I'm alive so it had to have worked." I whisper. I look at all of their tear stained faces that seem to avoid meeting my gaze. "Where's Damon?"

Stefan moves towards me and strokes my cheek. "Let's get you home and we can discuss everything."

"Stefan, _where_ is your brother?" I demand pushing his hands away.

Tears start to stream down his face. "Please, lets' just get you home and I will explain." Stefan attempts to pick me up.

Where's Damon? Why won't they tell me where Damon is? I look around the room and behind the tight knit group that surrounds me I see him. Damon grey with a stake through his chest. I push past Stefan and kneel next to his body.

"No, no, no." I yank the stake from his chest and start shaking him violently to get him to wake up. This wasn't supposed to happen.

"He's not dead. He can't be dead. I saw him, he was alive." No one was supposed to die for me. No, I won't accept he is gone. He's not dead, he's just hurt. He survived the werewolf bite, all those run-ins with hybrids and Klaus. He was supposed to walk away from this battle as well. "Blood. He just needs blood and he'll be alright." I can't fight the sobs from escaping. I turn to look at everyone and they are just standing with their heads down. "Someone get him some blood" I scream. Why is no one doing anything?

I turn back to Damon and I see a knife tucked into his bet. If they won't help him then I will. I reach for the knife freeing it and placing a deep cut on my wrist. As I force my wrist into Damon's mouth I hear feet moving across the floor and someone shouting my name.

"Drink Damon, please drink." I beg. "You can't be gone. Wake up and start telling me how stupid I am for feeding a hurt vampire my blood." I yell as my blood flows into his mouth. Arms wrap around me and try to pull me back but I continue to clutch at Damon's shirt forcing more blood into his mouth. A strong pull yanks me away and I find myself staring at Alaric who is clamping a cloth to my wrist to stop the bleeding.

"He's gone Elena. He's not hurt, he's gone. Blood won't help him now" Alaric says gently pulling me into a hug.

"How?" I ask quietly and I am met with silence. "How?" I demand louder.

"It was the only way. It's what he wanted." Alaric says gently. My knees give out and Alaric tightens his grip and sets me down gently. Jeremy brings over a first aid kit and starts to bandage my wrist as I just look from person to person in confusion.

"I don't understand." Tears are streaming down my face. How can Damon be gone and I am alive?

Stefan approaches and brushes the hair out of my face tucking it behind my ear. "You died Elena. Damon found a spell to bring you back, but…but it required a sacrifice. He" Stefan let's a sob escape "Damon offered himself up."

I gasp at his answer. How could Damon do that? Why would he give up his life for mine? As I stare at Stefan guilt overtakes me. "I'm so sorry Stefan. I k-killed him. I killed your b-brother. I'm s-sorry" I manage between sobs. First I destroyed Stefan's life now I killed Damon. I'm worse than Katherine. "You're brother is gone because of me." I bury my face in my hands ashamed to even look at Stefan.

"Elena, Elena, look at me." Stefan says urgently and I slowly look up at him. His eyes are red from crying and his face is tear-stained. How could I have stolen the only family he has left?

"This was Damon's choice. He lived multiple lifetimes and wanted to give you a chance to have at least one. You did not kill my brother. You gave us back to each other. YOU gave my brother back to me." He strokes my hair for a few minutes the only sounds are sniffles and the wiping of tears.

"Take her home. I'll take of things here. I'll be there shortly" Alaric says quietly to Stefan who only nods sadly. Stefan picks me up and carries me outside to his car. We drive to my house in silence lost in our mutual grief.

"I let him love me, protect me and I took it all for granted. I never told him anything" I whisper to myself as Stefan gets out of the car.

Stefan helps me into the house and we to start heading up the stairs. "We both took him for granted." I look over my should at Stefan in shock.

"Stefan" I stop on the step and turn around fully to look at him.

"No, please let me say this. Damon didn't he think he deserved you but he thought I did. I knew how he felt about you and I'm sorry, I'm sorry I stood in the way of the two of you." I hear him swallow and take a large breath. "You're so loyal and selfless Elena and I took advantage of that to keep you by my side. I was selfish Elena. I knew there were feelings between the two of you, but Damon was trying to be the good big brother and step aside for me so I could be happy. But he was there for you when I couldn't be even after I came back. I know both of you felt guilt about becoming closer and I never did anything to alleviate that guilt. As a matter of fact I did everything I could to make Damon feel even guiltier." Stefan just shakes his head. "For that I will always be sorry." I just stare at Stefan open mouthed unable to form coherent thoughts or words. Stefan turns me around encouraging me to continue up the stairs.

Stefan and I head into my bedroom. "I will always love you Stefan. I met a boy, we talked, it was epic…" I give him a half smile.

"Then the sun came up and realty set in." He pulls me into a hug. "I will always be there for you Elena, even as your friend."

"I'll let you take a shower." Stefan squeezes my hand and walks downstairs. I look down at myself and see my clothes are soaked in blood. I strip them off and climb in the shower avoiding my reflection in the mirror. As the water hits me I watch the red tinged water dance and swirl around my feet and the tears start to flow again. I reach up and feel the scar that now exists on my chest from where I pieced my heart with the dagger. With that action I destroyed the one thing that made my life whole, the thing that gave me peace and comfort, made me feel passion and anger. I destroyed what I loved more than anything in this world. My body may have been resurrected but a part of my soul stayed with Damon as he left this earth and I will never feel complete again. The tears continue to flow until the water runs cold. I emerge from the shower and pull on the jeans and a long sleeve t-shirt that I brought in with me. I leave the bathroom and jump to see Stefan sitting on my bed.

"Alaric and I need to go with Elijah to dispose of Klaus's body. We are meeting him at the Boarding House shortly. We are each taking a part of his body and disposing of it in different locations to ensure no one can somehow try to ever resurrect him. We don't want to leave you along so should come with us." Stefan says quietly.

"I'll go to the Boarding House with you, but I'll stay behind." The least I can do is make the arrangements for Damon. Damon would never have wanted Stefan dealing with taking care of him. He wouldn't even me to take care of things, but it's the only thing left I can do for him.

Stefan reaches into his pocket and pulls out a folded piece of paper. He stares at it, turning the paper over in his hands. I see the tears forming in his eyes again. "Damon, he wanted me to give this letter to you." He hands me the letter. "Alaric and I will be downstairs waiting for you when you're ready."

I stare at the letter in my hands as I hear the door to my bedroom close. My hands tremble as I turn it over and open it. I fight to control a sob and feel my knees go weak forcing me to sit down on my bed. Tears blur my eyes as I read his final words to me.

_Dearest Elena,_

_Despite being raised in an era where letters were the norm, I have always left the written word to Stefan, as I was always more fond of action, typically impulsive action, to express myself. But if you are reading this, then my words are all I have left to offer you. _

_When I was on my deathbed with the werewolf bite, I said that I deserved die. It is as true today as it was then. I have done horrible things in my life to strangers, to people you care about and most regrettably to you. I can only my death purges me of some of my sins and forgiveness can be given. _

_I love you and I couldn't live in a world where you are gone. Your compassion, your heart, the purity of your soul deserves a life with a chance to experience all the beauty and adventure that the world has to offer. Please don't blame anyone for this. No one knew of my plan and it was my decision to die as it was the only way to ensure that your light was not extinguished from this Earth._

_Thank you for caring for me. For seeing what no one else could see, not even myself. I missed being human more than anything, but my bitterness and hatred made me forget how to be the man and left only the monster. You are my humanity. You made me laugh, made me yell, frustrated me and gave me peace. Sometimes all at the same time. When we met the switch had been flipped for years, thinking it would just be easier to not feel. Your stubbornness forced me to let you in and made me realize I was existing and not really living. When I become a vampire I thought I would never experience joy and love again. You challenged me, got under my skin and because of you I experience feelings I thought were lost the night I turned. _

_I love you with every ounce of my soul. I love you like I have never loved another in my long life. I love you, flaws and all, and being able to know you made turning and all my years living alone worth as it lead me to you. I know I promised never to leave you. I can only hope that I occupy a small piece of your heart and you carry me with you so that I never have to break that promise. Please don't shed tears for me, live a beautiful life and remember you will always be loved._

_Love always and forever,_

_Damon_

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think. The next chapter should be posted on the weekend.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Thank you so much for all of the review for the last chapter. I value all of your feedback. I tried to respond to each review and I apologize if I missed anyone. I know there was some controversy of what happened to Damon in the last chapter, but for the path of the story it had to happen. I have written and written this chapter and I am still not super happy with, but I hit a wall on how to improve it. Not wanting to make you, my lovely readers, wait any longer I decided to post as is. Happy Reading!**

Chapter 20

Elena's POV

My hands are still shaking as I finish the letter and folder it up gently pressing it against my heart as the tears flow. Damon's gone. I took him for granted, we all did. We all let him make the hard decisions because we were too scared to do it and vilified him as the bad guy. He then sacrificed his own life because he wanted to give me a chance at a life…a life with his own brother, with my friends and family, despite loving me himself. He became my best friend but I did wrong by him in so many ways.

Reaching for my journal I place Damon's letter inside as my brain can't fully process the beautiful words he left me. Numbly I walk downstairs and give a nod to Alaric and Stefan. Alaric grabs his overnight bag and I follow him out to his SUV. Pulling out of the driveway we follow Stefan's porsche down the dark and lonely streets to the Boarding House. The people of Mystic Falls will never know the sacrifices Damon made for one of their own and all of his efforts to save the town.

"How are you holding up?" Alaric asks quietly.

"I'll be okay. You?" I can see the despair and pain on his face from losing his friend.

"I just need a stiff drink" Alaric chokes out. "You should come with us. There are still hybrids out there. I don't like the idea of leaving you here alone while we dispose of Klaus's body."

"No, I need to stay and start making arrangements for Damon while you're gone. Stefan shouldn't have to deal with any of this. It….It's my fault he lost his brother so it's the least I can do for Stefan." I just look out at the scenery as it passes by knowing if I look at the pain on Alaric's face again I will lose it.

"Elena, it wasn't your fault. It was Klaus. Klaus is to blame for all of it. John, Jenna, Damon, all of them." Alaric reaches out and squeezes my hand. "The arrangements can wait until we get back. Its past 3 am, just get some sleep. We'll only be gone a day. Things can wait for twenty-four hours."

"No, than Stefan will try and help. I can have Caroline compel whoever needs it and Liz will help too. I need to do this, Ric. It's all I can do for him now….I need to at least make sure Damon is honored for everything he's done." I look at him trying to hold back the tears that continue to threaten to fall.

Alaric sighs. "Okay, here." Alaric hands me a letter that had been in his back pocket. "Damon didn't want Stefan dealing with things either. These are his final wishes." Alaric gives me a sad smile.

As we pull into the driveway of the Boarding House we see Stefan standing perfectly still staring at the house.

"Someone's in the house. Stay here." Stefan warns before blurring inside.

Damon's POV

Ugh. Every inch of my body hurts. I didn't think there would be this much pain in the afterlife. I guess hell is supposed to be an eternity of torment so it seems like I am off to a good start. My eyes start to drift open and I let my head loll to the side not having the strength to lift it. The first thing I see is cement walls. I open my eyes fully and use all of my strength to force myself into a sitting position. Why does it look like I am in the vervain room of the Boarding House? Looking down I see I am still in the same clothes and my shirt is covered in blood. I try to stand but my limbs don't seem to be working fully and everything seems fuzzy. I don't understand why it looks like I am in the Boarding House when I'm dead. I half crawl, half drag myself up the stairs until I come across the parlor.

The cloudiness of my thoughts begins to fade as I look around. This really is the Boarding House. I manage to crawl near the bar and reach up with a shaky hand and touch a glass near the edge of the bar and feel the cool crystal against my fingers.

"Fuck!" This isn't the afterlife, I'm not a ghost. I didn't fucking die. If I'm here that means… Elena is dead.

Somehow I manage to haul myself unsteadily to my feet. The witches agreed to the deal, my life for hers. Why would they let her die? Did Bonnie screw up the spell? All I see is the red haze of my rage which is overwhelming, all consuming. I just want to destroy anything and everything for allowing me to live and her to be gone. A stinging sensation brings me back to reality and I see the blood dripping from my hands, glass shards and broken pieces of wood from the bar litter the floor.

I don't deserve to live. All Elena experienced was pain and misery. My death was supposed to give her a chance to live and find peace. Is this my penance for all of the wrong I committed in my life? To know I couldn't save her; to live in a world without her is my punishment? I love her, but she never loved me. Why did Elena have to pay the price for my mistakes?

The couch flies across the room as it stands between me the door. I need to know why. The coffee table smashes into the fireplace. I need to kill someone. Lots of someones.

"Damon" Stefan whispers causing my head to snap up from the destructive path I am blazing through the room. I blur over to him and grab him by his jacket pulling him close to me so we are nose to nose.

"Why am I still alive?" I shake him violently. Stefan just stares at me with a blank expression his arms hanging limply at his sides.

"Answer me!" I scream at him shaking him harder. "What went wrong?" I say hoarsely and my legs finally give out and we both land in a heap on the floor.

"Jesus….Damon" Alaric walks into the parlor. At the sound of Alaric's voice Stefan lunges forward and pulls me tightly against him his tears soaking my shirt.

"Why didn't it work? The deal was my life for hers." I whisper dropping my head to Stefan's shoulder my body ceasing to be able to function.

"How….how….I killed you." Alaric crosses the room and touches my arm. Alaric's eyes widen in surprise. "Shit, you're really here."

"Why the fuck am I here and not Elena?" I growl. I reach out blindly and grab Alaric hauling him down to me my head still down. "Did someone screw up the spell or did the witches go back on the deal?"

The sounds of a gasp and thunderous heartbeat flood my ears. "Damon" I hear breathlessly. If I'm alive she's dead. It's not her. Don't look, she's not real. If I'm hearing her voice I have officially lost it.

"Same promise brother. Protect her and make her happy, but if she wants a normal life you walk away. You can be the fun uncle and I'll be the responsible uncle." Stefan squeezes my shoulder and I feel a slight breeze as he blurs away returning a second later pushing blood bags into my hand.

Footsteps draw nearer but I still can't look. I can only sit my body sagging on the floor. I can't handle the disappointment of her not being there. A gentle hand touches my head fingers running through my hair. "Damon" she half sobs. It sounds like her, God, it even smells like her.

"Do you need any help with him?" Alaric whispers.

"I'll take of him. Go deal with Klaus's body." Elena responds. I hear two sets of footsteps head to the front of the house and the front door opening and closing.

"Damon, please look at me." The tears start to spill down my cheeks as I slowly open my eyes and see large brown doe eyes rimmed with tears staring back at me a look of shock, awe and happiness in them. I wrap my arms around her waist and crush her against me and I can no longer contain the sobs.

"We're okay, we're both here, we're okay" Elena whispers over and over as her hands run through my hair pulling me closer to her as I hear own sobs echo around the room.

I look back up at Elena. "How are you alive?"

Elena smiles at me. "I could ask you the same thing." Elena looks me up and down. "You're a mess. Let's get you taken care of."

Elena pulls my arm across her shoulders and hauls me to my feet. As we stumble upstairs to my room I can just continue to stare at her. She sets me on the edge of the tub in my bathroom.

"I'm okay" I brush the hair out of her face.

"Please, just let me take care of you for once." She snaps the top off of one of the blood bags handing it back to me before turning to rummage around in the drawers. I drain both blood bags as she pulls out a pair of tweezers and gently picks up my hand and pulls the glass and wood splinters out. She then moves to the shower turning it on and correcting for the temperature. Crossing back across the room she starts to unbutton my shirt pealing it from my body and throwing into the trash.

Elena looks at me and brushes her hand against my cheek and I involuntarily lean into her touch. The feel of her skin against my mine is comforting. "I'll go grab you some more blood."

After she leaves room I pull of my pants and stumble into the shower making quick work of removing all of the blood and grime. My mind is numb to both of us being alive. Once back in my room I pull on a t-shirt and jeans. Just as I just sit on the edge of the bed I see a letter on my pillow with my name on it. I recognize the handwriting immediately as Elena's. I am twirling the letter in my hands when Elena re-enters the room a bag of blood in one hand and a glass of bourbon in the other. I just watch her approach. Handing me the bourbon first I down it in one gulp enjoying the burn in my throat. It's a reminder that I am actually here. Elena hands me the blood bag and takes the glass and sets it on the bedside table. She steps back in front of me her face a mix of emotions.

"What's this?" I ask her quietly holding the letter up. I know it is a good-bye letter and I can't believe she was so prepared to die.

"I'm sorry" Elena whispers taking the letter from me and setting it under the glass.

"Why are you sorry?" I look at her in confusion.

"That letter contains things I should have said to you long ago not have you read after I died. You protected me, fought for me, loved me. You died for me." The tears are pouring down her face.

"Elena" I reach up to wipe away her tears with my thumb.

"I'm sorry I'm such a coward, Damon. Everyone I love gets destroyed. My parents, Jenna, John are all dead. Jeremy lost his childhood innocence, Alaric lost his love, Bonnie lost grams and her mother left after trying to protect me when I was a toddler, Caroline was turned against her will, Stefan's whole world was turned upside down. I thought I was sparing you. I thought by keeping you at arms length I would keep you safe after you have suffered so much in your life. But all I did was hurt you more." A sob escapes from her as I continue to stroke her cheek.

"Elena you're not a coward. You are the bravest and strongest person I know." How can she think otherwise?

"I love you Damon." My hand freezes in mid-air. My mind can barely comprehend that I each of us is standing here. I can't even fathom the words that she just uttered.

Elena cups my face. "I let you make the bravest sacrifice yet I was too much of a coward to ever tell you the truth. You saved me time and time again and I was too weak to say the things you deserved to hear." Elena's lip is quivering and the tears continue to pour down her cheeks.

"Stefan?" I ask in confusion. I don't get to be loved. Stefan is brother that gets to be loved. I'm just the brother everyone likes to fuck. She doesn't really love me. No one has loved me since my mother. The evil brother doesn't get the girl.

"I will always love Stefan. I will love him for being what I needed after my parents died, for being my friend and for being your brother, but I am not _in_ love with Stefan. I haven't been since his brother won my heart." Elena continues to caress my cheek. Stefan's words from downstairs hit me. He was giving me his blessing.

Elena steps closer our noses practically touching. "I'm no good for you Elena. I'm not the right brother to love." A tear rolls down my cheek.

"You make feel safe and protected. You make me feel passion and anger. You make me feel more alive than everyone I have ever met. You deserve to be loved, Damon. I'm less than what _you_ deserve, but please let me love you like you love me. I choose you Damon." Her lips touch mine tentatively. I'm so in shock that it makes me a few seconds to respond. As soon as I start to return the kiss I feel the spark that has existed between since we met just smoldering under the surface ignite and I feel like my world was just turned upside down.

"Elena, you are all I have ever wanted. I love you, more than you'll ever know." If I were alive, my heart would be beating out of my chest. She is saying the things I have dreamed about for over a year.

"We may not have long, just let me love you while we can. There will be a price for us. One of us should be dead." Elena whispers as run my hands down her sides.

"Then let's take advantage of the time we have, before we have to let each other go as pay back to Mother Nature. One of us may drop dead tomorrow or get driven mad by ghosts or some other punishment we haven't imagined yet." I lay back on the bed pulling her with me. My body feels like it's on fire everywhere her beautiful form presses against me. I bury my hands in her hair and pull her down for another kiss as our tongues battle for dominance. This kiss is not sweet and gentle but hungry and desperate.

I need more skin more contact. Making quick of her t-shirt I stop as I see the bandage on her wrist.

"You didn't have that when you died." I raise an eyebrow at her.

Elena face turns red and she drops her eyes. "There was a moment of denial about you being dead and I thought you needed blood." She whispers.

"Always on a kamikaze mission." I kiss down her throat and across her collarbone inhaling her heavenly scent. She tugs at my shirt and I pause to pull it off throwing it into the corner of the room.

Elena starts leaving a trail of open mouth kisses down my chest, each one setting my skin on fire. She pauses and runs her hand over my heart. Without thinking I reach up and do the same to her. Each of bares a mark from our own death. I run my hand over the scar she has where the dagger pierced her delicate flesh. Elena leans down and runs her tongue over the scar that I feel on my chest from the stake. I have had every fantasy one can have about a woman with Elena as the star, but nothing compares to feel of her skin against mine, her mouth caressing my skin and her allowing me to do the same to her.

Losing myself in her ministrations and the pleasure she is giving me as she slowly rocks her hips against mine I suddenly flip us over. I have few skills in life, but my work in the bedroom is legendary and Elena deserves to be loved in a way no man has loved her before. My trip through her mind is in a lot of ways a secret blessing.

I make quick work of the rest of her clothes and I can't help but sit back and admire her. A deep blush comes over her. "You are so beautiful." I lean back in for a kiss until I have to let Elena up for air.

The overwhelming need to taste every inch of her overcomes me as I trail kisses down her body. Her heart rate picks up and a moan escapes from her as I twirl my tongue around one nipple while massaging her other breast her body arching into my touch. Everything about her body is perfect. I can't get enough of her and I continue my exploration down her body. I run my hand over the scars on her inner thigh gently kissing each in turn wishing I could erase the memory of that night in the cemetery. As I kiss up her thigh I hear Elena's breath hitch and her body bucks slightly off the bed. Reaching out a hand to caress her stomach I gently push her down.

Chuckling slightly, "Relax, Elena. Trust me." It has been a very long time, if ever since she has had an organism during sex and I want to ruin her for any other man.

"I tru-trust you" she stutters her breathing become more ragged.

Inserting a finger inside of her I can feel how wet she is already. I knew I turned her on, but to know she loves me on top of feeling that desire for myself is overwhelming. The smell of her skin and her arousal is intoxicating and I already know I will be addicted to it after tonight.

"Damon" Elena moans as I add a second finger. God I want to bury myself inside of her and fuck her senseless but this is Elena not some random hook-up. She needs to be worshipped and loved. Elena tangles her hand through my hair and her hips rise to meet me as I start paying attention to her clit. As I swirl my tongue I can feel her walls tighten around me and she starts clutching at the sheets arching her body as the tension builds.

There is nothing more beautiful than Elena's face in the throes of passion, eyes clamped tight, mouth slightly parted as she lets her orgasm wash over her, her body shuttering and convulsing her release. As I kiss my way back up her body she is still breathing heavy. She reaches down and frantically undoes my belt and with deft hands undoes my jeans and then starts to chuckle.

"How did I know you would go commando?" She smirks at me.

"Less clothes the better is my motto" I wiggle my eyebrows as reaches out to stroke me causing me to hiss in pleasure. If I were human, the feeling of her hand around me would have things end before we ever really got started.

"Damon I need to feel you." Elena says breathlessly. Never one to deny her anything I quickly comply.

Just tasting Elena was so far beyond anything I could ever have fantasized, the feeling as I enter her for the first time is unbelievable. It's as if she was made for me. She feels tight and warm around me and I feel like I'm home.

"Fuck, Elena." I groan. I've been with thousands of woman and it has never felt like this. My control is so tenuous at this moment I feel like a teenage boy having sex for the first time.

Elena moves matching me stroke for stroke as our pace quickens running her hands over every inch of flesh she can reach. I grasp one of her hands moving it over her head as I hook my arm under one of her knees with the other hand allowing me deeper access.

"Oh God, Damon" she whispers biting her lip arching body harder against me taking advantage of the increased friction.

"Elena, look at me." Her chocolate orbs meet mine and all I could was love and desire all for me. The vampire bad-ass actually gets the girl.

"Just let go Elena. I'm right here with you" I whisper and I feel her walls clench around me and I struggling to hold on to make she falls off the precipice before I do. I drive a little harder and deeper and I finally feel her release moaning my name as I release seconds later our eyes never wavering from each other.

"I love you" I whisper against her lips as I give her a lazy kiss.

"I love you Damon" Elena whispers back. I start pull out and roll off her but she clutches at me pulling me back.

"Don't, please. I need to keep feeling you so I know you're really here." She buries her face in my shoulder and I pull her closer to me.

I wake up hours later and reflexively pull Elena closer. I am still draped over Elena, as if partially pinning her in place while Elena is clutching at me in a death grip.

"I'm here" she says quietly reaching up to stroke my hair. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Neither am I." I bury my face in her neck and feel peace as I hear her breathing and heart beat even out as she falls back asleep.

**A/N: Yeah, Damon is alive! Only for Delena is death just a bump in the road to love. I know I answered no questions on what really happened to Damon but I am hoping the lemon made up for the lack of answers. I have one chapter left and will reveal how he is alive, or undead. Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I am sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. My little one has been sick leaving little time to write. Thank you to all those that reviewed, favorited and alerted this story. I tried to respond to all of the reviews and I'm sorry if I may have missed a couple along the way. I appreciate all of the feedback. It encouraged me to keep the story going. This is the final chapter. It was an angst filled journey, but I hope you enjoyed it. Happy Reading!**

Chapter 21

Rolling over all I can smell is Elena. I think I could get used to waking up surrounded by that smell every day. Reaching out I only feel cold sheets. Panicked I bolt up in bed. This is it, I have gone totally insane. I dreamt of having my way with Elena, multiple times, dreamt she said the words I waited so long to hear. My subconscious is a cruel bitch. I pull the pillow over my head. Fuck it really does smell like her. As I lay in bed a voice drifts from the bathroom and I tune my hearing into the conversation.

"Have you heard anything from Bonnie?" Elena asks.

"Not a peep." Caroline responds. Shit, she's just on the phone with blondie. The past twenty-four hours really happened.

"I can't get in touch with her or Jeremy" Elena groans in exasperation.

"Alaric called last night. I can't believe Damon is alive. Is he okay? Are you okay?" Caroline asks quickly.

"We're fine." I know that fine. I blur to the bathroom door and quietly open it. Elena is standing with her back to me, her hip resting against the counter. Damn, she is wearing my shirt and I think I never want to see her in anything else. I watch and I can tell by her body language that she is far from 'fine.'

"How's Tyler?" Elena asks gingerly.

"I've been with him since after we thought Damon died. He seems okay, but he is scared to see you. He is really scared to see Stefan and Damon." That dick better be scared. I can't vouch for my actions.

"It wasn't his fault. I want o see him and talk to him." Elena shifts her weight from foot to foot. I already miss feeling her; miss feeling her emotions even the not so pleasant ones.

"He'll be at the part tonight. Please tell me you're going. Mrs. Lockwood has asked me a million times if you and Jeremy are going to be there for the dedication tonight."

"Yes, I'll be there. But technically I did die so I should get to skip it." Elena chuckles.

"Ha, hah, very funny Elena. I'll see you there. Bye" Caroline hangs up. Elena sighs and sets the phone on the counter. Before she can move I have her pinned to the wall and she lets out a small yelp of surprise.

"Someone left me alone in bed" I smirk at her.

Elena sighs a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. "I was planning on coming back. I've been trying to track down Bonnie for some answers."

"No word from her?" I rest my forehead against Elena's.

"No." Elena's voice is tight. "I should go. I need time to get ready and get to the Lockwood's."

"Nope" I pop the p. "Not ready for the real world yet." If we go out until the real world then one of us still might not make it, one of us might have to face the repercussions of us both walking and talking.

"I'm scared Damon." Elena plays with the hairs on the back of my neck and I have to close my eyes at how right it feels to have her touch me.

"This isn't what I wanted for you. I wanted you to finally have a life free from fear. A life where you would be safe and happy and have a choice if you wanted the whole white picket fence, soccer mom life. I didn't want you to be waiting for the other shoe to drop." I step back and lean against the bathroom counter arms crossed.

Elena crosses to me and caresses my face. "Even though I'm scared, I know we'll survive Damon. We have proven, against all odds, we always survive." She leans up and gives me a gentle kiss. I will never get used to the feel of her lips against mine.

"Now I really should get home. Alaric and Stefan will be back soon." Elena starts to walk away.

I grab Elena around the waist and pull her back against me so her back is tight against my chest. "Oh, no, no, no. I seem to recall someone having a little shower fantasy and there happens to be a very nice, very large shower directly behind us."

I can hear her breath hitch and her heart rate speed up. "How….did….you" Elena stutters.

"You have a wonderful mind Miss Gilbert." I start kissing her neck walking backwards to the shower pulling her with me.

"I thought you only saw memories and fears."

"I may have skipped that little detail." I reach in and turn the shower on.

"Damon" Elena admonishes.

"I didn't think it up. I just witnessed it, but I am not ashamed to use it to my advantage" I whisper against her neck ripping open her shirt and buttons ricochet around the bathroom.

"You know this is your shirt" Elena says breathlessly.

"I'll buy more." I pull her into the shower letting the warm water wash over us as I just hold her and she leans back against me.

The shirt is now soaked and stuck to her body. I need to feel her skin and I pull the shirt off of her relishing the feel of her smooth skin. As I kiss along her neck and shoulders the smell of blood hits my senses. I see that Elena's wrist is bleeding.

"Elena, you need to drink, heal you're wrist." I put my forehead against her shoulder. All I can think of is the taste of her blood from the other night and I am fighting to maintain control.

"Only if you return the favor." Elena snakes her hand through my hair pull me closer. Shit, she is fulfilling two fantasies in one for both herself and me. Maybe I did die after all and I actually made it to heaven.

"Put your hands on the tile." Elena quickly complies. This was hot to witness but so much better to actually experience it. As I enter her the sense of completion overwhelms me as it did each time we have been together the past day.

I resume kissing along her shoulders and neck paying extra attention to her pulse point. My fangs descend and I bite into my wrist moving it in front of her. "Drink." I feel Elena gently wrap her lips around the wound and I feel her draw the blood. I am lost in the sensation. Two other times I have given her my blood, but it was out of hate or desperation. This time is out of love and connection. I gently bite into her neck and the taste of her blood is even sweeter and more intoxicating then the last time I drank from her. This could be a dangerous addiction. The act of drinking from each other sends both of us over the edge simultaneously. Both of us are left panting and whispering 'I love you.' We just stay in each other arms until the water runs cold trying to hold the real world at bay.

Back in my room I sit on the bed watching Elena scurry around the room putting on clothes. "I like it much better when we do this in reverse."

"Damon, we can't stay in this room forever. Mrs. Lockwood may be the next one to try and hunt us down if we don't go tonight." Elena glares at me hands on her hips.

"Go, get, make yourself even more beautiful. I fully approve of you wearing something slutty." I wiggle my eyebrows at her.

"I'll see you later Damon" Elena says in exasperation. When she reaches the door she turns around and gives me a shy smile. "I love you."

I blur over next to her. "I love you." Elena turns back around and walks out the door.

With Elena gone I set out to Bonnie's. Not having any answers is killing me and I know Elena is on edge as well. After searching for a few hours I come up empty and return to the Boarding House. Downing a few drinks I reluctantly get ready putting on an Armani suit and tie. Stefan's porsche is in the driveway and he is nowhere to be found so baby bro is providing transportation for the evening.

Immediately upon arriving at the Lockwood's I head straight for the bar. No surprise I find Alaric there, drink in hand, loosening his tie looking extremely uncomfortable.

"Look at you all cleaned up there Ricky." I motion to the bartender for a drink.

"I still can't believe you're alive. " Alaric just stares at me jaw slightly agape.

"Ah, Ric, I knew you were secretly in love with me. " I quirk an eyebrow at him.

"And reality sets in, you're still a dick." Alaric just shakes his head sipping his drink.

I start looking around the room when I see Elena walk in and all thoughts escape me. She is dressed in a blue dress that is strapless and shows a little bit of cleavage and lots of leg. Our eyes lock for a moment and I have to fight to keep the smile off my face. A smile pulls at the corner of her lips and the moment is broken as Carol Lockwood steps over to greet her.

"Ugh. I am the worst guardian….ever." Alaric downs the rest of his drink and motions for another. "You're making googly eyes at each other. I knew I shouldn't have left the two of you alone."

"Sshh…." I look around to make sure no one over heard. I am not ready to be outed yet and I don't think Elena is either. I may still kick-it and I would prefer for my last moments not be writhing in pain from one of Bonnie's witchy migraines. I turn back to Alaric leaning in closer. "Is this where you get all paternal and lecture me if I ever hurt her, I'm dead."

"I do you owe you a death so that speech sounds about right. You've killed me twice and I've only killed you once."

"Touché" I raise my glass in a toast and we clink glasses.

"How did operation dispose of Satan Klaus go?" I inquire.

"Extremely satisfying." I nod in acknowledgement. Burying dismembered body parts. Good times.

"Where did the originals disappear to?" I swirl the bourbon around my glass waiting on Alaric's answer.

"They were going after hybrids." Alaric says. "They promised to leave Tyler alone." Alaric motions with his head and I see Elena speaking with Tyler on the other side of the room. My whole body tenses at the sight. Elena briefly looks up and smiles at me and I calm almost immediately. What the girl does to me. Elena gives Tyler a brief hug as Carol Lockwood approaches them.

Alaric and I remain at the bar while we watch Jeremy and Elena fulfill their founding family duties. Wickory Bridge is fixed, blah, blah, blah. I can't believe Carol even asked them to do this seeing as their parents died on that bridge. During the ceremony I continually scan the crowd for Bonnie. Once released from her obligations, Elena heads our way and Caroline comes up next me to as I watch Elena approach.

"Welcome back to the land of the undead" Caroline quips.

"Did someone miss me" I wiggle my eyebrows at her.

"Hey Caroline, have you seen Bonnie yet?" Elena asks giving Caroline a hug.

Caroline stares at Elena for a second then looks at me. "You had sex. The two of you." Caroline giggles clapping her hands.

Elena's eyes grow wide and her mouth drops open. "A gentleman doesn't discuss such things in public" I glare at her.

"Score one for team Bad Boy" Caroline wiggles her eyebrows at me. Maybe I am a little glad I didn't stake Caroline when she first turned.

"Let's go find Bonnie" Elena gives me an apologetic look and drags Caroline off into the crowd.

Stefan comes up next to me. "Brother" Stefan leans against the bar.

"Brother" I eye him suspiciously. He seemed to give us his blessing the other night, but I am still worried me being with Elena could push him over the edge.

"I'm happy for you Damon. You won the girl and as much I tried to convince myself you didn't deserve her, you do. You changed for her. You remind me of who you were when we were human."

"I'm still a dick." I motion to the bartender for him to bring drinks for both of us.

"You were a dick when you were human, but you were always a good brother. You've done a lot for me that I never acknowledged Damon. Despite all the pain we caused each other, you were always my brother and I'm sorry I didn't see that." Stefan stares at the bar top.

The bartender sets two glasses of bourbon in front of me and I slide one over to Stefan. "Well, I have one final brotherly act to do. I know you and all your broodiness will try and leave to give me and Elena 'space', but _you_ are staying put. Once and for all you will learn control and I will be there every step of the way. No more flip flopping from the bunny eater to ripper. You will learn to be a well adjusted vampire that lives off blood bags with a decent grip on his humanity."

I raise my glass up. "To living on the edge without falling off." Stefan smiles and we touch glasses each downing the amber liquor.

"Now let's find Sabrina so I can find out if I am going to go insane or kick-it for good since I'm walking and talking and not six feet under." I turn back to the crowd.

"She never got in touch with you?" Stefan asks in surprise.

"No" I answer annoyed.

"Bonnie called me earlier with some cryptic message asking for a ring with a lapis lazuli stone. She said she needed it for Elena." I look down and spin my daylight ring around my finger. Why would Bonnie need a ring for Elena?

I look up at Stefan with a confused look. "What the hell is Bonnie up to?"

Stefan shrugs. "I went to her house earlier, but she wasn't there. I left her mother's ring. It's the only thing we have with that stone."

I finally spot Bonnie talking to Jeremy. "There she is, go find Elena" I tell Stefan as I start making my way through the crowd to Bonnie. I come up behind Bonnie and lace my arm through hers and start steering out to the balcony Jeremy following close behind.

"Damon, what the hell" Bonnie tries to pull her arm way.

"Play nice and let's not cause a scene judgey. We need answers on why Elena and I are both still alive and you have been dodging us." I hiss at her.

"Bonnie" Elena exclaims and I step away with a sigh as Elena engulfs her friend in a hug. Elena will be much nicer than me in dealing with Bonnie. The little witch deserves some touch laugh after leaving us hanging all day. "I have been worried about you. Where have you been and why were you ignoring us?" Elena looks at Bonnie with a concerned expression.

"You scared the crap out of us." Caroline pulls her into a hug. Stefan and Alaric move to stand next to me with anxious looks on their faces. Damn witches, we are too dependent on them for answers.

"Start spilling. Now!" I order.

Bonnie gives me a glare and gives Elena an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, but I had to go get some things and get some answers before I could talk to you." Bonnie starts fidgeting. "Okay, do you want the good news or the bad news?"

"The good" Elena answers quickly as her eyes flit from Bonnie to me and back to Bonnie.

Bonnie takes a deep breath. "Neither of you are going to die and there won't be any side effects like with Jeremy." Bonnie shoots Jeremy a sympathetic smile.

"How is that possible? The spell was for the exchange of one life for another. We're both here. This will not make Mother Nature do a happy dance. She tends to get pissed off when you violate her rules." I cross my arms waiting for the rest of the story.

"Technically you didn't violate any rules. Damon truly did die during the spell which brought Elena back" Bonnie explains.

"Hello, Bonnie. Damon is still here in all his bad boy glory" Caroline looks at Bonnie as she pokes me in the shoulder to show I am real.

"Damon died, that stake through his heart really killed him. He was brought back by a supernatural force. Elena brought him back to life." Bonnie wrings her hands together. There is a lot more to this story.

"What?" Elena practically shouts then looks around to make sure no one heard and comes to investigate our little gathering on the balcony. "What?" She says much quieter.

"You're a doppelganger Elena. You're a supernatural being in your own right. You force fed Damon your blood after he died." All eyes dropped to Elena's wrist which she hides behind her back, but everyone noticed it was healed. Bonnie glares at me and Stefan before continuing. "It seems as if you're blood has curative properties for supernatural beings."

"So Elena brought Damon back to life?" Alaric asks with an incredulous tone.

"Yes" Bonnie responds simply.

Fuck me. I can only stare at her my mouth ajar. I tried to die to give her a chance at life and she slits her own wrist to bring _me_ back to life. Our lives are twistedly romantic or just fucked up depending on your point of view. Elena looks at me and our eyes lock and I start to feel the connection that we had in the seconds before she plunged the dagger into her heart. The moment is broken by Stefan's voice.

"Where have you been? We have been trying to get answers all day." Stefan asks. That is the million dollar question little brother. Despite distracting ourselves with lots of sex, Elena and I were still sweating this out not knowing what would happen to either of us.

Bonnie starts wringing her hands again. "I went to see the witch that was helping Klaus."

"What?" Elena and Caroline say together. The two of them start arguing with Bonnie over top of one another. The shrill sounds start hurting my ears.

"Girls!" Alaric uses a firm tone. "We all know it was STUPID of Bonnie to go alone on her little visit, but let her tell us what happened."

I see Bonnie's eyes flicker briefly over to Jeremy before returning to Alaric. "She didn't go alone. Witchy took baby Gilbert on her little quest." I love being a tattle tale from time to time.

"Jeremy!" Elena walks over and swats him on the back of the head.

"Worse guardian ever" Alaric mutters.

"They're having sex too. Might want to have the birds and the bees conversation with Jeremy." I whisper in his ear.

"Asshole." Alaric takes is tie off fully and stuffs it in his pocket.

"Can we back to the discussion at hand?" Stefan sighs. "Bonnie, can you continue on what you were doing today….with Jeremy."

"The witch was a Bennett witch. I could feel the family connection when I was trying to break her spell. I had to have a discussion on what family means and what side the Bennett's are supposed to be on." Bonnie crossed her arms her body language displaying her anger at the wayward family member.

"Did you kick some Bennett ass?" Caroline gives Bonnie a smile.

"She will be loyal to the family from now on. I also learned some things from her. Klaus had, um, plans for Elena." Bonnie's face turns red.

"What kind of plans?" I ask slowly knowing I am not going to like the answer.

"He needed to have the Petrova line to continue. He had arranged human suitors for her to make sure the family line continued." Bonnie's face pales as she recounts what she learned from the witch.

"Gross" Caroline pipes up. I look over at Elena and she look a green at the thought.

"What's the bad news? You said before there was good news and bad news." Alaric runs his hands through his hair.

"When Elena was in her coma I was going through Isobel's old research and found a lot of research on doppelgangers that we hadn't been through before. Doppelgangers tend to follow a bloodline and are rare but not unheard of."

"Blah, blah, blah, we know all of this." I am losing my patience with this story.

"Anyway, doppelgangers have always been portrayed as harbingers of death and destruction. The legends are because of their blood being able to heal and like in Damon's case resurrect supernatural creatures which then go on to kill humans." Bonnie's gaze drop to the floor as she realizes the bombshell she just delivered.

"Damon and I have both had her blood after being injured and didn't heal any faster than we would have with blood from any other human." Stefan has a skeptical look on his face.

"I also bit her when I was sick after Tyler bit me. I still needed Klaus's blood to be healed." I can't believe that stupid jackass ending up savings my life. If Elena's blood really could cure, then it would have saved us the Stefan ripper fiasco.

"When Esther cursed Klaus she did so using Petrova blood. She tied the bloodline to Klaus and he basically had exclusive rights to the power of the doppelganger. So had she tried to give her blood to a dead vampire a month ago it wouldn't have worked. Now that Klaus is dead she is released from him." Bonnie starts pacing a bit.

"She's basically a free agent now for any supernatural being that is sick or dead. It will be a free for all for her." I am trying to tap down the anger as I know what this means for her. A lifetime of looking over her shoulder, on the run.

Bonnie stops and looks around at us tears rimming her eyes. "I'm sorry Elena."

"I knew some of it. You accidently dropped some of the doppelganger research off at the house when we looking into the dagger Elijah gave us." Elena shrugs staring at her feet.

"What if no one knows that Klaus is dead?" I ask. If we can perpetuate that Klaus is alive and need Elena then it will help keep her safe.

"That was Elijah's thought as well." Bonnie admits. Fuck she is having private conversations with the original broody bastard.

"That is why he is going after the hybrids" Alaric mumbles. "This can't be our only plan for Elena."

"Turns out Klaus was a bit obsessed with having a life with you." Bonnie reaches into her bag and pulls out a very small book and a ring box that I know very well. "I took my relatives grimoire to provide additional protection for Elena. My relative developed a spell to create an eternity ring that will work for a doppelganger." Bonnie starts to hand the box to Elena when I blur in between plucking the box from her hand.

"Thank you witchy-poo. I will take that thank you very much." No way Bonnie is handing over that ring to Elena. That is my job.

"Damon" Bonnie says angrily and opens her mouth to say more.

"Ah, ah, ah. I will handle this from here." I wave the box in the air and place it in my pocket. "What else did you learn on your little expedition? I know there is more to the story." I sing song.

Bonnie keeps shifting from foot to foot sneaking glances on Jeremy. Jeremy sighs and steps forward. "I guess the witch had been talking to the other side and there was a witch that knew an anti-aging spell." Jeremy shrugs.

"Gloria" Stefan and I say in unison.

"Looks like Klaus was trying to keep you around as long as possible to keep using your blood." Jeremy cringes as he looks at Elena

"How does the spell work?" Elena looks up at me.

"The spell would have the recipient only age one biological year for ever twenty-five years lived." Bonnie reluctantly explains.

Elena keeps looking at me and a small smile comes across her face. This would be a solution for us to have a life without her having to turn which I know she doesn't want to do. It wouldn't be eternity, but it would be a hell of a long time.

Bonnie must have seen us looking at each as other because she steps in between us. "No, Elena. I won't do this so you can be with a vampire." Bonnie glances from Stefan to me. I don't think she has figured out that Stefan is out of the picture yet. "Klaus is gone; this is your chance for a normal life. Marriage, kids, a career." Bonnie reaches out and grabs Elena by the shoulders.

These are the times that I really hate Bonnie. She is dredging up my concerns and doubts. I still don't think I deserve Elena and I worry if we are together she will someday resent or hate me for not giving her a chance at some kind of a normal life.

"Bonnie, you just told me that I am fair game for any supernatural entity that wants to come knock on my door. The dreams I had when I was young are gone. Do you think I could sentence a future generation to this hell? Unless there is a way to end a doppleganger from reoccurring in my bloodline in the future then I will be the last Petrova. Be my friend Bonnie. Let me create my own dreams and work towards a future that makes sense for _me_." After hearing Elena's words Bonnie starts to cry and pulls Elena into a hug whispering she's sorry.

"But you're right. I need to try for some type of normal life wherever I can find it and that is what I will to do." Elena gives Bonnie one last squeeze and walks over to stand in front of me.

"Care to dance?" Elena asks.

"After you" I motion to the dance floor wondering what is up with the sudden request. Once on the dance I place my hand at the small of her back and we join hands. We start to move around the dance floor.

"What is with the sudden need to cut a rug?" I tilt my head as I study her.

"Everyone also is concerned with me leading a normal life. What's more normal than sharing a dance with the man I love?" Elena reaches up and places a gentle kiss on my lips. The murmurs and whispers spread through the crowd quickly. I reach out my senses and I hear Bonnie gasp and Jeremy groan while Caroline giggles.

"You know you just outed us, right?" I smirk down at her beautiful face.

"I know." She smiles at me.

"I am waiting for the witchy migraine to set in." I glance over at Bonnie and see her glaring at me with her arms crossed.

"She' never going to like you, but this is my life and she will learn to tolerate you." Elena looks up and smiles at me. "So what was with the ring earlier?" Elena squints her eyes at me suspiciously.

I reach in my pocket and pull out the ring box. "This, this was my mother's. It's the only reminder I have left of her. She wanted for one of her sons to pass it along to the woman he loved as a promise of marriage." I take a large breath. "I know what it's like to lose all of your dreams. I once wanted to marry, be a father. Meeting Katherine and Stefan forcing me to turn stripped me of all that. I love you like I have never loved any other. You make me strive to be best the version of myself. I can't give you back you're lost dreams, but if you're willing I want to be with you and try and create whatever kind of future we can build together." I pop open the box and take out the ring. "My mother would have liked you. She would have liked for you to have her ring. And the fact that it now helps you be a bit more durable is all the better." I can't help but do my eye thing at her.

I slip the ring on Elena's finger and tears are falling down her cheeks. "It's beautiful, Damon. I can't promise an easy road with me, especially in light of what we just learned, but I can promise to love you with all of my heart and soul for every day I walk this earth, which if Bonnie's spell works I hope is very long time." Elena pulls me down for another kiss.

"What happens next?" Elena asks.

"Well, we got to act out one of your fantasies earlier. How about we go act one of mine." I wiggle my eyebrows at her. "Then" I brush a stray piece of hair behind her ear "then we face whatever comes our way, together."

Elena smiles at me. "Lead the way Mr. Salvatore."

This girl will never know what she does to me. "You, Miss Gilbert will be the death of me" I kiss her before leading her out the door.

**A/N: So that's it. Neither will die, but the future will still be a rough road for our favorite couple. Would we expect anything less from the disaster magnets that are Damon and Elena? *sniff* I will miss this story as I had a great time writing it. I have a couple of ideas in the hopper for my next story and hope to start posting again in a few weeks. Thank you so much for taking this journey with me.**


End file.
